My Darling Angel
by Fried Cheesecake
Summary: Poems yay. Update: Um, haha, I lied, I just updated.
1. My Darling Angel: LloydxColette

_My angel..._

I lean out the window,

A salty breeze running across my face,

Wind brushing my hair back,

I think this is the right place.

I've been wondering for a while,

That whenever you smile,

You look happy,

But yet depressed.

Maybe it's because

That whenever I look at you,

You're happy.

Are you tired now?

I can't tell your future,

I can't see your past,

But deep inside me I can tell,

You shall not go last.

Whether we're at a seal,

In a dungeon,

Or making pacts you're happy.

Girl, you look lonely,

On this starry night,

Don't give me that look,

Don't have any fright.

I have seen you happy,

I have seen you sad,

But wrapped inside my hug,

I'm thinking you look mad.

Today I learned your future,

Your angel fate untold

To anybody except the Cruxis,

I still want your hand to hold.

"_Becoming an angel, means dying._"

Raine's words still inside my head,

I watch as you go,

You're floating to the angels...

I don't want to know

What will they do?

How will you feel?

Angel wings spread out now,

You look merely like a doll,

Floating up to heaven,

Becoming an angel,

Being a vessel,

I can't believe it.

Why did this happen?

Why is he a traitor?

Can you hear me?

Do you know me?

Your eyes are red,

Your hair is stiff,

What has happened?

Are you...dead?

This was a long time ago,

I'm now 22,

But don't you worry my angel,

I still know you,

Darling Angel, Colette...

_... don't leave me.  
_

* * *

Gee, I wonder who this is about? NEwho, please review.

Disclaimer: Do not own.


	2. Once Upon a Time: KratosxAnna

_Once upon a time..._

It still hurts

After all these years

All these moments wasted imagining 'what if'

The pain only enhanced by the knowledge

Of what could have been.

He still blames himself for what happened

Even if no one else does.

He slayed her

Like a dark prince slays a dragon

To rescue a princess.

Though this time, there was no princess

This fairytale was over

Happy ending gone forevermore.

He sits alone

Brilliant wings unfurled and eyes closed

He's bleeding inside

The physical wounds he inflicted upon her echo inside him

Scar him forever, unable to heal.

_... and they lived happily ever after._

_

* * *

_Kratos and Anna. Such a sad story. NEwho, review please (and the last one was actually Lloyd and Colette, just in case you couldn't tell).

Disclaimer: Do not own.


	3. No Words Needed: SheenaxZelos

_No Words Needed..._

He loves to see her smile

To see her laugh and be happy

To forget her past for just a moment

So he tries his hardest

Though sometimes it doesn't come out right

And there are moments when she is too exasperated to even try to smile

And there are times when she just breaks down

And he tries to help, he really does

He can be gentle too

He knows how she feels, though he's never told her that

But he tells her other things

Stories that do make her smile when she cries

But tonight is different-

He sits with her under the snow-covered balcony in Flanoir

And doesn't say a word

No words are needed

Because they've finally come to terms

Finally come to realize that they need each other

Want each other

Love each other

And want to be together

Forever

He puts an arm around her and they watch the snow fall.

_... to show how you feel._

_

* * *

_Sheena and Zelos, obviously. This scene would play in Flanoir while Altessa is being healed. So basically they're eavesdropping on Lloyd and whoever's conversation. LOL, review please!

Disclaimer: Do not own.


	4. Age Difference: SheenaxYuan

_Age Doesn't Matter..._

Sheena didn't think it was strange.

It never occurred to her

That it may appear strange

That their relationship was

A little weird to everyone else.

Yuan had mentioned this to her

Only after they'd announced their engagement.

She'd stared back at him

Wondering

Wonder if he cared what they thought

And if he did

Well then, why did he care?

She didn't think about it anymore

'til the wedding shower

When Raine asked her why

Why him?

Why'd she choose Yuan?

Zelos was heartbroken, Raine had told her.

And suddenly it seemed everyone was listening in

She loved him, she said.

She loved him and she didn't care what anyone else said.

And then Lloyd

(Why was he at the wedding shower anyways?)

Goes and points out the age difference

And how she'll grow older than him

And any kids they have will be seriously confused

Why their dad is about 30 while their mother is 50

And she smacked him

And told him

She loved him

And Anna had loved Kratos

And that's why she had married him

And that he didn't seem to be seriously confused that his dad was about 30

And his mom

(if she'd still been alive)

Would have been about 50 now too

And that shut Lloyd up for a good hour.

But that still bugged her

That fact about aging

And she asked him that night

If he'd still love her when she was older than him

And he kissed her and told her

No matter what happened

He'd always be there.

_... in the game of love._

* * *

Sheena and Yuan- just about the best couple in the game... even though it makes about NO SENSE, but that's OK. NEwho... please review. The Yuan of the Opera is begging you. (Um... long story.)

Disclaimer: Do not own.


	5. Pretty: GenisxPresea

_Well..._

She stared right back at him

Ice blue eyes examining him

Her head cocked to one side

Pink hair hanging

She blinked

And opened her mouth to reply

He didn't know what she was going to say

He never did

He could never guess

But the words that came out of her mouth

Made him blush deep red

And he knew Lloyd would never let him live it down

_... you're pretty too._

_

* * *

_Ah, Gesea. Cutest thing in the world, even though it is legally and morally incorrect.

But anyways, this scene in the game was epic, and I know if I was Genis' friend- I would _never_ let him live it down.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	6. Cloud Nine: MithosxGenis

_I'm in love..._

It seemed that

For the first time

In a long time

He had someone who was really his friend

Someone who cared about him

His feelings

And his opinion

But Genis was more than a friend-

At least in his mind-

He felt something for this boy

This cute, little half-elf,

Something he'd never felt before

When they were together

He was just so happy

So happy to be with him

And he felt invincible to the world.

Kratos had always been suspicious-

He knew something was going with Mithos.

Something was wrong with him,

Something was making him very happy.

He just didn't know what.

Yuan first became apprehensive when

Mithos asked him

What it was like to be in love.

The blunet didn't answer him

Wouldn't answer him at first

Until Mithos persisted

Gave him a guilt trip by talking about Martel

And Yuan gave in.

"To be in love,"

He had said

"Is to be free

To be in awe, and appreciative of everything around you."

_...I'm on Cloud Nine._

_

* * *

_Aw, MithosxGenis. Too cute for words.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	7. Angel of Music: YuanxMartel

OK, fellas, listen up. This one is a little... _different_ from all my previous poems, mainly because it's an AU, but also because it's based on The Phantom of the Opera. I was listening to "Masquerade" while I was trying to come up with ideas and the part where the Phantom appears sort of sparked this. If you've never seen The Phantom of the Opera, you need to- bottom line.

So without further ado... here it is: Angel of Music!

* * *

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light..."_

He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She was afraid of him, but at the same time in love with him.

She fascinated him.

He frightened her.

He spoke to her, called her name softly

In the dead of the night

Sang to her.

She dreamed of him, envisioned him

He visited her in the dark.

She followed her Angel of Music

Down to the prison of his mind

She was enchanted by him

He had her captured

For his own

And she became his Angel of Music

The Phantom's angel

"_... and listen to the Music of the Night."_

_

* * *

_

I almost could not resist the urge to title this "The Yuan of the Opera." But I refrained- just barely. Lolz.

Anyways, I realize that this poem could work for the PotO fandom, but of course I'm not posting it there. Strictly against the rules.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia, The Phantom of the Opera or any phrases or songs used in the Phantom of the Opera.


	8. Together: KratosxYuan

Haha, time for something a little different (again). I could not (for the life of me) come up with a serious Kruan poem, so I did a really kindergarten acrostic! Squee! Enjoy!

(Yes, this is supposed to be stupid.)

* * *

**K**ruan is not a crack pairing. (Kraine is not allowed.)

**R**eally, it makes perfect sense! They've known each other for thousands of years, they work together... and they're cute together!

**U**nless you don't like Yaoi.

**A **lot of people don't, but that is OK. More Kruan for those of us who do like it!

**N**ever do I want to see a Kruan break up story. That would just be too sad.

**/ **(It's slash! Get it?)

**Y**ummy. Nuff said.

**U**nicorn starts with U. Just in case _u_ didn't know.

**T**hey really do make a good couple, and it's probably one of the best couples in the TOS fandom (in my amazingly awesome opinion).

**O**ther awesome pairings include: YuanxSheena (I will not be convinced that it is a crack pairing because it is my all time fave!) and Gesea (which is morally and legally incorrect but cute anyways!)

**S**till, though, Kruan/Yutos is better than any of those. (Except maybe YuanxSheena). Woohoo! Huzzah for Yuan and Kratos!!

* * *

Wow, I think I just died inside.

Review...???

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	9. TheProfessor&theMercenary: KratosxRaine

Hmm... something here is not right. In the last poem, I clearly stated that "Kraine is not allowed."

...

I have some issues, I know.

* * *

_No one ever said anything about it..._

The Chosen

Did not notice

The sly look

Passed between

The professor

And

The mercenary.

She did not

Realize that

Whenever she approached them

Their conversation died down

And they did not continue it

Until she was out of earshot.

She did not see

The way

The professor blinked and turned away

When the mercenary 'accidentally'

Brushed his hand

Against her body.

In fact,

The Chosen didn't even notice

That the mercenary

'Accidentally' brushed his hand

Against her body.

She also didn't see the way

The professor

Walked closer to him now

Than she did when their journey

Began.

She didn't see any of this.

She was too innocent, naive

And her mind didn't jump to conclusions.

But everyone else saw it.

Noticed that something

(Whatever it was)

Was going on between those two

The professor

And

The mercenary.

The twin swordsman noticed it

And with a confused expression

He decided to ask

His teacher about it later.

Naturally, he forgot

And the subject was never brought up.

The mage saw it

And with narrowed eyes

He carefully observed

The mercenary, feeling protective,

Wanting to guard his sister

From any kind of... harassment.

He was always suspicious.

The summoner saw it too

And with a smirk on her face

She turned away

And decided that tonight

She and Colette would share a room,

She'd find an excuse for Genis and Lloyd to be together,

Just so she could see what would happen

If Raine and Kratos had to sleep in the same room.

... In the same bed, even.

The summoner laughed, and attracted many strange looks.

_... but it certainly wasn't a secret._

_

* * *

_

Haha, Sheena is so mean. But I wrote this based on a true story. I went camping last weekend with my brother, my sister and my brother's 'friend that's a girl'. Originally, my bro and I were going to share a tent (because we had two), my sis was going to be with my brother's friend, but then I decided to be mean, so me and my sis made up an excuse for us to share a tent just so that it would be really awkward in the other tent. Lolz, my brother got PO'ed at us.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	10. Disloyalty: ZelosxLloyd

_Betray: to act treacherously towards..._

It hurt.

Even after all these years,

Whenever he thought about _him_

Or saw a picture of _him_

Or visited _his_ hometown

It still hurt.

He didn't know

If he was still in love with _him_

Or if he was still angry at _him_

Or what.

There was a part of him that wanted to forget about _him_

But there was also a part of him

That wanted to remember _him_

And never lose the memories of the

Good times they had together.

The bad times could just scram.

He wanted to remember _him_ in a good way

Not think about what happened at the end.

The other part of him

Was glad that _he_ was gone

Was glad _he'd_ never come back.

And he just didn't know what to believe.

_... by revealing information to or otherwise aiding an enemy._

_

* * *

_

Back to the same old. Maybe I'll write another acrostic someday. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	11. First Date: LloydxPresea

_Ehmagawd..._

The first three times he'd asked her out

She'd declined.

Not because she didn't like him

Or because she didn't enjoy his company,

But because

Her brother-in-law would flip

If he found out that

She was dating a boy five years her elder

But she just couldn't resist

When he asked her out

Again.

His school let out an hour before hers

So he waited on the concrete steps

For sixty minutes

And when she finally emerged

He beamed at her

And she smiled back at him.

And all the girls at her school who thought she was a weirdo

Suddenly thought otherwise

Because she was going on date with _him_.

_... how did Presea get __**Lloyd Irving**__?_

_

* * *

_

Just finished reading the first Clique book. This series is addicting.

Anywho, AU, obviously.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	12. Dulche de Leche: RegalxPresea

_Baking is so much more fun..._

There was a sigh.

"I will prepare dinner again."

"Then I will assist you."

They spent hours in the kitchen

Together

Cooking up... whatever.

He taught her a lot

And she quickly grasped the concepts.

She smiled for the first time in a long time

And he laughed genuinely.

Together they pushed the professor out

Of the kitchen

When she offered to help.

No thank you.

We're fine on our own.

They didn't know where everyone else went.

Or where the time went, either.

But before they knew it

Dinner was over

And they were done cooking for the night.

Or so they thought.

She took one look at the group

All seeming a little down

Then looked back up at him

And uttered one word.

"Dessert."

He smiled back at her

Pleased to know

That she was eager to continue cooking

That she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Certainly."

They made their way back to the kitchen

Their home for the past three hours

And prepared a dough

For their dessert.

She paused in her baking

For a moment

And looked at him again.

He stared back at her.

Then she asked him.

"Chocolate chip or sugar?"

Smile and shrug.

"Your choice."

She finally settled on neither

And decided

That they would bake

Dulche de Leche cookies-

A traditional Altimira dessert

So they wrapped the original dough

And stuck it in the cooler

She checked the kitchen-

They had all the necessary ingredients

So they began to bake

They mixed the

Butter

Sugar

Egg yolks

Egg

Rum

And vanilla

Then added the

Flour

Cornstarch

And baking powder

And stirred it together

Then beat it

And divided the dough

And wrapped it

And stuck it in the cooler for thirty minutes

In that time

They created the sauce

Caramel

Thick and gooey

When time was up

They took out the dough

Unwrapped it

And cut it into little circles

The cookies baked

And when they came out

She took over the whole operation

And decided to make sandwiches

So she drizzled sauce over half the cookies

Then smashed them into sandwiches

And declared them

Dulche de Leche Sandwich Cookies.

He watched her with interest

And wiped all the excess sauce

Off her face

Gently

She smiled at him

Then loaded the cookies onto a tray

And sidled out of the kitchen

And presented the cookies to the group.

_... when you have someone to lick the sauce off your face._

_

* * *

_

I'm hungry. It's dinnertime.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

Note: Dulche de Leche is actually a caramel sauce from Latin America, and yes, I looked up this cookie recipe.


	13. Incomplete: RegalxAlicia

_I tried to go on like I never knew you..._

It's been said before

That age doesn't matter

In the game of love.

He had never agreed with that

He'd always thought it was morally improper

For a relationship as dysfunctional as this one.

But now he knew that he'd been wrong

And that whoever said that

Was right.

Age really didn't matter.

It may have been looked on as illegal

Or incorrect

Even offensive.

But he didn't care

Because he was in love with her

And nothing could change that.

True-

He was about twice her age

But she made him smile

She made him feel good about himself

And he knew that she loved him back

And always would

No matter what happened.

_...but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete. _

_

* * *

_

In case you're wondering, yes, those two lines in italics are from the song "Incomplete" by... the Backstreet Boys. First time I heard it, I thought "OhmygodRegalandAlicia!"

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	14. Wedding: ZelosxRaine

_I'll be the groom..._

"And what is my ultra cool gorgeous beauty up to?"

"Go away, Zelos."

Genis practically laughed in her face

When Raine told him.

Then she smacked him

And he almost started crying because

He realized that she was being serious.

Colette was ecstatic and was

Almost literally but not quite

Bouncing off the walls.

Lloyd just gaped.

Sheena shrieked and warned her

"Don't do it, don't do it, you'll regret it later!"

Presea murmured a "Congratulations."

Regal raised an eyebrow and told her

That he doubted Zelos would be able

To remain faithful.

He got smacked too.

Later Yuan admitted that he had

Dropped into a dead faint

When he'd received the wedding invitation.

And the hunnies?

...they murdered Zelos.

_... if you'll be my bride._

_

* * *

_

Lolz. Lines in Italics from the song "It Takes Two" from the musical "Hairspray." (_What gives a girl power and punch? Is it charm, is it poise- no, it's hairspray!"_)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	15. To Pass with Flying Colors: LloydxRaine

_She was the only reason..._

The tutoring session had been going well

Until Lloyd's dad walked in on them.

And then Professor Sage determined that

She was no longer fit to teach twelfth grade

And decided to switch schools too.

_... that Lloyd had passed his math course that year._

_

* * *

_

Really short. Gimme a break, right now inspiration = bleh, aka none. But I think I'll get better. :)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	16. Interrupted: YuanxForcystus

_From then on..._

Captain Alice McKullen of the Renegades

Was scarred for life.

She made a solemn vow

That the next time she had a report to turn in

She was going to knock on Lord Yuan's door

Instead of just barging in.

Because last time she just barged in

She got a large cannon arm shoved in her face

And was Indignated until she could barely move.

_... she turned her reports in to Botta._

_

* * *

_

Almost as short as the last one. Too bad. Decided to take a slightly different spin on this one, since I really had no idea how to write it. Seriously, I've been writing innocent crap like PreseaxLloyd and RainexLloyd. And now YuanxForcy? I'll let you know- I have a pre-determined list of couples and I write them in order. I don't skip around, so this one presented a challenge.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	17. Foiled Again: YuanxBotta

_After that..._

It hadn't even been two weeks

When she walked in on

Lord Yuan

And

Lord Botta.

She left with burn marks all over her body

And her helmet was on fire.

Why her?

Why was it always _her_ who walked in on him?

And why did he never lock the door?

_... she listened carefully at the door before entering a room._

_

* * *

_

Haha, poor Alice. A continuation of the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	18. Hopefully the Last Time: YuanxRaine

_Well, she mused..._

He really had no excuse for this one.

The Renegades were finished

Now that the world was back to normal

They were not needed anymore.

She was going to check the lounge

Because all the officers were packing up to go home

(wherever home was anyways)

And she thought she might've left

Some of her belongings

In there.

She didn't listen at the door,

Of course,

Because... well, why would she?

Everyone was leaving

So...

But anyways,

She swung the door open and-

"_Damn it, Captain! What is wrong with you?"_

How was she supposed to know

That ruin maniac was his new lover?

_... at least it was a woman this time._

_

* * *

_

Alice's misfortune continues when she walks in on Yuan and Raine.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	19. Nervous: RainexLinar

_So cute, so nervous, so innocent..._

"Linar likes you," Aisha told her.

Raine resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I know."

She smiled back at him

Though she wasn't as nervous as he was.

She wasn't nervous at all

Really.

Why should she be nervous?

They left Asgard that morning

And they didn't come back

For what seemed like ever.

She saw him again,

And she smiled back at him again.

He was still nervous.

Still cute as ever.

"But he-"

"Aisha, I know. Trust me."

_... Linar sort of had a thing for older women._

_

* * *

_

Did Linar strike anyone else as a nervous breakdown?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

Listened to "I'm Cute" from the Animaniacs while I wrote this. Lolz. Dot is my fave.


	20. Untouched: SheenaxMithos

It's Crack Pairing time! Got bored with normal couples, so I came up with this one. It was either this or KratosxKvar (my friend's boyfriend suggested that one; he says he has evidence that they started an Anna Fan Club. WTF?)

* * *

_Don't even talk about the consequence..._

They never spoke about it.

Never said anything,

Nothing

Absolutely _nothing_

Was said.

No one could ever guess.

It was like it wasn't happening.

He didn't want his new friend to

Get angry at him.

She didn't want people to

Think she was a child molester.

So they shut up and never said a word.

_... and I don't give a damn what they say or what they think._

_

* * *

_

Sheena and Mithos. I warned you that it was a crack pairing.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Lines in Italics are from the song "Untouched" by the Veronicas. Don't own any of that.


	21. Almost Lover: RainexYggdrasill

I thought Crack Pairing Time was last chapter. Whatevs.

* * *

_Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream..._

She didn't know when it started

She didn't know when they got together

How he managed to whisk her away to Vinheim

Without anyway else noticing

And how she always seemed to get back

Before everyone else woke.

But she supposed it was a good thing that

He was able to do that

Otherwise

They'd all kill her.

Probably literally

Because

He was their enemy after all.

And he did wear spandex.

And have a feminine appearance.

And he was a disco lord.

But she lusted after him anyways.

_... should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do._

_

* * *

_

Lines in Italics are from the song "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	22. Comfort: RainexSheena

**WARNING: **Contains yuri, aka girl on girl. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

_Derris-Kharlan could've crushed the house..._

It's a good thing Colette and Presea

Were heavy sleepers.

Because Sheena and Raine

Both liked their comfort

And there was nowhere else

Comfortable

In Altessa's house.

Just out of curiosity

They'd tried it once

In the den.

After five minutes

Raine was like

"Let's _go_."

So they went back to the bedroom.

_... and those two would not have noticed anything._

_

* * *

_

'I've already been to heaven. I've already been to heaven. And after five minutes, I was like "Let's _go_."'

Ah, the wonders of Kelly. If you don't get it, don't worry about it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	23. Don't Need A Man: SheenaxColette

**WARNING: **Again, like the last chapter, this contains yuri. Don't like, don't read.

_I don't need a man..._

And in that instant

When the Chosen tripped

And pulled the Summoner down with her

They both realized something:

That men were cheaters and liars and they didn't have to put up with that.

The contact of their lips was magic.

And then Genis ruined the moment.

_... to make it happen._

_

* * *

_

If you've read my oneshot, "Don't Need A Man" then you'll get it. If not, you'll probably still get it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	24. Oblivious: KratosxMartel

_I can still recall our last summer..._

He watched her

From across the

Campfire

She was aware

Of his hazel eyes

On her face

But she tried to ignore it

She told herself that

He wasn't looking

And she glued herself

To Yuan.

Mithos seemed to realize

Too

That he was staring at her

Because he was always

Trying to distract him.

Yuan seemed to be

The only one

That was unaware

Of what was going on.

Which turned out to be a good thing,

Because once they started seeing each other

They needed Yuan

To be as

Oblivious

As possible.

_...we took a chance, like we were dancing our last dance._

_

* * *

_

I always thought that Kratos and Martel was an intriguing couple, even if no one ever wrote about them. XD

Lines in italics are lyrics of the song "Our Last Summer" by ABBA.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	25. Lloyd's an Idiot: KratosxSheena

"_He didn't really believe that, did he?"_

Lloyd asked her that evening

What she and Kratos talked about

Whenever they left camp together.

Sheena choked.

_Talked about...?_

He must've thought...

Sheena stumbled over her words

Trying to come up with a response.

She didn't know that Lloyd had noticed

But if he'd noticed

Then certainly the others had too.

Kratos stood, not 10 feet away,

But Lloyd's back was to him.

The mercenary had a pained look on his face,

And Sheena couldn't figure out why.

So she told Lloyd that they just talked about

The stars

And their journey

And what the world would be like once Colette regenerated it.

And he bought it.

Soaked it up like he was a sponge.

"_He's Lloyd. What do you think?_

_

* * *

_

Whoa, Kratos and Sheena. Never thought I'd see the day.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	26. If This Is A Dream: LloydxSheena

_If this is a dream, I wonder..._

"Lloyd,"

Crying, gasping,

"I'm so sorry..."

Swallows the lump in his throat,

Tries to control his tears

And turns away from her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Lloyd," she whispers.

He repeats it.

"It doesn't matter."

He wonders

In the back of his mind

How can she do that?

How can she lie to his face

Knowing full well that he's going to find out,

And then come begging for mercy

When she knows

He's too angry for words.

He's never been put in a situation

Quite like this before.

Neither of them have.

And that just makes the pain of her betrayal

Even more hurtful.

When she's finally gone

He sits on his bed

Her old bed as well

And clenches his fist,

Still trying to stop his tears.

_... could someone wake me up?_

_

* * *

_

Am trying so hard not to laugh. Yes, I **do not like** the pairing Lloyd x Sheena. Am probably going to get shot for this.

Lines in italics are lyrics from the song "Someone Wake Me Up" by The Veronicas.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS, or any of The Veronicas lyrics.


	27. Here Lies Colette Brunell: YuanxColette

_Here lies Colette Brunell..._

He held her close

And she cried

Cried for hours

And he whispered to her,

Comforted her

And made her forget

Everything that had happened.

She depended on him for this

And she loved him for it.

He wasn't sure if

What he felt

Was

Love or

Lust

But whatever it was,

He knew that

They were more than allies

In this war.

A hundred years later

He kneels by her grave

As young as ever

But looking more

Sorrowful

As the minutes tick by.

He traces the lettering

On the headstone with his finger

And

For the first time in a long time

He starts to cry.

_... beloved wife of Lloyd Irving and beloved mother of Roma Irving._

_

* * *

_

Yes... Yuan and Colette... Although I know for a fact that this has been done before. I've read a Yulette (lolz) fic before, probably more than one.

This poem was inspired by The Phantom of the Opera- I think it's the very last scene, where Raul is at the grave and he sees the rose... yes, the Yuan of the Opera strikes again!!!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	28. Quirk: RegalxRaine

I don't even know what this poem's about, just FYI, so don't drop down in a dead faint if you are confused.

* * *

_Quirk..._

He didn't know

What it was about

The Professor

That made him smile,

But there was something

Some little quirk

That he found highly entertaining.

Entertaining here meaning

"He could sit and watch her for hours without ever getting bored."

He was about to offer to teach her

How to cook

When she brought it up herself.

He had to hold back a broad grin

And answer in a composed voice,

Like they expected of him.

_... idiosyncrasy, peculiarity, habit, whim, eccentricity. _

_

* * *

_

**My BFF:** Regal is probably the only normal one in this whole game.

**Me:** I wouldn't describe any of these people as "normal."

**My BFF:** True, true.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	29. Before Genis Ate Himself: SheenaxGenis

Woo! Yeah! Genis eats himself! Alright!

Ignore me. Something was wrong with me when I wrote "After Genis Ate Himself," and something's wrong with me now as I present to you... "Before Genis Ate Himself."

* * *

_Before..._

We were together on the plane

Laughing and joking around

Quietly as to not

Disturb the other passengers.

Most of them

Were

Asleep anyways.

The ride was a bit bumpy

But we didn't care.

It was to be

Expected.

I remember the chill

That ran up my spine

And an announcement came over

The PA system

And the pilot informed us

That we were going to crash.

Genis turned to me

And squeezed my hand,

Smiling bravely.

I smiled back, tears forming in my eyes.

_... and after._

_

* * *

_

... and then five hours later Genis chomps on his arm (om nom nom nom) and then jumps off a mountain. Happy, happy, joy, joy.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	30. Admiration: ZelosxColette

He felt bad.

Whenever

He saw her

And he realized

That this

Sixteen-year-old

Klutz of a girl

Was a lot stronger

Than him

It made him feel bad

Like he'd

Let everybody down

Or something.

Like he was

A big

Disappointment.

And that

Just made him

Admire her

Even more.

* * *

Zelos x Colette. I kind of like this pairing. ;) Dunno why, but I think it's cute. No lines in italics this time, because I'm lazy.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	31. First Kiss: GenisxColette

Soft.

Like a cashmere blanket in the dead of the night.

Dry.

Like the fine grains of sand that covered the desert.

Gentle.

Like when a child cries, and his mother is there to comfort him.

Exciting.

Like the first time you ride your bike without anyone helping you.

First.

Like building a house when you've never built one before.

Like when your teacher hands back to you the first test you ever took.

Like your first kiss.

* * *

Like when you realized that the kangaroos in Winnie the Pooh are named "Kanga" and "Roo" for a reason.

Me? Freshman year of high school. Finally clicked. "Wait... if you put 'Kanga' and 'Roo' together... it makes 'Kangaroo!' Genius!"

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	32. Let it Snow: YuanxSheena

_The weather outside is frightful..._

The snow fell fast,

Thickly,

Covered the city

In a white sheet of winter.

The lit candles in the ballroom

Flickered

Standing near the open windows

Against an icy background,

And the Yuletide wind blew in

And the candles

Shimmered once again

And went out.

At the balcony door

I watched the snowstorm

Hugging myself

With nothing but

A thin nightgown for warmth

And I think about the chill

And long for a fire to be lit.

But suddenly those thoughts

Disappear

When the door opens

And I turn and I see you,

Smiling lightly

And holding a hand out,

Gesturing for me to join you.

_... since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_

* * *

_

Yes, Yuan x Sheena again. This poem's based on a story I was planning on writing, where Zelos is having a New Years Masquerade and Yuan bursts into the ballroom halfway through wearing sexy, tight red pants, exclaims that he's written an opera and pulls out his sword... sorry, wrong plotline. No, in my story, Yuan and Sheena encountered each other on the balcony and you get the point.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**P.S.: **I am starting to take requests for couples, although I have three more I want to do before that. But feel free to request anything from crack to canon. :)


	33. It's a Shame, Really: YggdrasillxLloyd

It was a pity,

Really,

That he would have to kill Lloyd

In the end.

Such a _strong, handsome_-

"My Lord?"

Ah, damn Pronyma.

* * *

I've noticed that as I go on, these poems are becoming more like drabbles in poem form than actual poems. ???

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	34. Enduring Lust: ForcystusxChocolat

With his good arm

He pushed her up

Against the wall

And,

Ignoring the fear that radiated from her,

Pressed his lips to hers.

The cannon arm hung limply at his side,

Although

One of her hands gripped that shoulder.

Chocolat had half a mind

To slap him.

But she decided against it,

Considering that at least she'd been

Liberated from that awful ranch.

Even if she had to endure his lust.

... though she didn't half mind it.

* * *

A request from Crimson Cataclysm. Forcystus x Chocolat. Never thought I'd live to see the day.

Any more requests? Remember: crack to canon!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	35. Lost and Found: ChocolatxTabatha

Lost

In the Gaoracchi Forest

Was not a good place

To be.

Especially with very little

Training with a sword,

Even if she had had

One of the best swordsmen

In the world

As her teacher.

Still, three days of training

Amounted to almost nothing

Against the dark creatures

Of this monstrous forest.

So it was very lucky

That she ran into

The green-haired doll

When she did.

Even more lucky

That the doll invited her

To stay for the night.

She accepted with

A blush.

* * *

Woohoo, Chocolat and Tabatha.

YO ACCIDENT PRONE! Took your advice and wrote down everyone's names and drew out about 30 couples. (I only realized after this that I'd forgotten Regal, lolz). So thanks for your words of wisdom.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	36. Something About You: PreseaxOrochi

It wasn't until after

The journey

When she went to visit

Sheena

That she realized

There was something about him.

And she couldn't exactly

Put a finger on

What it was,

But it was definitely

Something.

Especially when he saw her

Watching him

And even though she was

Horrified that he'd spotted her

She couldn't turn away,

And she was glad that she didn't

Because he gave her a light

Smile

A curious glint in his dark eyes.

Slowly, she stepped towards him

And that was the moment

That her life changed.

She saw him walking, getting

Closer and closer

To her

And she took a few more steps.

It wasn't long before

They were face to face-

Literally, no, because

Even though she was

Years older than him,

She still resembled that of

A young, teenaged girl

And he was a handsome

Young man.

But none of that mattered,

Because at that moment in time,

He reached down and

Caressed her face.

She touched his hand

Smiling.

"So beautiful,"

He murmured.

* * *

Inspired by the dance at the gym scene from West Side Story. Orochi and Presea. My new favorite pairing (jk).

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	37. Thing: KratosxPronyma

"She's always had a thing for you,"

Yuan murmured.

Kratos resisted the urge

To slap him,

And instead turned to look at

Pronyma.

Her furious scowl told him

Everything he needed to know.

"I thought she had a thing for Forcystus,"

He muttered back.

A shrug

From the half-elf.

"That was before the cannon arm.

You know, I imagine it must be

Pretty hard to do anything with-"

"Not another word."

* * *

Strange, but I like this pairing. XD.

This title sucks, man. Could not come up with a better one. Maybe one of my faithful reviewers can come up with a better title...?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	38. You Killed Her: LloydxZelos

The two swordsmen

Faced off

Both gripping their

Weapons, tightly

To the point of almost

Cracking their knuckles.

The brunette had tears

Streaking down his face,

But the redhead was composed,

In control of his emotions.

On the ground behind the

Redhead, a young teenage boy sat,

His axe stained with human blood.

He too was crying

Emerald eyes shining with tears.

Lloyd glared at Zelos,

Who smirked back at him.

"Why?" the twin swordsmen cried,

"Why'd you do it?"

Zelos twirled his sword expertly

In his hand,

Still leering at his old friend.

"Why did _I _do it?" he said softly.

"_I _didn't do anything..."

Lloyd lashed out,

Swinging his swords like

A madman.

"You killed her!" he screamed,

Anger rising up like a lava wave.

"You... you..."

"I didn't kill her," Zelos muttered.

He jerked his head

Back

Towards the blue-haired boy

On the floor,

Gripping the bloody axe.

"_Cam did."_

_

* * *

_

WAAAH, no one's gonna get this!!!!

Based on a scene (that I haven't actually written yet, lolz) from my fic "Listen to Your Heart." This particular scene is from Book 2, with Lloyd, Zelos and (OC) Cam. It's a long story _why_ Lloyd and Zelos are fighting, and it's also a long story about what Cam did to piss Lloyd off so much. So I'm not going to elaborate. ;)

And by the way, don't ask me how this is Zelloyd, because it really isn't. This is just what came out when I sat down to write.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Most of it, anyways.


	39. Stay the Night: SheenaxLinar

Sigh.

They'd already been here.

They were gone.

Headed to Luin.

She was too late,

Had been delayed.

She turned to thank

The young man who'd

Given her this information,

But stopped when she saw

The loving sparkle in his eyes.

Why was he looking at her like that?

Surely people asked for

Info about the Chosen all the time...

"You can stay the night if you want,"

He said quietly,

Wringing his hands nervously.

Ah.

That was why.

* * *

Sheena x Linar. Nuff said.

P.S: Does Sheena catch up with you at Asgard? I have no idea, hence this poem. This is assuming that she doesn't.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	40. What Kratos Doesn't Know: YuanxAnna

What he didn't know

Couldn't hurt him...

Right?

That was what Anna

Had said

When Yuan resisted

Her lust and kisses.

But was it true?

Kratos didn't know,

As far as they knew,

And as long as they kept it that way,

They would,

Supposedly,

Be fine.

But Yuan was beginning to doubt that

And maybe Anna sensed it

And maybe that's why

She dragged him

To the nearest inn.

* * *

Laughing the whole time I wrote this. It's like in all of those Kratos-Lloyd-father-son-fluff fics... Anna's always out "shopping"... sure, Kratos, sure... you keep thinking that...

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	41. It's Different: PreseaxColette

Presea stared

At her reflection

In the mirror,

Her face blank

And emotionless.

Beside her, Colette giggled

And clapped her hands

Together.

Presea turned away.

"Do you like it?"

The Chosen asked,

Giddy with excitement.

The pink-haired girl

Did not answer immediately,

But instead turned back

Around to,

Once again,

Gaze at her reflection.

Her hair hung down

Past her shoulders

Straight and soft.

"It's... different,"

She answered,

Then with a slight smile,

"But I like it."

* * *

Presea x Colette. Wahoo. Loople-doo.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	42. Guitarist: ZelosxLloyd

Strum, and

Words under his breath,

A whisper,

Humming,

Picking at strings.

Zelos watches him,

Observes the zealous

Plucking, picking

And

Mutter of lyrics.

He smiles,

Chuckles lightly.

For the village idiot,

Lloyd can be a pretty

Smart

Guy.

* * *

Don't know about the rest of you, but I always imagined Lloyd as something of a guitarist and singer. Dunno why.

Managed a fairly happy Zelloyd poem this time... if you've noticed, the last two Zelloyd poems I wrote were quite depressing, so I decided to give it another try. Pretty happy with how this turned out, even if it only took like five minutes to write.

I have "Dude Looks Like a Lady" by Aerosmith stuck in my head... I keep seeing Yggdrasil, lolz.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	43. Alone at Camp: GenisxRegal

We were alone at camp

Again.

The girls had gone for a swim,

And Zelos had

(No doubt)

Left to follow them,

Dragging Lloyd along with him.

So it was just me

And Regal.

Again.

Probably the fifth time

In the last two weeks.

And the only thing

That had happened so far

Was when our hands

Gently touched

As I passed the ladle to him.

Staying back at camp

And helping prepare lunch

Was worth it,

Definitely, I thought,

If I got to spend time with him.

* * *

Hmm... not real fond of the pedophilia here, but it's cute nonetheless.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	44. Please Don't Go: SheenaxKratos

"Derris-Kharlan, huh?"

A silence,

And he looks at her,

Eyes filled with unreadable emotion.

The awkwardness increases,

And she

Swallows,

Then tries again:

"I don't...

Want you to...go."

More silence,

What she expected

And she turns to leave.

"I know."

Looks back at him,

At the sadness in his eyes,

And knows that,

For once,

He's not lying.

"I've heard that before."

Of course-

Lloyd...

Wouldn't have wanted him...

To go, either,

But for a different reason.

"But I have to."

She sighs,

Turns away again.

"I know... I know."

* * *

Pretty much done away with the lines in italics. Don't know why they were ever there, but I kinda miss 'em. :P Maybe they'll be back soon.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	45. Betrayed by Love: YggdrasilxYuan

Anger, hurt

Etched across

His angelic features.

And in a voice that could

Freeze the ocean-

"You betrayed me."

There was no denying it.

He couldn't meet the other

Angel's eyes,

Instead staring at the ground,

Cerulean hair trapping his face

In shadow.

"It had to be done."

Then-

"So you pick him over me."

Aghast, Yuan glanced up.

"W-what?"

Yggdrasill's face hardened,

And he confirmed Yuan's fears with

"Kratos.

Don't think I haven't noticed."

Yuan frowned, emerald eyes shining.

"There's... nothing- between us."

Yggdrasill laughs

Scornfully

Mocking,

And whispers in his former lover's ear,

"Of course not, love."

* * *

I heart Yuan x Yggdrasill. Is smexy. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	46. Rockin' Christmas Angel: YuanxRaine

_How I love my rockin' Christmas angel..._

The song on the radio

Makes her laugh

To herself

And she,

Discreetly,

Turns up the volume.

He doesn't react at first,

But once

He realizes what

The song is about,

He glances up and

Raises an eyebrow at her,

Smirking slightly.

"Well, Professor Sage,"

He says, still smiling.

She's looking down

At her work,

Trying to hide

The furious blush

Growing on her face.

It's this damn Renegade-

Making her act like

A foolish, schoolgirl.

"Hmm?"

She looks up, and finds herself

Staring into his eyes.

Slowly, he leans in

And presses his lips against hers.

She drops her quill,

Immersed in the kiss

And then he pulls away

And whispers a few choice words in her ear...

"Hope you're good and ready for a hot Christmas Eve..."

_... he is heaven sent, rockin' Christmas angel- I'm yours._

_

* * *

_

I had too much fun writing this. Christmas in July, right? ;) Well, August now.

Aahh, something's wrong with me. When I was writing this, I spelled "immersed" as "emersed." WTF?!? I guess we all have our days.

Lines in italics from the song "Rockin' Christmas Angel" from the album "Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure, Volume 8, Disc 2."

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Tales of Symphonia, or the song "Rockin' Christmas Angel."


	47. MMM! DELECTABLE!: KratosxMithos

"I've been meaning

To ask, Kratos..."

The seraph didn't even hear

The question,

Too preoccupied

With staring

Into his superior's eyes.

_Mithos in one word,_

He thought,

_Delectable. _

Mithos,

Irritated,

Waved a hand in front of

Kratos' face.

"Are you even listening?!?"

A small smile

Appeared on the

Older seraph's face.

"I'm... paying attention."

Mithos turned away,

Scowling,

Apparently still not

Believing him.

Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"That's pedophilia, Kratos."

"Aw, shuddup."

Pronyma,

Having overheard this exchange,

Choked on her own spit.

* * *

Mmm... DELECTABLE!!!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	48. Revived: PronymaxTabatha

"This is her?"

Wide, emerald eyes,

Blinking

Staring.

Tabatha gazes at them

From a distance,

Pale green hair wrapped in a braid,

Swinging from side to side

As she stumbles about,

A strange smile on her face.

It doesn't suit her,

But,

Temporarily,

She's revived as Martel

And resembles the poor girl

In every way.

Pronyma watches

The doll with an

Unreadable expression,

But Yuan knows

What she's thinking.

"Back off, beyotch!

She's MINE!"

* * *

Haha. I've been dreaming of using that line for a long time, and now I finally did.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	49. My Little Angelus Project: KvarxAnna

This one's for Crimson Cataclysm!

* * *

There is a glint

In his eyes

As he watches his soldiers

Attach the Exsphere

To the skin

Between her

Collarbones.

She glares at him

Unsure of what exactly

He is thinking,

But the smirk

That then appears on

His face

Tells her all she

Needs to know.

She struggles against

Their grips,

But the soldiers pin her

To the wall

And chain her to it

With some kind of

Clasps.

They take their leave.

He approaches her,

Just waiting to see

Her reaction.

He leans in,

Close enough for him

To whisper and have her

Hear him.

He mutters five words

That she will never forget...

"Now, my little Angelus Project..."

* * *

**Me: **WTF is up with Kvar? What a creeper.

**My sis: **Took you long enough to figure that out.

**Me: **Ah, shut up.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	50. Suffering: YggyxPronyma CHAPTER 50!

This one's for Kazuki-kun is an A and an A!

* * *

"Lord... Yggdrasill...

It hurts...

Please..."

It kills him to do this

But it is

A show of power

Of strength

And she knows

That it must end like this.

He doesn't

Look at her,

In order to avoid

Being hurt even more,

But eventually

He cannot take it.

"Mithos... please..."

How many times

He's heard her

Utter that name,

Whispered

Or

Screamed,

Her nails

Digging into his back,

Their legs tied up

Together,

Entangled in a knot of lust.

It is by love

What he does next.

She is suffering-

He cannot

Bear to see that,

Though he won't have

Any of _them _know that.

So he reaches down

And kills her

By his own hand,

He kills her,

The look in her eyes

Haunting him.

And now he knows

Now he understands

How Kratos feels

Everyday

Of his immortal life.

* * *

Aw. Poor Yggy. Gotta love him. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	51. Laser Eyes: KratosxColette

I apologize ahead of time for the title. Could not come up with a serious title for the life of me, so...

This one's for FallenAngelCyril!

* * *

It was strange

Because

She felt as if

He knew

What she was going through,

As if he had

Been there, done that.

She could feel him

Watching her,

His dark, mysterious

Eyes

Acting as a laser,

Burning through

The back of her head

Into her mind,

As if he could see

Just what she was thinking.

She felt it,

And she knew that,

Despite his icy personality

And the cold despair in his eyes

And the monotonous tone

In his voice,

She knew that he cared

For her.

* * *

I think Kratos is a superhero, because

1) He has telepathic communication abilities

2) He has laser eyes

3) I would love to see him in tights and a cape. XD

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	52. Not Yet: YggdrasilxColette

This one's for FallenAngelCyril!

* * *

Despite

What she symbolized

What she was supposed to be,

He couldn't help

Finding her attractive.

Sure,

It disturbed him,

But he really couldn't help it.

He wasn't...

_Hadn't_ been in love

With Martel,

She was his sister.

But Colette was

Different...

One might call it

Incest,

But it wasn't quite that.

She wasn't his sister.

Yet.

Just a vessel.

* * *

Drew this one out of a hat too and then FallenAngelCyril requested it and I was like "WTF? How am I supposed to write a poem about Yggdrasill x Colette? Isn't that like incest or Middlesex something?"

But I guess it's not really... not yet. ;)

Couldn't come up with a title for this one either... my mental title generator must be broken. Have to get the brain fairies to fix it for me.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	53. Cutest: GenisxLloyd

Raine knew.

She had known for

A long time

About Lloyd

And

Genis.

Neither of them was

Ever very good

At keeping a secret

Or

Hiding something

That they didn't want

Anyone else to know.

And Raine thought

It was the cutest thing in the world.

... but that was before she saw

Genis and Mithos together.

* * *

Haha, Genis x Mithos is so much better than Genis x Lloyd.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	54. Forgiven: LloydxChocolat

Now that she

Knows the truth,

She only hopes

That he can

Forgive her.

He visits that

Morning

And starts the

Day off

With a quick

Kiss on her cheek.

She knows

That she

Has been

Forgiven.

* * *

I hate Chocolat's voice so she gets a crappy poem.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	55. Just One Picture: BottaxMartel

He'd seen

A picture

Of her.

Just one.

One picture of

The slender face,

Emerald eyes,

Pale jade hair,

A smile to light up the world.

He now knew

Why the angel

Was so grief-stricken

All the time.

* * *

Drew this one out of a hat…

**Me: **WTF?!?

**Myself: **Have fun with that.

**I: **How the hell…

Guess it could've been weirder… like Origin x Frank or something… O.o

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	56. Distractions: AltessaxMartel

Recommend reading 'Revived' before this, or else the ending will be like "wtf was that about?"

* * *

He doesn't know

At this point

Whether to address her

As

'Tabatha'

Or

'Martel.'

He supposes

She's a bit of both.

He's supposed

To be

Examining her progress,

But he's distracted

By her shining green

Eyes,

The eyes that were

Dull and lifeless

Before Tabatha became Martel.

But still,

There is that bit of

Tabatha in her,

That small part

Of the girl,

As if she knows that

She is not Martel

And never will be.

He's also distracted

By an interesting

Scene across the room,

As Lord Kratos is forced

To drag Lord Yuan

Away from Lady Pronyma

As they snarl at each other.

"Back off, beyotch!

She's MINE!"

* * *

Haha, could not resist. Thought that this was going to turn out serious, but apparently not...

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	57. The Princess Requests: HildaxLloyd

Princess Hilda

Has requested an

Audience

With the

Eternal Swordsman.

A private

Audience

In her own chambers.

The courier says

All of this

With a straight face

And the room

Is silent

As he conveys his message.

But the moment he leaves,

Zelos bursts out laughing

And Kratos

Glares at his son,

As if he can send him

A telepathic message

Including the word

'Protection.'

Lloyd just gulps.

* * *

Oh Kratos. Doesn't want to be a granddaddy just yet. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

BTW... It's really hot outside today.


	58. The Princess is a Busy Woman:HildaxZelos

Master Zelos Wilder

Is requested

At the castle.

It's the same day,

The same message,

The same courier.

Zelos raises

His eyebrows

And Kratos

Glares at him too,

Only this time

His telepathic message

Is something more along

The lines of:

'I hope to god that you get her knocked up.'

* * *

Lolz. I highly recommend reading "The Princess Requests" first, otherwise the whole 'Kratos-and-his-telepathic-communication-abilities' thing won't make any sense.

Not that it makes any more sense if you _do _read 'The Princess Requests' first...

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	59. Strength to Live: BottaxPietro

Luin.

He's rebuilding it.

This man.

The ranch escapee.

The victim of Cruxis.

He still has strength.

Strength enough

To convince people

That life will continue.

Botta admires that

Because he considers himself

Weak in that respect.

Not always the optimist,

But it can't be helped.

He used to live with Yuan.

And that man

Is cheerless enough

For both worlds.

* * *

Because even though he looks like a shaved gorilla, Botta deserves to live.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	60. Paper Crane: SheenaxKuchinawa

It's a memento,

She tells herself,

Just that.

Just a piece of his life

To honor him.

Nothing more.

Because she wasn't

In love with him.

The small

Paper crane

Is being cradled in

The hand of a baby girl,

_Her_ baby girl.

The paper crane

That he folded for her

When they were naught

But children.

Her daughter coos

And Sheena smiles,

Pleased that someone else

Finds it beautiful.

* * *

No idea who the daddy is. Maybe it's Kratos. I've grown to like Kratos x Sheena. ;D

ZOMG LLOYD'S A BIG BROTHER!!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	61. Familiar: ForcystusxMithos

The boy

Is familiar

And

Forcystus knows

That he's seen him somewhere

Before.

Still, he doesn't really care

And presses his lips

Tighter.

Mithos decides that the

Iselia ranch is his favorite.

* * *

This was prompted by the question: 'Are the cardinals aware that Mithos and Yggdrasill are the same person? Or rather, that Yggdrasill can take on the form of a young boy?'

I dunno.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	62. Kitchen Mayhem: RainexWonderChef

This is for AkatsukisNumber1Fangrl!!

* * *

Half a cup of onions

3 tablespoons of milk

A whole jar of mustard…

She stirs

And stirs

Working feverishly,

Muttering

Ingredients

And

Directions

Under her breath,

Flinging vegetables

Across the kitchen,

Aiming for the giant pot

That sits on the stove,

Hoping they land inside.

Fruits flying through

The air,

A glop of

_Something_

Splattered on the

Original recipe.

He watches,

Rubbing his temples.

This is going to be

Harder

Than he thought.

* * *

Raine's disastrous cooking strikes again… and the poor Wonder Chef is there to witness it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	63. That Was Your MOTHER?: YuanxVirginia

He is horrified

When one night

As he and Raine

Lay side by side

In bed

Their naked bodies

Touching,

She tells him

That her mother's name was

Virginia.

Memories come flooding back

Of a young elf woman

At the bar

On that late

May night

In Meltokio.

And then of the

Four lustful hours

That followed.

He always thought

That he'd seen

Raine somewhere

Before,

And as he bites his lip,

Now he knows where.

* * *

Yuan and Virginia?!? Well... maybe Virginia and Kloitz were arguing so Virginia went out to a bar and got drunk and then she had an affair with Yuan...

Hmm, this leads to new questions. What if Yuan is Raine's father? That would make her ¾ elf, ¼ human. Hmm...

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	64. Whip It, Baby: RanchPrisoner1xWhipmaster

This one's for GA... had so much fun writing this, XD.

* * *

Sometimes

He's disobedient

And doesn't

Follow directions

Just to make

The Whipmaster

Angry.

Because then

He's cornered

Up against a wall,

Can see the light

In the Desian's eyes,

Can smell his breath,

That yummy cinnamon mint gum flavor.

And

That's when

He gets whipped.

Whip it, baby!

* * *

Just could not resist.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	65. Infiltration: ForcystusxLloyd

This one's for you, GA! (You did say that you like Forcystus... ;D)

* * *

The infiltration

Of the

Iselia Ranch

Was not going so well.

Lloyd

Had managed

To get separated

From the rest of

His team,

Consisting of

Raine, Kratos and Genis.

He'd gotten lost

Along the way to

The control room,

And had no idea

Where he was.

Hurtling through the base,

Chased by Desians,

He stumbled across

A silver door.

He didn't know where

It led,

But curiosity overtook him,

And he opened it

And flung himself

Inside.

The floors of the

Mysterious room

Were made of

Pearl white tile,

Glistening and shining

As he soiled them

With his dirty boots.

The walls had been

Painted

Snow white, shining

White.

He had to squint

In the brightness and

Whiteness.

But his eyes widened

When he looked ahead

And saw a

King-sized bed

With soft, pale,

Cream-colored sheets

And crimson rose petals

Sprinkled over it.

The most surprising thing,

However,

Was Forcystus,

Posed nude on the bed

With a smirk

Plastered on his face.

Lloyd gaped, unable

To contain his

Utter disbelief.

Forcy licked his lips.

The swordsman

Almost died.

"I've been waiting for you,

Lloyd Irving..."

* * *

I had WAY too much fun writing this. ;D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS, because if I did then this would actually happen in the game. XD


	66. A Healthy Relationship: CruLloydxForcy

This one's for GA!

* * *

Visits

To the ranch

Were never

Prolonged.

He did his

Business,

And

Then he left.

Granted,

His business

Wasn't

"Business",

Strictly speaking,

But it still needed

To be done.

Couples need

A good level

Of intimacy

In order to maintain

A healthy relationship.

That was his excuse

Anyways.

* * *

Not happy with this one. That said, I'm probably going to write another one.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	67. Rainbow: ForcystusxColette

"Where?"

She points a slender finger,

Out towards the meadow,

The golden fields

And plains,

Then raises her hand

And draws an arc in the sky,

The wonderful, cornflower sky

And whispers to him,

Whispers in his pointed ear

The legend of the rainbow,

How it's rumored to be

The pathway

To the heavens,

The pathway

That the Twin Angels

Once walked on

As they grieved for the hero

Mithos,

As they ascended

To the heavens.

* * *

For full details on the Twin Angel Stars, see Chap. 3 of my fic "Reminiscence."

**Disclaimer: Do not own. *dances* **


	68. Zelos the Manizer: ZelosxYuan

Just because

He was a womanizer

Didn't mean that

He couldn't like

Men too.

The blue-haired seraph

Desperately

Tried to push him away,

But Zelos stood

His ground and

Stayed exactly where he was.

Lips-locked tight

In a game of lust,

Yuan eventually had to

Give in.

_What does that _

_Make me,_

Zelos pondered,

_A manizer?_

_

* * *

_

Manizer? Dunno where that came from.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	69. Ballroom Dancing: YggdrasillxSheena

AU because I'm a cheater like that.

FallenAngelCyril- this one's for you!

* * *

She spots him

Across the ballroom,

Past the sweeping gowns

And bold tuxedos

Catches a glimpse

Of emerald eyes

And swirls around

To examine the face

That the eyes belong to.

Handsome figures,

Long, blonde hair pulled back

In a loose ponytail

Bangs swept to the side.

He's staring at her,

Knows that she's watching him

And he glides over to her

And holds out a hand.

Smiling, she takes it

And he spins her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Just realized that she could be talking about Yuan, if I hadn't said "blond." Lolz, nah it's Yggy. I think he'd be hot with his hair in a ponytail. Sort of like Lucius Malfoy, only hotter.

And I have no idea how tuxedos can be bold, that just sort of popped up while I was writing. Maybe they're all wearing rainbow tuxedos. XD

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	70. Amigos Para Siempre: LloydxPronyma

FallenAngelCyril, this is for you! Finally got around to doing it...

* * *

"Amigos Para Siempre."

These words

This promise that they made

This vow that they swore...

It seems so stale

On his chapped lips,

As he stands on the mountain

Twirling a small dandelion

Between his rough,

Callused fingers.

He doesn't cry,

Because he knows

That they never

Could have been

Together,

Because it was forbidden

In more way than one.

A wind blows from the north-

The wild grass

On the edge of the cliff

Sways in the breeze...

Brushes his hair

Out of his eyes

And he gazes across the continent

Out to the sea and beyond,

Wondering if she ever stood up here,

Stood here and just looked.

* * *

Amigos para siempre means you'll always be my friend!

Not positive on the spelling here- but that's what it says on my computer. Then again, I think I put that in there... whatevs. If I'm wrong, correct me.

And if you haven't heard the song "Amigos Para Siempre", then look it up on YouTube.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS by Namco or "Amigos Para Siempre" by Andrew Lloyd Webber.


	71. Hot: ZelosxKratos

Zelos didn't know

About anyone else

But personally...

He thought

Kratos was hot.

The bangs covering his

Dark, sexy eyes,

Giving him this

Mysterious, dark, brooding

Aura,

Not to mention

The tight pants.

Gotta love the pants.

He'd considered sharing

This with someone,

Possibly Lloyd,

Since they were close.

Then he thought-

"Oh shit.

Lloyd's the guy's son."

Screw that idea.

* * *

I know _I _think Kratos is hot, even if he is kind of an asshole.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	72. Angel of Disco: KratosxYggdrasill

He knew he should be

Appalled

By this new form,

This...

Lord of Saturday Night Fever,

The Angel of Disco.

Yuan was.

The blunet could

Barely keep himself

From choking whenever

Yggdrasill entered the room.

But Kratos liked it.

He thought it was

Sexy.

Not that he'd ever

Tell that to

Anyone, but...

* * *

Yggy makes Kratos hot and bothered and you know it. ;D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	73. Foxy: ZelosxMartel

In the few moments,

That Martel was awake,

Zelos almost

_Could not_

_For the life of him_

Resist the urge

To hit on her.

Her voice made him feel

Foxy.

Everyone else

Was too

Preoccupied with the

Situation at hand

To notice the large,

Suggestive gesture

He made towards

Mithos' sister.

Lloyd would've killed him.

* * *

I've wanted to use the word 'foxy' ever since I watched the episode from the 2nd season of 'Doctor Who' where Cassandra possesses the Doctor and he says that he feels 'foxy'.

The thing here is- Martel _looks_ like Colette, but her voice is different, and she acts different too.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	74. ThePrincessLikesOlderMen: HildaxKratos

Will make a helluva lot more sense if you read "The Princess Requests" and "The Princess is a Busy Woman" first.

* * *

Hilda's just found out

That Kratos is the

Father

Of the

Eternal Swordsman.

Delighted,

The courier is called

Back to her chambers

And

Leaves only minutes later

With a message

And a duty.

He returns

A quarter of an hour later,

With a black eye,

A broken nose,

Three cracked ribs

And severe scars

From "Judgment."

Needless to say,

Kratos declined.

* * *

I feel bad for this courier.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	75. Fidelity: SheenaxMagnius

Yo. This is for you, prosser783!

* * *

"_I never loved nobody fully..."_

She was in Palmacosta

The day she first saw him.

"_Always one foot on the ground..."_

The Desians had entered the city,

On a rampage for a woman named Cacao.

"_And by protecting my heart, truly..."_

She was looking for the Chosen,

Of course,

But the blonde was nowhere to be found.

"_I got lost in the sounds..."_

Instead, she found herself mesmerized,

Enchanted a long, red dreads and

A purple vest.

"_And it breaks my heart,_

_And it breaks my heart..."_

Of course, the whole "hanging people" fetish

Was kind of a turn-off.

* * *

Lines in italics and quotes are from the song "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	76. Secret: AishaxColette

This is for you, prosser783!

* * *

It was a small thing,

The secret

That they shared.

It was after the ritual

When the blonde

Tripped

And stumbled,

The other girl caught her

By the wrist

And they stared at each other,

Mesmerized

With the tingling sensation

Of their skin touching.

* * *

I've got U2's "I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight" stuck in my head.

ARGH! Can't… get… it… OUT!!!"

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	77. Dance Floor Daydream: PreseaxLloyd

It's not until he's pulled her

Onto the dance floor

That she realizes she

Is in love with him.

She closes her eyes,

Imagines their wedding-

Her simple yet elegant

And magnificent

White dress,

As is tradition in Ozette.

He's looking dashing

In a coat of red,

Very handsome

And he takes her hand.

They step up to the altar-

There is no goddess,

They both know this

But they want to marry

In a chapel anyways,

Like their parents.

Then he smiles,

Because his parents were

Never formally married,

Always on the run,

Never wanted to make

Themselves known.

She's startled out of

Her daydream

As he pulls her into

A sweet, chaste kiss.

* * *

Wahoo. I have decided that I do not miss the lines in italics, because I went back through all my poems and some of those lines were SOOOO cheesy. That being said, they are gone for good. Loople-do.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	78. One More Angel in Heaven: KratosxSheena

"We are gathered here today..."

He stands in the back,

Feeling unwelcome.

"... to mourn a great loss..."

Her daughter stands tall

And proud.

"... we will always remember..."

He doesn't know who the girl's

Father is.

"... a great summoner..."

She may be his daughter,

But she looks too young.

"... a wonderful mother..."

He's only been gone

Fifty years or so.

"... a fierce, fierce friend..."

But fifty years is long enough.

Long enough for life

To move on without him,

To forget him entirely.

His son doesn't remember him,

His lover is dead

And his last friend has

Abandoned him,

Given in to join his lost loved ones.

He doesn't belong here.

He shouldn't be standing here.

"... and now a moment of silence,

In honor of Sheena Fujibayashi."

* * *

I said to myself that I needed to write a break-up poem, and this is the result. Kind of... depressing.

The title is the name of a song from Andrew Lloyd Webber's (awesome middle name) musical "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat."

**Disclaimer: TOS belongs to Namco. Mr. Webber owns the song title. Rawrz. **


	79. Argh, Me Hearties!: LloydxAifread

"Matey! Get your arse on the ship!"

"Uh... what?"

"Matey, you're goin' sailin' with me!"

"Wait- what?!"

Lloyd didn't know

How exactly

He'd been dragged

Into this

Pirate mess.

It was Aifread's fault,

That was for sure.

But other than that,

He had no idea.

He just swapped the poop deck,

Fed Polly crackers

And obeyed Cap'n Aifread.

Argh.

"We pirates have to stick together, matey."

"Uh... sure."

* * *

The more I thought about this, the more it made sense.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	80. Toxic: MithosxYuan

Um... Britney Spears's "Toxic" was blasting in my ears...?

* * *

If Martel

Had,

By chance,

Opened her eyes

And looked down

Over the

Great Seed Chamber

She would've

Witnessed something

That can only be

Described as

* * *

S E X

* * *

Mithos pushed his elder

Up against the wall

Throwing the cape aside.

Yuan gripped the

Younger boy's hair

Trying to ignore

The overwhelming

Sensation of

* * * *

L U S T

* * * *

He'd never been so

Absolutely terrified

In his life,

Because from his position

He had a perfect view

Of his dead fiance.

Her brother was

Kissing him in a

Quite inappropriate place.

Kissing him, and

* * * * *

T O U C H

* * * * *

Mithos was

Enjoying himself,

And didn't gave a

Damn

What his sister thought.

* * *

...which is a bit unlike Mithos, but... you know, in the given circumstances ANYTHING is possible.

This was too much fun to write. I always say that after writing something naughty, don't I?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	81. The World is Quiet Here: KratosxPresea

For Laverii.

* * *

"It's quiet tonight."

The dark sky is still.

There is no sound,

No breeze-

No life,

Save the lumberjack and her companion.

She states the obvious,

Glancing over her shoulder

At his solemn expression,

The stone face and

Half-closed eyes of wine.

He is standing still,

Shrouded in the shadow of night

Hands resting on the hilt of his sword.

Flamberge's tip is gently resting

On the ground,

Scraping dirt out of the earth.

She's left her axe back at camp.

She knows she won't need it,

Not now.

Even if there was evil in this world,

Roaming the night,

She wouldn't need it.

Not when he's here.

"Indeed."

His reply comes almost

Ten minutes late.

She's been watching the blackened forest

Up ahead, forgetting about him.

Upon his single word,

She turns around to face him.

"Why did you follow me out here?"

She doesn't hesitate to ask,

Doesn't choose her words carefully

And doesn't regret asking

When a look of irritation

Passes over his face.

He frowns.

"You left your weapon at camp."

"There are no monsters."

"… so it seems."

He responds with the expected answer.

Half-smiling, Presea turns away.

* * *

I always seem to write serious poems while listening to unfitting music, i.e. I wrote this while listening to the Chicken Dance.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. *does the Chicken Dance* I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events either. That belongs to Lemony Snicket aka David Handler. Maybe it's Daniel Handler. Maybe it's Little Bo Peep, I don't really know. If I'm wrong, correct me. Not that I'll change it, but…


	82. The Hospital Ward: ForcystusxKate

Oh man, this one sparked a seriously whack idea for an AU story…

Anyways, Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy- here's to you!

* * *

Have hospitals always been so

Despairing?

No one says a word.

No one meets eyes.

They sit.

They wait.

She watches them,

Concern and

Frustration

Etched on her face.

Chin cupped in one hand,

The other across her torso,

She stands in the doorway

And watches them.

Just watches.

This is not what she expected

When she came here…

She thought this ward

Would be chaotic,

Lively and noisy,

Full of tears and terror.

Well,

It's not.

Then,

The atmosphere shifts.

The room goes from

Sullen and lonely

To calm, protected and content.

He steps in the room

And this happens.

He touches her shoulder,

Glances at her.

"Isn't is sad?" he whispers.

* * *

I dunno.

They work in the Sad People Ward or something.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	83. Hands Up: YuanxLloyd

"_Hands up!_

_Baby, hands up!_

_Gimme your heart,_

_Gimme, gimme your heart,_

_Gimme, gimme!"_

He scowls,

Glares at the radio,

Then at the grinning teen

Perched on top of him.

He's pulled into a kiss,

Lets himself let go,

Then jerks away

Upon hearing the

Next line

Of the song.

"_Angelface, I love your smile..."_

"This is the worst love song I've ever heard."

* * *

I think I have to agree with Yuan.

**Disclaimer: **TOS belongs to Namco, lyrics from "Hands Up" belong to Ottawan.


	84. Grieving: LloydxSeles

Watching the tears

Stream down her face,

Watching her shoulders heave

As she collapses onto her bed

Overcome with grief...

He doesn't know what to do.

Before he knows it,

He's crying too

And he's taken her in

His arms

And she's leaning on his shoulder,

They're mourning together,

Regretting a terrible loss.

* * *

Aww. Sad, sad.

This would play if you choose the Kratos ending (duh).

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS. *dances*


	85. 16 Going On 17: LloydxColette

He chuckles,

Leans forward,

Brushes blonde

Strands of hair

Out of her eyes.

She giggles, and

Jumps up onto

The bench in

The gazebo.

He holds his hand out,

She takes it,

And he leads her,

Delicately,

Around the gazebo.

She hops from

Bench to bench

As the rain

Pounds on the glass roof.

* * *

Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies- what do I know of those?

If you've seen The Sound of Music, this will make slightly more sense. Maybe.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	86. Chocolate: LloydxZelos

Melted.

Dark.

Gooey.

Lips glazed with chocolate,

Dripping warm, brown

Deliciousness.

Mouths pressed together,

Licking,

Biting.

Can't get enough.

Can't stay away.

* * *

I've got "Sexyback" stuck in my head.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. *dances*


	87. Scarlet: AbyssionxRaine

This one is for… prosser783!!!

* * *

The look that passed through

His eyes

As he smiled, no, smirked

In her direction

Startled her,

Made her blood freeze

And for a second

She could've sworn

That his eyes flashed

Scarlet.

Then the look was gone,

And she trudged away in the snow,

Shivering not because of the cold.

* * *

Yeah… I've never done the Devil's Arms sidequest but my sis did… oh man, she was sitting in front of the TV for hours- "EFF YOU, ABYSSION!!!"

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. *does a waltz* I'm in a waltzy kind of mood.


	88. Concrete Angel: RegalxRaine

This one's for Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy!!

* * *

He couldn't help but wonder

What kind of pain she was going through.

She stood outside,

In the bitter of chill of Sybak in the winter,

Dressed only in the usual lab uniform

Of the half-elves forced to research here.

She stood with her head down,

Face hidden by her long, silver bangs

And hands clasped in front of her…

As if she tried to make herself look as small as possible,

And maybe that was her goal.

She was doing a good job of it.

But she looked so alone…

He could not see her face, no,

But he could imagine the hurt expression etched there.

Still, he did nothing,

And later, he felt ashamed of his idleness.

He sat in the warmth and comfort of his inn

And merely watched her.

***  
He didn't return to Sybak

Until a year later.

He had a meeting with the head of the academy,

And had decided to fly out himself.

With snow up to his ankles,

He trudged towards the college building,

Trying to gather what dignity he could.

It was important that he look refined and composed,

No matter his location.

Duke and President.

***

She didn't hear him coming.

At least,

He didn't _think_ she heard him coming.

Maybe she did, and deliberately stood in his way,

Just to be a nuisance.

He didn't know why she was standing there.

But he turned a corner and ran right into her,

Sending both of them spinning across the ice,

Falling over themselves

And stumbling.

When at last they came to a stop

And crashed into each other,

Slammed onto the ice,

He glanced at her,

Opened his mouth to apologize for his clumsiness-

Then stopped.

She stared back at him,

Grey eyes wide in fear.

She had been here the year before,

Standing alone in the cold,

And she was here now,

Sprawled on her stomach on the ice.

He closed his mouth,

Feeling foolish.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!

Three guesses what song that line is from.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. *dances to the song that line is from*


	89. Mirror, Mirror: RegalxRegal

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

* * *

"_I'm bringing sexy back..."_

Mirror, mirror on the wall,

Who's the sexiest of them all?

The mirror said "As always, you!

"Oh Master Bryant, I speak so true!"

"You're the hottest, you're number one!

You're so hot, you beat the sun!"

Regal winked at his reflection.

He could win the Sexy Election.

"_You see these shackles, baby,_

_I'm your slave..."_

_

* * *

_

So, in case you were wondering, this is why none of the other poems rhyme.

**Disclaimer: **TOS is copyright by Namco and the lyrics to "Sexyback" belong to Justin Timberlake.


	90. Ain't No Other Man: ZelosxLloyd

"Do your thang, hunny!" Zelloyd FTW.

* * *

Zelos sat back

In his chair,

Swirling what was left of his drink

And grinning cockily

As he watched a certain swordsman

Stretch his arms out

Across the lawn.

It was midsummer.

Lloyd wasn't wearing a shirt,

Much to Zelos' delight,

And he'd decided to go running today.

As he warmed-up,

Zelos smiled to himself,

Watching his boyfriend

And muttering under his breath,

"Ain't no other man, but you, Lloyd hunny…"

* * *

Much shorter in comparison to all my other top-tens but I like it, so there.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS or "Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera.


	91. You Belong With Me: ZelosxRaine

Tuesday night.

In my room,

Sprawled out on my bed,

The radio blasting classical compositions.

I hum along

As I finish my chemistry homework,

Slam my textbook shut

Bend down to pick up _Wuthering Heights_-

Then I glance out the window,

Across the lawn

Directly into the bedroom

Of my next door neighbor.

He's stomping around his room,

Cell phone in one hand

As he furiously pleads

With the person on the other end.

First guess- his girlfriend.

Who else?

I try to get absorbed in my book,

But it's just not working.

Even for an avid reader like me,

It's difficult to read more than a page

Of _Wuthering Heights_ in one sitting.

I keep glancing out the window,

Into his room

And finally put my book down

And just watch him.

After a while,

He drops the phone and falls back

Onto his bed.

I crane my neck

And see that he's covered his face

With his hands.

***

"You're not going to prom?"

My friend Colette stares at me,

Like I've got six eyes or something.

I shake my head,

Dejected,

Depressed,

And dismayed.

Mostly because I found

Zelos and his girlfriend

Making out in the park last night,

While as I was on my evening run.

Neither of them showed even the

Slightest sign

Of realizing that

Somebody had walked by.

"Nope. No date. It'd be pointless."

"But Raine!" she begs.

"We're all going! Me and Lloyd,

Yuan and Martel…"

I gaze at the sky,

Pale blue with silver clouds.

"All couples. I'd be the only one leftover."

***

A lie.

It was a lie.

***

Of _course _I was going to prom.

I wouldn't miss it for the world.

I could at least just watch him.

***

He takes a step forward

And is intercepted by Sheena,

Wrapped in a revealing red dress.

He slides through the crowd,

Steps in front of me

And smiles.

My dress is baby blue-

Long, swirling, halter, v-neck

With silver sparkles embedded

In the smooth fabric.

He stares into my gray eyes,

Takes my chin in his hand

And says,

"I thought you weren't coming, Raine."

I smile,

And kiss him.

* * *

Based on the music video to Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me."

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**


	92. Crossing the Line: SheenaxKratos

He was facing away from her,

Turned towards the door

Lost in thought.

His head bent at a

Slight, downward angle

He stared at the door frame

Unblinking

Completely still.

From across the room

She could see him

And stared after him,

Eyebrows furrowed.

***

The inn was rowdy that night.

Having defeated their enemy

Only a day ago,

They were taking a well-deserved rest

In the sunny city,

All of them relaxing in the sun.

Under the shade of a beach umbrella,

She glanced up from the card game

And saw him again…

He was standing near the steps,

Steps of cool, smooth stone,

Arms crossed and face blank.

His son stood before him,

Hands clasped as if pleading.

She was snapped back to reality

As the flamboyant Chosen

Tossed a couple of cards at her,

Urging her to pay attention

To the Uno game.

She slapped him.

***

And there he was again,

Resting on the balcony

Looking,

For once,

At peace.

She hadn't spoken to him

Since the end of everything…

Only a few of them had.

For the most part,

She'd avoided putting herself

In a situation

Where he'd act as her only company,

And so she left him there,

Alone on the balcony.

***

She glanced sideways at his son,

Who's expression had gone blank.

He pushed the food on his plate around

With his fork, silently.

She watched the vegetables and meats

Tumble together in little piles,

Then looked back up at his red eyes.

"He's not _really _going… is he?"

She asked, as gently as she could.

The pained spark in his eyes

Was the only reply she needed.

***

"You're leaving him."

***

"…"

***

"He wants you to stay."

He simply glared back at her,

Unfazed by her words.

"Why are you doing it?"

He sighed and glanced out over the beautiful city.

She followed his gaze,

And though her vision could not match his own,

She assumed that he must be

Watching his son,

Who'd gone to the beach again.

He opened his mouth to speak,

And she cut him off.

"Nevermind."

He glared at her.

"I guess he's not that important to you."

***

She was aware, then,

That she'd gone too far-

She'd questioned his love for his son

Which was remarkable and

Plain as day.

But she'd done it anyways.

His glare was terrifying.

She reminded herself

What kind of power he held,

Then scolded herself

For being foolish and not holding her tongue.

As he stalked off,

She stood, frozen, against the balcony,

Heart pounding.

She'd gone too far, she knew,

He looked as if he would kill her.

But maybe he needed to hear that.

Maybe he needed to realize

What kind of pain his son

Was going through.

She half-smiled,

Slightly proud of herself

For crossing the line.

* * *

Based on the song "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS or "Poker Face."


	93. Spotlight: GenisxPresea

With a sunny smile

She whipped her long, coral hair

Over her shoulder

And danced towards the bike rack,

Oversized purse swinging

From her arm.

He yanked at the chain,

Cursing under his breath and

Muttering to himself,

Backpack loaded with textbooks

And homework,

Pale hair in a mess on his head.

The boys watched her,

Wolf-whistled as she passed

And she blew kisses

Back to them,

Giggling with newfound happiness.

The girls passed him,

Tittering at his untidy hair

Scoffing at his hand-me-down uniform

And laughing

At his rusty old bicycle.

She accepted each compliment

Never turned one down,

And did so with a sparkle in her eye,

Chuckling to herself.

He tried to ignore them,

Tried to tune out every insult,

But he couldn't, he never could,

So he turned a cold shoulder to the rest of the world.

She was smiling,

Smiling all over, just so happy,

So popular and so happy.

He had a lot of homework,

Taking five AP courses this year,

He'd be up all night, stressing.

She beamed at someone over her shoulder,

But didn't look where she was going.

He glanced up at the right moment,

He saw her right in front of him.

She stumbled into him, smile faltering.

He felt himself stagger backwards and fall.

She opened her mouth,

To say something at least,

To apologize,

But he cut her off

As he stood up, muttering,

"It's fine."

The girls laughed at him

More than ever,

At the grass stains

On his old uniform.

He finally unlocked his bike,

As she watched, frozen

Wanting to at least

Let him know

That she acknowledged his existence.

He wheeled his bike to the sidewalk.

She felt horrible.

She wanted to run after him,

To call out

And apologize over and over,

For bumping into him,

For the way those girls laughed at him,

For the way she took all the attention,

For the way she blocked the spotlight

So that no one else

Could have a chance

To shine.

She stood, rooted to the spot,

Fixated by the look of

Desperation in his grey sky eyes

As he told her

That it was fine.

She finally closed her mouths,

Ignoring the many

Boys and girls

Calling her name.

She dropped her bag

And ran as fast as her thin, attractive legs would take her.

"Wait!" she cried,

Shocking the general public.

Why on earth would

Beautiful

Friendly

Amazing

Outgoing

Outstanding

Elegant

Brilliant

Popular

Presea Combatir

Run after someone as un-cool

As Genis Sage?

She dashed forward,

Desperate to reach him.

He didn't hear her,

Perched on his bike.

She ran faster.

He started pedaling.

She tripped-

Tripped on something as stupid as a tree root,

But it made all the difference.

She tripped,

And he pedaled away.

She lay in the grass,

Covered in stains

Boys and girls

Flocking around her.

"Ehmagawd, Presea, are you okay?"

She didn't answer; she couldn't.

In that one moment,

He had gone.

He'd left, he hadn't seen her

Or maybe he had.

She was hoisted off the ground

By notorious lady's man,

Zelos,

Z for zesty,

Wilder,

And he brushed off her uniform.

"Are you alright, my little rosebud?"

She jerked her arm away,

Out of his grasp

Frowning in his direction

But not at him.

Slowly,

Not deliberately so

Not hesitantly so,

She picked up her bag

And walked away.

* * *

Weeeeeell, it started out as a parody of "Barbie Girl" but it uh... kind of evolved into something slightly more serious.

My longest poem yet. :D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. *dances*


	94. Ice Cream Freeze: MartaxEmil

"Ice Cream Freeze" by Hannah Montana.

If you have never heard this song before, go listen to it NOW.

It's um. Not good.

* * *

"_Everybody do your dance,_

_Ain't nothing better than an all night jam…"_

Giggling with delight,

Marta leaned across the table

Snatched Emil's hand

And pulled him to his feet.

"_I got a brand new stepping thing you're gonna like…"_

Horror-stricken,

He tried to pull away

As she dragged him to the dance floor,

But, of course,

He was no match for her.

"C'mon, Emil!"

Marta exclaimed.

"It's my favorite song!"

Emil stuttered,

"B-but…"

From afar,

Tenebrae watched

With a look of revulsion.

"How can she possibly _like _this song?"

He muttered to himself.

"_Do the __ice cream__ freeze,_

_Strike your pose!"_

Marta sang along,

Whipping Emil along the floor

In a odd routine of dance moves

That didn't match the beat.

_At all_.

"_Can you do the milkshake?_

_Shake it, shake it down low!"_

"Gah!"

Emil clenched his teeth,

Eyes wide

Desperately trying to find a way out

Of this torture.

"_Do the snow cone slide, _

_Left to right,_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We could party all night!"_

_

* * *

_

Man. Poor Emil.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS or Hannah Montana's "Ice Cream Freeze."


	95. 21 Guns: YuanxPronyma

"But why?"

He whispers,

Eyes narrowed,

Glaring at her

With his arms crossed.

"_Why_?"

She sighs

And turns away.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh?"

He steps closer,

Grabs her wrist,

Twists her arm

And pulls her towards him.

She gasps, wriggling

In his grip.

"Try me," he hisses,

Eyes vivid.

She pulls away.

"I'm not going to waste

My time. You _wouldn't_ know,

I already told you."

He steps backs ,

Hides his face in the shadow

And falls silent.

She watches him,

Wondering if she'd been too harsh-

Not on his feelings,

She doesn't care about those,

But he is her superior

And maybe he feels like killing her right here…

Though she knows he wouldn't.

"Can I tell you a secret, Pronyma?"

She glances at him,

At his still figure and wonders.

"I hardly think you trust me enough

To tell me your deepest, darkest secret,

_Lord _Yuan."

She sneers at him,

Crosses her arms over her chest.

"But, go right ahead."

What could he possibly be telling her?

He doesn't trust her-

At least…

Well, he might- but slightly…

He at least trusts her enough

To hold a conversation with her.

He suddenly chuckles,

Startling her.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this,"

He laughs, then turns to face her,

"But will you join my Renegades?"

She stares at him, shocked,

Mouth hanging open.

She stumbles back.

"Y-…_your_ Renegades?"  
She gasps. "You- you traitor!"

He smirks,

Raises an eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever wondered

Why they're called the Renegades?"

She closes her mouth,

Then opens it again.

"I thought," she mumbles, "maybe they were

Turncoat Desians."

He scoffs.

"The word 'Renegade', Pronyma dear,"-

She flinches and bristles at him.

"-refers to one who rejects a religion

For another-

A deserter."

He cocks his head to one side.

"Somehow, that definition

Doesn't remind me of Desians."

He steps forward.

"So? Your answer?"

She scowls at him,

With fury.

"_No_," she snaps, "I will _not_

Join your Renegades!"

"Will you tell him though?"

He catches her off-guard,

With this quiet whisper.

"Will you tell Yggdrasill?"

She looks away.

She knows she won't.

She can't.

"Good," he breathes, "now,

Give me one last kiss…"

She leans in immediately,

Catches his lips

And holds him close to her.

And then they separate forever.

* * *

Dudez. :) Yeah, dat's my new favorite word.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

And, uh… it's called 21 Guns because I totally heart that song. By Green Day, btw.


	96. About Yuan: KratosxPronyma

"So should we tell him?"

Pronyma is watching me,

And something is making her nervous.

She's wringing her hands,

Talking fast.

There's something strange about her eyes.

I frown.

"Tell who what?"

She leans forward, looking slightly strained.

"You know… Yggdrasill."

This surprises me.

Sure, who else would we tell something?

But… she doesn't seek my counsel

For Cruxis related topics.

It's usually something to do with Yuan

That we talk about.

"Tell Yggdrasill what?"

She sighs.

"About Yuan, Kratos! _Yuan_!"

Ah.

So it is about Yuan.

"What about Yuan?"

She frowns,

Furrows her brow.

Then-

"_Ah_."

I raise my eyebrows.

"What?"

She bites her lip.

"You don't know, then."

"Know what?"

She shakes her head,

Turning away.

"Never mind.

I shouldn't know in the first place."

I watch her go…

What about Yuan?

* * *

Yeah, look at all that heavy flirting in there.

In case you're wondering, this poem and the previous poem (21 Guns) are both based on a fanfic I'm currently working on. Not posted. Titled "Within Temptation." Yes, after the band. I would tell you to read the summary of it on my profile, but I completely changed the plot and time period so… don't do that.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	97. Waking Up in Vegas: YuanxKratos

Yuan glanced wearily

At the ring perched on his finger,

Then to the empty bottle on the table,

Then to his clothes, lying on the floor-

Then to Kratos, who was gaping at him.

"Did we get married?"

He moaned, groggily.

Kratos rubbed his eyes.

"…_what_…?"

The blunet blinked.

"Why are you dressed like Elvis?"

Kratos furrowed his brow.

"…_what_…??"

Yuan shook his head,

And stumbled towards

His boyfriend.

"You're drunk," he muttered

Into the redhead's ear.

Kratos sighed.

"…yeah…"

Yuan stared around at the room,

Goosebumps running up his spine.

It wasn't that it was a mess-

Because it wasn't, really.

It was just…

Well first,

Yggdrasill would find out about this

_Somehow_

And…

Would _not_ be happy.

Secondly…

"Mhmghulp…" Kratos moaned,

Burying his face in Yuan's chest.

Guess who's second in command was wasted.

* * *

Katy Perry rocks. The end.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS or Katy Perry's "Waking Up in Vegas."

P.S.: Let's pretend that Vegas is the name for Altimira's casino section.


	98. Moonlight: GenisxSeles

It's past midnight.

The sky is dark,

Indigo with silver stars

And swirling clouds

That tumble over the moon,

Hiding the glorious lunar shine.

The air is still and warm,

Humming with the music of

Crickets and cicadas and

Mosquitoes.

The soft country grass

Feels good on my cheeks

As I collapse onto the

Green meadow, humming an

Old waltz that I danced to not long ago.

My dress floats down on top of my legs,

And I kick off my shoes, then my socks…

It's past midnight

And I'm laying outside in the

Summer air,

Eyes closed gently,

Singing under my breath,

Whispering that beautiful melody

That will continue to haunt me

For the rest of my days.

Because it's then that I realize

What my brother really meant

When he said that Genis was gone…

Not long after we waltzed in the flickering moonlight,

He's gone.

* * *

Depressing.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	99. Starstrukk: YuanxRaine

"So you're the new teacher, hm?"

Raine glanced up

At the newcomer in the doorway,

Gazing into his electric emerald eyes

Through her aqua-framed reading glasses,

Brushed a silver bang out of her face

And raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes."

He smirked-

And it made her blush,

Though she hoped he didn't notice-

He was handsome,

Tall,

Muscular,

Silky, cerulean hair

And mocking eyes…

Yes, handsome indeed.

"Yes?" he tittered.

"That's it,

_Yes_?"

She bristled,

Slammed a textbook on the desk

Perhaps louder than necessary,

Then took a breath

And glared at him.

"Well, how would you have me answer?"

He shrugged,

A nonchalant smile

Gracing his features.

"You could've introduced yourself.

Or asked me for my name."

She avoided his gaze,

Determined not to look

In his direction.

She closed her folder,

Logged off her computer

And shut it down

Before responding.

"Maybe I already knew your name,"

She said slyly.

And then he wolf-whistled,

And she felt even warmer,

Even redder,

Even more innocent.

She turned away,

Her face a furious rose

And his smooth chuckle drifted into

Her ears.

"You already know my name,

Professor Sage?"

She hid her face

Behind a stack of papers.

"You teach world history."

She heard him chuckle again.

"Ancient history,

Actually,

Professor."

She glanced over her shoulder

At him.

"You're calling me Professor?"

"…Mm."

"Why?"

He shrugged,

Stretched and

Leaned against the doorframe.

"I suppose you just

Look like a professor."

She glared at him-

His white American Eagle polo shirt,

Dark wash jeans

And sneakers…

It was Monday.

The first day of school.

He was dressed as if it was

Casual Friday.

"You look like a rebel,"

She sneered,

"Breaking the dress code

On the first day."

Rolled her eyes at him.

He only smirked.

"Some might call me a

Renegade,

Professor."

* * *

Please. Don't ask why this is called "Starstrukk." But if you haven't heard that song, go listen to it NOW.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	100. Listen to Your Heart: YuanxSheena

The passage was dark

And dank

And cold.

I couldn't fall asleep

For the longest time,

Though I'd been able

To drift off on all the other nights

That I'd spent down here.

Looking back,

Maybe it was because

I had finally realized what was coming,

What we were in for.

Or maybe it was just because

He was only sitting twenty feet away from me.

*

Was it strange

That I was not content

With him being only that far away?

Odd that I wanted him right next to me?

*

He didn't say anything

When I approached him

Just looked at me,

Glanced at how his cape

Was wrapped around my shoulders,

Smiled a little

And then turned away.

"You should get to sleep,"

He murmured.

"We could be out of here any day.

You need all the rest you can get."

*

"Sorry," I whispered,

Squatting down beside him.

"I just can't."

*

He didn't reply after that,

So I made myself comfortable

And stared into the distance,

Sat still as my mind played tricks on me

In the dark of the mountain passage.

*

"Do you think Zelos was being serious?"

I whispered, narrowing my eyes.

He glanced at me.

"Because last time…"

I trailed off, not wanting to think about last time.

Slowly, he put an arm around my shoulder

And I leaned into him,

Pressing my face against his neck.

I didn't cry.

I just let him hold me.

*

"Well, well, look at the lovebirds."

*

I shriek, falling over backwards

And Yuan scrambles up,

Whipping out his weapon.

Then-

"Kratos, I swear, I am going to kill you!"

* * *

Dudez. (Lolz, new word again.)

Based on one of my fics. In the process of being written. YuanxSheena, obviously.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

And guess what? This is chapter 100.


	101. ChocolateCoveredCherries: ZelosxChocolat

It's ironic,

I guess,

Because I don't even like chocolate.

Strangely enough,

I never really had a big sweet tooth

As a kid

And as I grew older,

It faded even more.

Whipped cream is an exception.

But chocolate isn't my favorite-

It's alright, sometimes,

Like in hot chocolate or with peanut butter

Or whatever.

But by itself it's just…

Bleh.

Ironic, right?

I didn't want to sound offensive,

But I told Chocolat this,

And she laughed and said she'd never really liked cherries.

Cherries?

Where'd that come from?

So she giggled again and told me that my hair

Reminded her of cherries.

* * *

I'm listening to the Pokémon theme song. 3 It's Emil's new theme, lol.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	102. Blue Eyes Crying inthe Rain:SheenaxSeles

Silver tears of rain

Fall heavily on the glow of twilight,

And like a dying ember,

She pulls her hand away from mine.

"We won't see each other again,"

She says in a strong voice, her blue eyes crying.

I turn my face towards the heavens,

To the stars and the lies of the angels

As the world crashes down around me.

"I know," I whisper.

The rain falls harder.

The night grows darker.

Her tears glow brighter.

My pain climbs higher.

"This is goodbye."

* * *

I'm listening to Richter's theme. *drools*

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	103. Emo Kid: VharleyxRemiel

"You don't look very emo."

Remiel glanced up

From the poem scribbled on

The cover of his notebook

And glared at the fat kid in front of him.

"I said, you don't look very emo,"

The fat boy yelled, obviously getting frustrated.

Remiel let out a deep sigh.

"I know what you said,"

He muttered,

Going back to his dark poem.

The boy,

Who had a deep voice and was rather large,

Made a quick movement

And snatched the pen out of his hand.

Remiel sighed again,

Slamming his notebook down.

"You writin' a suicide note?"

The boy asked, sounding amused.

Remiel readjusted his black, skinny jeans

And moved away towards the school.

"You gonna answer me, emo boy?"

He kept walking,

Face down,

Emo glasses sliding down his nose.

* * *

I don't even have an excuse.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	104. Ocean Avenue: MithosxSeles

For Angelheart17. Hope you like!

* * *

Mithos slid into the taxi,

Opened his mouth

And started to close the door-

But before it was shut,

A pale hand slipped around the edge

Of the door,

Yanked it open

And in jumped a red-headed girl,

Slamming as she did.

"Ocean Avenue,"

She yelled at the driver,

"And make it quick."

Mithos gaped

As the girl turned away from him,

Gazing out the window,

As one finger tapped

Continuously

On the faux leather seat.

He debated whether he should mention

That he'd got this taxi first…

Maybe she didn't even know he was here.

Maybe…

Wait a second.

He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me."

The girl turned,

Glaring at him-

Then quickly brightened up.

"Oh, hey Mithos!"

She exclaimed.

"I didn't know that was you!"

He stared at her.

"So do you often steal cabs from people?"

She rolled her eyes,

Shoving him.

"I didn't steal it.

I don't see your name on it anywhere."

He crossed his arms.

"Whatever…"

An uneasy silence fell,

And Mithos bit his lip.

"So um…

Where are we going?"

She cracked her knuckles.

"Ocean Avenue."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I gathered that.

I mean, where _is _Ocean Avenue?"

She yawned,

Not bothering to cover her mouth.

"Oh, it's just a couple of blocks from here.

There's a really good café there

That I've always wanted to try,

So that's where I'm headed."

She gave him a sideways glance,

Smirking.

"Say…"

He gulped.

"What?"

"You wouldn't like to join me,

Would you?"

"I-…."

Mithos stuttered,

His face beet red.

Was she _flirting _with him?

…totally not like Seles.

"Are you asking me out?"

He blurted,

Then bit his lip.

"I mean… uh…"

Seles giggled,

Scooting closer to him.

"I sure am," she purred.

She was so close now

That her hot breath was

Tickling his chin.

Blushing a furious shade of magenta,

Mithos stuttered.

"I…-well, I…"

The cab came to an abrupt stop,

Jerking both youths back to reality.

The driver,

Looking rather annoyed,

Glared at them from the front seat.

"Here's your stop, lovebirds."

Seles paid him the correct amount,

Then snatched Mithos' hand

And yanked him out of the taxi.

"C'mon," she yelled, "you'll have fun."

Sighing, and still bright red,

Mithos pulled out his cell phone

And typed a quick message to his sister.

_Can't come, sorry. See you later._

Seles jerked him into the café,

Dragging him towards the counter.

His phone vibrated-

_What, you got a date or something?_

_Lol, like that'll ever happen._

_This is Yuan, btw._

Ugh.

Stupid brother-in-law.

_Shut up._

Soon enough-

_Omg, you are on date!_

_I'm telling Martel!_

Mithos scowled.

_I'm going to kill you,_

_Yuan.  
_

_

* * *

_

… I must say, Mithos x Seles is probably one of my new favorite pairings. That was like… epic win.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	105. Sweet Sixteen: YuanxForcystus

Forcystus stood alone

In a corner of the room,

A glass filled with punch

(Which was actually spiked

Which he'd realized after

He'd taken a drink)

Barely hanging in his hand.

It was Sheena's sweet sixteen,

The party of the year,

Vegas-themed and the most

Fabulous

Event that either

Sylverant or Tethe'alla

Had ever seen.

Forcystus wasn't even sure

Why he'd been invited

In the first place,

Because no one had spoken to him

All evening.

He glanced around-

Everyone else was dancing,

Drinking, underage drinking that is,

And generally having a good time.

And then there was him.

Suddenly,

Yuan Kafei, stumbling and giggling,

Bumped into him,

Spilled his punch

And somehow managed to

Wrap one arm around

Forcystus' waist.

Needless to say,

Forcystus was

Surprised

And gave the blunet a

Mystified glance.

Yuan was well-known in this town,

Much more so than Forcystus himself.

Kratos' best friend,

Martel's boyfriend…

Yuan leaned over

And planted a big wet kiss

On Forcystus' lips.

* * *

LOL.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	106. Dark Blue: LinarxPietro

His whole world is spinning,

Spinning dark blue

And speeding up

And slowing down

And twisting and turning

And gasping

And sobbing,

Tears of pain,

Tears of joy,

Tears of confusion,

Of hopelessness,

And he's lost

Inside the chaos

That is this world,

Alone in this world

And

Lost

And

Alone.

"The night's perfect tonight,"

He whispers,

Leaning into his lover's shoulder.

"Dark blue. A perfect dark blue."

"Mmhmm…"

His starry-eyed friend watches him closely.

"Are you ok, Linar?"

He smiles, and thinks that

Finally,

Maybe he'll be at peace.

* * *

"Dark Blue" – by Jack's Mannequin.

Go listen to it NOW.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	107. No Doubt: SheenaxZelos

There was no doubt in her mind

That she was in love with him.

It was the oddest thing,

Because their bond was deeper

Than most thought-

As the old saying goes,

"There is more than meets the eye."

To most, it was a love-hate

Relationship,

But they were closer than that that.

She didn't know if he knew,

But she was in love with him.

* * *

Just a short little Sheelos niblet.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	108. What Is Love: NeilxTabatha

Neil wasn't prepared

When the green-haired girl

Stepped in the door.

He was crouched over the counter,

Scribbling an order

When she stepped up

And cleared her throat.

He glanced up,

Dropped his pen

And stared.

He'd seen a lot of schoolgirls in his time-

He did, after all, work at the café

Directly across the from academy,

The café where many students

Hung out after lessons were over…

But none of them had been as

Beautiful as this one.

Long, pale green hair,

In a Rapunzel-like braid,

And those shimmering, emerald eyes…

"May I help you?" he asked,

Breathless, still gazing at her.

She didn't seem to notice,

Just smiled and ran her eyes over the menu.

"I'll take a mocha latte."

She was alone, he noted,

As he worked the coffee machine,

Which was unusual for a student,

Especially one as pretty as her.

Usually, giggling schoolgirls bombarded the café

Combing their hair and waving at the pastry chef,

The handsome, young Genis Sage

Who worked in the kitchen

And handmade all of the café's scones and muffins.

Then their boyfriends would slink in the front door

And pull the girls onto their laps,

And Neil was forced to watch them

And deliver their orders.

It was a bitter reminder that he was alone in this world,

Alone, perhaps, but for this girl who was also

Unaccompanied.

He sat her coffee down in front of her.

She smiled at him, eyes sparkling.

And then she asked him if he believed in

Love at first sight.

* * *

I've been sick every month since school started. Sick in August, twice in September, once in October and already I've been sick in November. :P

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	109. Rick Rolled: ZelosxPronyma

Pronyma

Sat at her desk,

Clicking the keys

As, onscreen,

GAME OVER

Took over.

"Damn it,"

She murmured to herself,

Closing the InkBall game.

She sucked so horribly

At that game-

Damn Yuan was so freaking good at it.

PING.

"One new email,"

She read to herself,

Opening her email account.

From Zelos.

_Gawd_, that man.

Zelos was a character.

She scanned the email for any signs

Of flirting,

But could find none.

"Here's the link to that article you asked for.

-Zelos."

Odd.

Sighing,

She clicked on the link-

And immediately felt like a

MORON.

Rick Astley's face appeared on her screen,

Dancing to "Never Gonna Give You Up"

On a stage in front of a microphone.

_Damn. That. Man._

"You just got rick-rolled, baby!"

Zelos exclaimed,

Jumping up from behind a potted plant.

Pronyma turned around

And slapped him.

"You're a jerk, Zelos," she said angrily,

Glaring at him.

Rubbing his red face,

He grinned at her.

"You love me. Admit it.

Even if I just rick-rolled you."

"Shut up Zelos."

"_Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you!"_

Pronyma clenched her teeth together,

Resisting the urge to smack him

Again.

* * *

If you have never been rick-rolled… here, why don't you go read this article:

http :// tinyurl .com /2w4 apm

Just take out the spaces.

(And if anyone falls for this, I swear to God, you win the Idiot of the Year Award.)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	110. When She Loved Me: SelesxPresea

Not many people showed up

For the funeral.

Most of them had passed on

Anyways.

Regal was gone- he'd been hit hard

By old age.

Lloyd and Colette's daughter was there,

But her parents had already

Left this world, in a turn of tragedy.

Raine and Genis had come,

Long life granted to them by their elven blood.

Sheena was gone too,

Killed in the horrifying blizzard that had crushed

Flanoir a few years before.

Both of her blue-haired sons attended, grieving.

And their immortal, half-elven father sent his regards.

Not many people showed up.

Not even her own brother,

For he too had passed from this world,

Weakened by disease,

Leaving a mourning wife and three daughters.

Seles turned her face to the sky,

Wishing that Presea could've only lived longer.

But she'd been vulnerable to death

Because of her exsphere.

She turned her face towards the sky,

Towards the dark and rolling clouds.

But she did not shed a single tear.

* * *

...yep.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	111. Beauty Queen: PreseaxTabatha

Was it ever going to be the same

Without her?

Would it be worth going on

Now that she was gone?

*

Ozette was beautiful

In the summer.

The air was warm and lazy,

Green leaves shining,

Bees swarming and humming

With the songs of forest birds,

An intense summer sun

Glowing on the small village.

Presea sat alone on the roof

Of the item shop,

Legs sprawled out,

Leaning back on her elbows.

She'd let her hair down,

Which was unusual

But darling and "nice"

As Tabatha had once out it.

Presea didn't understand-

The doll was just that.

A doll.

She was not supposed to feel

Or be able to form opinions.

Yet somehow she was able

To make a comment that Presea's hair

Looked "nice" when it hung over her shoulders.

*

She knew she would never forget,

But would she be able to move on?

Could she gather her strength,

Wipe her eyes and look forward to the

Dawn of a new world?

Or would she be trapped forever

In this memory?

Inspired by Ben's Brother's "Beauty Queen."

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	112. Good Girls Bo Bad: KratosxColette

When Sheena

Had asked her to go to the party

With her,

Because the raven-haired girl

Didn't want to show up alone,

Colette instantly agreed,

Being such a good person

That she would do almost anything

For her friends.

Now,

As they stood in the corner-

Colette, Sheena, Raine, Presea, Luna & Martel-

Colette and her five best friends,

All of them laughing wildly,

Having such a good time-

And that's when

He

Stepped into the room.

A sudden commotion near the front door

Caused the six friends to all look up,

To examine the disruption.

The music,

The radio was blasting so loud

They couldn't hear what was being said,

But the newcomer seemed

Popular,

And all the coolest guests

Seemed to know who he was.

One glance told Colette

That he was trouble.

One glance,

And that was it.

One glance,

And she smiled to herself.

*

He asked her to dance,

Later,

And she got that feeling again…

And…

Just one night couldn't be so wrong…

* * *

Kratos is bad. Song by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	113. Maaaagneeeussss!: RodylexMagnius

"Maaaag-neeeussss…"

The Cardinal glanced up,

Only to be glomped by Rodyle.

"What the hell?"

Magnius exclaimed,

Jumping up. "Get the hell off me!"

Rodyle giggled in response.

Officially freaked out,

Magnius glared towards the doorway,

Where Forcystus was doubled over

With laughter.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

Magnius exclaimed.

Forcystus grinned.

"He's just drunk, Magnius."

Rodyle leaned over and planted a wet one

On the redhead's lips,

And was immediately pushed away.

"I am going to _kill _him…"

* * *

Yeah, just don't ask.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	114. Meet Me Halfway: LloydxLuna

"You'll be there?"

"As soon as I can."

*

Spirit of light though she is,

The darkness surrounds her,

Closes in as she shuts her eyes

And takes another breath.

*

This journey isn't easy-

Though no one ever said it would be.

But with every step,

He gets closer to her.

*

Her prison is one of beauty,

Filled with magic and wonder

But she can't stay here any longer,

Not without him.

*

He's been stabbed, poisoned,

Near to certain death,

But none of it hurts as much as

Knowing that he took a wrong turn.

*

She can't go any further.

Her eyes gaze towards the border,

Watching for him,

Night and day.

*

He's getting closer,

Any day now.

He feels it in his heart,

Her love pulling him towards her.

*

"I'll be waiting for you…"

"Right at the borderline?"

"…meet me there."

* * *

Inspired by the Black-Eyed Peas' "Meet Me Halfway" music video.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	115. Neath the Mistletoe: PronymaxKvar

"Who're you trying to get under the mistletoe?"

Kvar asked,

Brow furrowed.

Forcystus made a

_Shush_

Sound, and motioned for Kvar to move.

"They're coming,"

He hissed.

Rolling his eyes,

Kvar stepped out from under the

Mistletoe-

But not quickly enough.

"Lord Kvar!"

Pronyma exclaimed,

Popping out from behind

Yuan and Kratos.

"What a nice surprise!"

She pulled on his arm,

Dragging him back under the

Mistletoe.

Hissing, Kvar tried to move away,

But Pronyma had already noticed

The plant

And was Frenching him.

_Flash_.

Kvar jerked himself away

From Pronyma,

Glaring at a certain half-elven Seraph.

"Damn it, Yuan, put your camera away!"

* * *

Yeppers.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	116. Perfect Cheek Formation: ColettexYuan

The 10 year reunion party

Was awkward,

To say the least.

Lloyd and his wife,

Raine Irving-Aurion,

Watched as their daughter

Ran about the hall,

Giddy.

Zelos sat with Sheena in one corner,

Still,

After all these years,

Trying to win her love.

Genis and Presea- engaged,

Talking to Regal.

Which left Yuan alone

With Colette.

The half-elf had

Never quite forgiven

Kratos for leaving him,

And he'd gone through quite the assortment

Of boyfriends and girlfriends

In this last decade.

Colette, somehow,

Found out about this,

And confronted Yuan

With her theory

For why exactly he could never settle down.

"I can see why the boys love you so much, Yuan,"

She said,

And it was not without displeasure

That the Seraph noted that she'd left out 'girls' too.

Then, much to Yuan's surprise,

She reached over and caressed each side of his face.

"You have such perfect cheek formation."

…

Sometimes he worried about Colette.

He really did.

* * *

My mom was talking to one of my friends, and that's exactly what she said. We were all like "wtf?"

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	117. Grandiose Snowman: KratosxGenis

"I'm sorry I have nothing to give everyone,"

Colette apologized,

wide-eyed.

"Because it's Christmastime,

and we usually give gifts-

I love seeing you all open your presents,

but this year…"

*

"Well, we don't have gifts either,"

Raine said, "so don't worry yourself, Colette."

*

The blonde nodded. "OK. I'm sorry."

*

"We can all give each other hugs instead!"

Lloyd exclaimed,

holding his arms out wide.

*

"Maybe Lloyd finally finished your birthday present,"

Genis said loudly.

Lloyd glared at him,

causing the half-elf to snicker.

Raine rolled her eyes,

and Colette giggled quietly.

Sheena furrowed her brow,

because she obviously didn't get the joke,

but she didn't ask either.

*

Kratos stirred the stew over the fire

without ever putting a word in the conversation.

*

It started snowing that afternoon,

As they made their way across the land

To the Tower of Mana.

They weren't near the Tower just yet,

Though they could see it,

But far away enough from the human ranch

To set up camp safely,

And so they did,

In a small thicket of trees

At the root of the mountains.

*

After a good amount of pestering

And whining and pleading,

Raine permitted the three youngest members

Of the group

To leave the forest

And play in the snow,

Under the safe watch of Kratos, of course.

The professor and Sheena remained in the camp,

No doubt in an awkward silence.

*

Kratos sat on the sidelines,

His back to the forest,

Watching his son play in the snow

With his two best friends.

Lloyd may have been seventeen,

But he was a child at heart

And Kratos knew it.

*

It didn't take long for the Chosen

To get tired,

No doubt the work of the

Angel Toxicosis.

They only realized her exhaustion

After she fell ten times in a row,

Which was unusual even for Colette.

Lloyd, ashamed that he didn't see her tiring,

Insisted on taking her back to camp

Immediately,

And before Kratos could say anything,

They disappeared into the forest together.

*

Genis sat by himself in the snow,

His grandiose snowman

Just half-completed.

He didn't like Kratos,

And he didn't trust him,

But he'd work too hard on this snowman

To just let it go,

And so it was with puppy dog eyes

That he turned to the mercenary,

Silently begging for just another

Thirty minutes of playtime.

*

Kratos sighed,

Nodded,

And turned away.

Damn puppy dog eyes.

They made anyone look cute.

* * *

Named after my favorite line in this poem.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	118. Gift Exchange: RichterxEmil

"I bought you a present,

Richter!"

Emil cooed,

Shyly holding out a small, wrapped box.

Richter blinked,

Mildly surprised.

He hadn't gotten Emil anything.

He hadn't expected that he'd be

Receiving anything.

Handing out presents

Was for children and…

Unfortunately for him,

Emil was one.

Or close enough.

Cautiously,

Richter took the present,

Slowly unwrapped it,

And out come…

"A puppy?"

Richter exclaimed,

As the small dog leaped out

Of the box and nearly

Knocked him over.

Emil beamed.

"Well, you always told me not to be a dog,

And I value that sentiment,

So I thought I'd get you a dog in appreciation!"

Richter did a face-palm.

* * *

I love these two to death, even though I'm still only in Asgard for the first time (I hate the battle system in TOS 2, so it's taking me forever to beat Hawk and his little minions), but I know like… the entire plot. I couldn't help it; Wikipedia looked so warm and comforting.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	119. Something Must Be Wrong: YuanxBotta

"Sir,"

Botta exclaimed,

Waving Yuan over to where he was standing.

Yuan frowned,

Reluctant to leave his desk.

"What is it, Botta?"

He asked, not moving.

Botta bit his lip,

Cursing his luck.

*

Everything was perfectly positioned.

Yuan sat at his desk,

Bent over his work,

Scribbling away…

Botta snuck up behind him-

But at that moment

Yuan leaped up

And stumbled to the other side of the room

To answer the phone.

Botta ran.

*

This was his last resort,

And if it didn't work then

He had resolved to give up even trying.

He sat alone in the break room,

Directly under it.

There was no way anyone could miss it.

The moment he heard Yuan entering,

He put on his gloomiest face

So as to look depressed and angsty

So that maybe Yuan would come over

To see what was wrong.

Yuan took one glance at Botta.

"Cheer up," he said bluntly. "It's Christmas."

*

The Renegades were holding a party

And there was nothing Yuan could do to change it,

So he got over it

And was persuaded into gracing the celebration

With a rare emergence from his office.

Botta stood in the one corner of the room,

Looking particularly

Sour and unwelcoming

Because so far his Christmas was

Sucking.

To his surprise,

Yuan suddenly appeared at his side,

Looking equally dismal.

"Christmas sucks," the blunet mumbled,

Swilling the remains of his drink in his glass.

Botta glanced at his surperi- yeah, he was drunk.

"Maybe you should go lay down, sir,"

Botta said respectfully. "I think it would do you some good."

Yuan seemed to consider that for a moment,

But then he sighed heavily,

And, instead of leaving like Botta expected he would,

He leaned over and Frenched the other half-elf.

When the blunet pulled away,

Botta realized that, in fact,

His drunkenness had been an _act_,

And that he was, actually, completely sober.

"We're under mistletoe," Yuan said, smirking.

Botta, red in the face and wide-eyed, said,

"I thought there was something wrong with my mistletoe."

Yuan grinned.

"There must've been,

Because there's nothing wrong with you."

* * *

Mucho amor.

I don't speak Spanish at all. Which is sad because I'm my mother is Columbian.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	120. Transgenders: CelsiusxEfreet

"You have no respect for women,"

Celsius snaps,

Examining her nails in a very snooty fashion.

Efreet glances up at his polar opposite,

Slightly amused.

"I don't, do I?"

He asks, smirking.

Celsius doesn't notice,

And continues to preen herself.

"No. Absolutely none at all."

Efreet smiles.

"You don't know that, Cel."

"What are you talking about, Efreet?"

"You've never seen me interact with real women."

Celsius drops her hand,

Sending him an icy glare.

"Excuse me?" she hisses. "Do I not _qualify_

As a real women?"

Efreet's beam gets even wider,

If possible.

"We're summon spirits,"

He points out.

"We don't have set genders.

Therefore, you are neither man nor woma-"

He doesn't finish his sentence,

Because Celsius picks up the nearest

Heavy object

And chucks it at his face.

* * *

It's true.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	121. All He Wants for Christmas: ZelosxYuan

"He's just so cute,"

Zelos cooed,

Stroking Yuan's silky hair

As the half-elf

Rested his head

On Zelos' shoulder.

Lloyd and Kratos,

Sitting opposite

The Chosen and his

Newfound fascination,

Exchanged puzzled looks,

Half-amused, half-concerned

For the Chosen.

Yuan yawned a little

In his sleep,

Moving closer to Zelos

And

Snuggling up against him.

"This is what I want for Christmas,"

Zelos giggled,

Hugging Yuan tightly.

"I want a Yuan of my very own."

* * *

So this is like… my new favorite couple. ZY 4 EVA.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	122. He Said No: PreseaxLloyd

_He said no._

That was all she heard,

And that was all she cared about.

It didn't matter if tomorrow was the last day of her life,

Because the world had already ended.

_He said no._

Her Earth stopped turning,

Her Eden collapsed,

Crashing down in front of her eyes,

Burning up with brilliant flames of scarlet.

_He said no,_

_Because it didn't matter to him that she'd loved him_

_All her life._

_He didn't care-_

_He didn't know, but he wouldn't care-_

_And he didn't love her._

_

* * *

_Mah. Sad.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	123. Sound Sculpture: MithosxPresea

"Hang drum?"

She watches him closely,

Gazes as he taps the

Instrument with his hands

And glances up at her,

Smiling.

"It's not a drum, really,"

He argues,

Halting his music.

"…"

"It's a sound sculpture."

She blinks,

Tilting her head,

Fingers running over

The smooth surface

Of the hang.

"Sound sculpture…"

Their hands meet

At the center of the

Sound sculpture,

And it's with a smile

That she asks him to teach her how to play.

* * *

So this would play whenever Mithos is at Altessa's house. Because for some reason Altessa has a hang laying around. And for some reason Mithos knows how to play it.

If you have never heard one of these, look up Dante Bucci on YouTube and listen to his song "Reminiscence." It's like… freaking amazing.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	124. Moldy Peaches: ZelosxLloyd

Lloyd makes him feel

Warm and fuzzy inside,

But the way

The girls look at him

Makes him a little bit sad,

And that's when he realizes

That he's going to be alone

From now on,

Unless Lloyd

Somehow forgets

Colette,

And Sheena,

And Raine,

And maybe even Presea…

He can understand,

Sympathize with them

Because how could anyone see

Anything in anyone else

But Lloyd?

*

Lloyd knows.

He's smarter than most people think.

He knows

What Colette thinks about him,

And that Sheena's crushing on him,

And he's pretty sure about the Professor

And Presea?

Well, maybe,

But he'll leave her to Genis.

He also knows

About Zelos,

And that's the one secret he knows

That makes him the happiest.

He doesn't know

What makes the girls like him

Instead of Zelos,

Because what could anyone

See in anyone else

But Zelos?

* * *

Named after the band who sings the song "Anyone Else But You", which, obviously, is the song I listened to while I wrote this.

I love Juno. :D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	125. Pretty Lights in Altmira: FangirlxKratos

Kratos drunk,

Yuan decided,

Was about the single most

Hilarious thing

In the world.

*

It was especially funny

When a rabid Fangirl

Was on the loose,

And happened to spy

Yuan supporting

His drunken friend.

*

It was a miracle,

Yuan thought,

That he himself wasn't drunk,

Which was usually what happened

And then Kratos would have to come get him

And then Mithos was pissed off.

*

No, this time

Kratos was being emo about

Anna again,

So he went off

And got drunk on

Martel knows what

And Yuan had to get him,

And now Mithos was going to be pissed.

*

The Fangirl spotted them

From far off,

And could barely contain her excitement

As she ran towards them

In a fit of Fangirlitis.

*

Kratos was drunk.

The lights in Altimira

Were really pretty.

*

"You're MINE!"

She shrieked,

Knocking him over

And immediately planting

Her lips on his mouth.

*

Kratos,

Yuan noted,

Apparently decided

That Anna had been reincarnated.

*

And now his best friend

Was making out with a

Fangirl

On the sidewalk.

In public.

*

So Yuan took a picture

And then left.

* * *

Yuan is such a jerk.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	126. Feed the World: ZelosxColette

"What are you praying for?"

He asked her,

Upon seeing her kneeling

At the altar.

Colette didn't raise her eyes

To meet his,

But he could see her smile,

Even in the cold and dark

Of the ancient church.

"Christmastime is wonderful,

Isn't it?"

She says softly,

And she finally meets his eyes,

Blue on blue.

"We have a warm fire in the inn,"

She starts- Zelos knows where this is going.

"And good food, and

Friends to surround ourselves with…

We even have presents."

Her eyes narrow,

And a solemn expression unsuitable for one

So young and innocent

Settles on her delicate features.

"But not everyone is lucky like us,"

She says, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Some people out there don't even have

Clean water to drink,

Much less the festivities we do."

She turns back to the altar,

Platinum blonde hair guarding her face

From gazes and stares.

"So I'm praying for them.

Even though Martel may not be a real goddess,

I can still pray for those people."

Zelos watches her,

Grieving and envious of her selflessness-

And then for once in his life,

He feels like he can be helpful,

So he kneels down beside her

And clasps his hands in prayer.

Surprised,

Colette looks up.

"Us Chosen have to stick together,"

He says,

And her smile almost makes him cry.

* * *

A little late for Christmas, but... meh.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	127. Cinderella: Yuan and Marina

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?_

_*_

"You can't hold on to her forever,

You know,"

Martel tells him one night,

As he stares out the window,

Watching her wave

As her boyfriend drives away.

"I don't want her to grow up,"

He admits,

Still not turning away

From the window.

*

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone…_

_*_

"Daddy,"

Marina begins hesitantly,

Then she pulls her left hand

Out of her pocket

And shows him

The shining ring on her finger.

All he can do is stare and shock,

And his wife's words come back to him.

It's been five years since

That night when he thought he realized

That she would have to grow up,

That she would leave him,

But now he knows

That he didn't believe it until now.

"The wedding's still six months away,"

She says,

Unsure of her father's stunned expression.

"You've met him, Daddy.

He's a nice guy.

You were impressed."

He doesn't respond,

And she knows why.

*

Taking his hands in hers,

Marina bends down,

Eye-level with her father.

"Daddy,"

She says.

"I need you here.

Mom…"

She swallows her tears.

"Mom's already gone on,

But I want you to walk me down the aisle."

*

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

*

"Your mother,"

He whispers,

"would be proud of you."

There's a silence-

Their eyes met,

And they love each other,

And he knows she can't stay around forever.

"And so am I,"

He says finally,

And he says it with a smile.

* * *

God, this song made me cry so hard.

I've never been particularly close to my dad (having an older brother will do that to you), not that we don't love each other or anything. But it just made me think. And cry a lot.

So go listen to the song now.

_youtube(DOT)com(SLASH)watch?v=tN7_qbOpuWs&feature=fvw_

Lines in italics are lyrics from the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TOS or "Cinderella."


	128. To Her Death: CruLloydxColette

I'm thinking this would play out if Lloyd was raised in Cruxis (duh) and went with Kratos on the Chosen's journey- but he wasn't an angel. Because… he's not. Because… it's all Mithos' fault that he turns into an angel at the end of the game. Anyways.

* * *

She would die

To save the one she loves.

To liberate

Strangers,

Free them from the terror

That Yggdrasill

Has unleashed

Upon this world.

She would give up her life,

And do it without a fight

So her world could live.

As he watches her

From across the campfire,

Concentrates on the smile

Blooming on her delicate features,

He can't help thinking

That he admires her courage

And the way she protects those she loves,

But he also realizes that he's jealous-

Envious, maybe,

Because,

Being the person he is,

He can't do that.

He can't sacrifice himself like that.

It hurts him to be jealous

Of something like that,

But he just can't help it.

"Mr. Lloyd?"

This was the only time

He had ever wished

That he was a Seraph,

Like his father,

Because if he was a Seraph,

He wouldn't have been able

To cry,

And those two stray tears

Wouldn't have suddenly leaked out.

The Chosen glances at him,

Concern etched on her face.

He shakes his head,

Standing up

And stumbling away from the campfire.

His father glares at him,

As he leaves,

Perhaps in disgust

That his son,

Though he was raised in an emotionless city,

Is not able to hide

His feelings yet.

Would it be wrong

To admit

That he admires,

And is jealous of,

And maybe even

_Likes_

The Chosen?

The one he is helping send

To her death?

He is killing her,

And it kills him inside.

* * *

Wrote this listening to "Clenching the Fists of Dissent" by Machine Head.

Just in case anybody cares.

The lead singer's throat has got to hurt so effing bad- he is _screaming _so loud.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	129. Emeralds: YggdrasillxCruLloyd

He remembered,

Very well,

The first time

He'd met

Lord Yggdrasill.

He had only been six.

His father

Had been requested

To take him

To see their Lord.

He had been

Scared

As

Hell.

It wasn't because

His father had

Told him

That Yggdrasill

Was scary

Or anything.

It was because

Yuan had told him

That Yggdrasill

Was a ruthless, evil bastard.

He hadn't known

What that was at the time,

But it obviously was something

Bad,

Because his father

Had chased Yuan out of the room

After that.

The one thing he remembered

Best

About their first meeting

Was the way

Their eyes had locked,

Upon first sight,

And how those emeralds

Had delved into his soul,

And the eerie feeling he'd gotten,

And how he hadn't been able to sleep

For three weeks

Afterwards.

* * *

Yggdrasill is seriously creepy. I would be terrified if I met him when I was six.

That being said, he's also a hottie. ;D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	130. Studmuffin: YuanxLloyd

Lloyd,

Stomach growling as usual,

Picked up a fresh

Cranberry-orange muffin

Off the counter

And popped half of it

Into his mouth.

"Hey Yuan,"

He said.

The half-elf glanced up,

Exasperated.

"Don't talk with your mouth full,

Lloyd.

Your father would kill me."

"Were you ever married?"

Yuan raised his eyebrows,

Smirking. "Why?

You interested?"

Lloyd choked on his muffin,

Eyes wide,

Cheeks red.

Finally he exclaimed, "No!

I was just curious!"

"You sure?"

Lloyd scowled.

"I'm sure.

So were you married?"

Yuan turned a page

In his book.

"Nah. I can't commit."

Lloyd frowned,

Swallowing the other half

Of his muffin.

"What do you mean?"

Yuan grinned.

"For example-

There was a time,

Long ago,

When I was dating this girl

Maria,

But we had a fight

So then I had a

One-night stand

With some random chick,

And then Maria's sister

Bella hit on me,

So I screwed her too

And then Maria found out

So she dumped me

And then I realized

That Bella was married,

But her brother was hot,

So then we had an affair-"

"You had an affair with

Her brother?!" Lloyd exclaimed,

Looking horrified.

Yuan shrugged.

"He was hot."

He paused, then smirked at Lloyd.

"Just like you."

* * *

I definitely think Yuan was a player.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

And omg, Aleksi- I apologize, because you requested this back in 09. Eek.


	131. Secret Santa: YuanxMartel

Kind of late for Xmas. Whatevs.

* * *

"This is ridiculous,"

Yuan insisted,

Glaring at Mithos.

The young boy glowered

At the other half-elf.

"It's Christmas," the blonde argued.

"Just stick your hand in the bag."

"Christmas is a child's holiday,"

Yuan snapped, crossing his arms.

"With the weight of the presents

And the speed that he needs to travel

In order to deliver them all

By Christmas morning,

Father Christmas faces G forces

Of over 17000G during his journey,

_And_ he would have to travel

Approximately three times the speed of sound-"

"Yuan," Martel interjected,

Looking up from the dinner

That she and Kratos were cooking.

Yuan immediately blushed,

And turned to face her.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

His embarrassment

Did not go unnoticed by anyone,

And Mithos scoffed while Kratos merely chuckled,

And Martel herself

Just smiled and shook her head.

"Kratos and I did it,"

She said, gesturing at the bag Mithos was holding.

"It'll be fun."

Grumbling,

Yuan plunged his hand

Into the bag

And pulled out a slip of paper.

Mithos grinned,

And turned the bag over,

Dropping the last paper into his opened palm.

"Great!"

He exclaimed.

"Now we just need to get to town

So we can shop for each other."

Yuan let out a huff,

Still upset about being cajoled into

Participating in such a ridiculous game.

_Secret Santa._

Ugh.

He opened his slip of paper,

Glanced at the name

And immediately turned pink in the face again.

Luckily,

No one saw this time,

And he hurried to join them

At the campfire,

Sitting, of course, next to Martel,

Who smiled and reached for his hand.

*

Except for maybe being in the army,

Christmas shopping

Was,

By far,

One of the hardest things

That Yuan had ever done.

*

"You got Martel,"

Kratos said as soon

As the half-elven siblings

Were out of earshot.

Yuan scowled at him.

"There's a reason it's called

_Secret_ Santa, Kratos," Yuan snorted.

Kratos shrugged.

"No harm in me knowing it.

I'm not the one receiving your present."

Yuan glared at him.

"Well fine then. You have Mithos."

"Yes I do."

"So what are you going to get him?"

"Something that would benefit

Our training sessions."

Yuan gave his friend a blank look.

Kratos raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're an asshole, Kratos.

The kid's actually looking forward

To Christmas,

And you're getting him gear?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of

A new sword, perhaps.

And besides, you have no idea what

You're getting for Martel."

Yuan grumbled, crossing his arms,

Something about never having

Shopped for women before,

And Kratos chuckled.

"Buy her lingerie."

"Kratos!"

*

It took a long time

For him to realize

What he was going

To get her.

And then he knew,

That it was the

Perfect gift.

*

Christmas Morning.

*

They woke up

Early,

A gentle snow falling

Onto their bodies

That lay in the soft, forest moss.

They used a good portion

Of their food

To cook up a

Christmas breakfast feast

And it was the most fun

Any of them had had

In a very long time.

*

When it came time

To open presents,

Nothing was wrapped,

But that didn't matter.

*

Mithos was ecstatic

About his new sword,

As the one that he had been using

Was blunt,

And cheap in the first place.

*

Kratos thanked Martel

For the travel-size

Cookbook

She'd bought him.

He was the one who usually

Ended up doing the cooking,

And she'd noticed

That he'd been tiring of trying to find

Meals he could cook on the go

Without tomatoes.

*

Mithos threw a box

At Yuan

From across the campfire.

Yuan caught it, and…

"What the hell?!"

The kid had given him

A box of condoms.

"Put it to good use,"

Mithos hissed,

Staring at him,

Eyes narrowed.

Yuan felt his entire face

Turn maroon.

"What is it?"

Martel asked,

Leaning over to see.

Quickly,

Yuan hid the box

Behind a log,

Stuttering,

"N-nothing."

*

The butterflies

In Yuan's stomach

Weren't soothed any

When Mithos gave him

A scorching glare

As the blunet

Turned to Martel.

Slowly,

He pulled small box

Out of his pocket

And,

As he got down on one knee,

Opened it.

*

"Martel,"

He whispered.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

I hope we all know what she says.

And yes. I definitely think Mithos would be one to give Yuan condoms. Lol. So overprotective of his sister.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	132. Masquerade Part 1: ZelosxYuan

"We're going to this

Masquerade ball,"

Zelos exclaimed,

Climbing over the back

Of the couch.

Yuan turned a page

In his book.

"No, we are not."

*

"C'mon, Yuan…"

*

"No."

*

"Please, baby?"

*

"_No_, Zelos.

And don't call me

Baby."

*

"Yes we are,

Hunny.

We are going as-"

*

"Don't call me hunny either."

*

"-we are going as

Kirk and Spock."

*

Yuan glanced up

Abruptly,

Staring at Zelos.

"Kirk and Spock

From Startrek?"

He asked.

Zelos grinned,

Leaning over

And kissing

The blunet

On the cheek.

*

"Absolutely,"

He answered.

"We'll be the

Best dressed

There."

*

Yuan seemed to

Consider this,

Then,

"Well, I guess maybe- no."

*

"Pleeeeease?"

*

"… who's Kirk and who's Spock?"

*

"I'm Kirk,"

Zelos exclaimed,

Sliding an arm

Around Yuan's shoulders.

"And you're my ickle Vulcan,"

He added,

Tickling the half-elf

Under the chin.

*

Yuan slapped him.

*

"You're so

Meeeean to me…"

*

"You deserve it."

* * *

:D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	133. Masquerade Part 2: KratosxYuan

"Zelos wants me to go

To a masquerade ball

With him."

Kratos chuckled.

"What are you two going as?"

Yuan stabbed his paper

With a pen,

Smearing ink everywhere.

"Spock and Kirk,

Apparently.

I'm Spock."

Kratos smirked.

"That's funny,

Because I was going

To ask you to go with me."

Yuan glanced up wearily,

In disbelief.

"You're kidding me.

We're not going as Star Trek

Characters,

Are we?"

Kratos leaned over,

Planting a big one

On Yuan's lip.

The half-elf was

Surprised,

But kissed him back

Nonetheless.

"I was thinking we could be

Snape and Dumbledore."

Yuan stared at him.

"You suck at this, Kratos.

Snape and Dumbledore aren't gay."

Kratos frowned.

"Yes they are."

"No, they're not."

"Yes they are, Yuan."

"…well, if I decide to go with you,

You have to be Dumbledore.

No way in hell I'm wearing a beard."

* * *

Poor Yuan. I wrote this in the car, so I didn't have internet and this was the best couple I could think of.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	134. Masquerade Part 3: RainexYuan

Raine glanced up from

Her notes.

"Say, Yuan…"

"Please tell me

You're not asking me

To the masquerade ball."

Raine gaped.

"How'd you know that?"

Yuan rubbed his temples,

Scowling.

"I've already had

Two other people ask me."

Raine furrowed her brow.

"Really?

Who?"

"Zelos and Kratos."

Raine stared at him

In disbelief.

"_Zelos and Kratos_?!"

She exclaimed.

"Yeah.

Scarred for life."

He kept scribbling on his paper.

"So if I went with you,

Who would we be going as?"

"Well…"

Raine hesitated, then-

"I was thinking maybe

We could be…

Christine

And the

Phantom…?"

Yuan raised his eyebrows.

"From the

Phantom of the Opera?"

"Mmhmm."

"…we'll see, Professor."

* * *

The saga continues!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	135. Masquerade Part 4: SheenaxYuan

"Hey… um, Yuan?"

The half-elf

Glanced at Sheena.

"Yeah?"

"Um… do you want-"

"Yes."

Sheena stared at him.

"Seriously?"

She asked.

"Wait, you don't even know

What I was going to say."

"You were going to ask me

To the masquerade ball.

Who are we going as?"

Sheena shuffled her feet.

"Uh… well, I hadn't

Thought of that yet."

Yuan thought for a moment,

Then-

"We'll be Romeo and Juliet."

"W-what?"

Sheena stuttered,

Blushing a deep red.

Yuan glanced at her.

"Unless you'd rather be

Lorenzo and Jessica?"

"I- who?"

"You've never read

The Merchant of Venice?"

"No."

Yuan sighed.

"…Adam and Eve then."

Sheena blinks,

Cocking her head to

One side.

"Who are they?"

"Nevermind,

They're from an old

Elvish tale,

You wouldn't have heard of them."

He studies her for a minute.

"I take it

You don't know

Who

Caesar and Cleopatra

Were?"

She shakes her head,

And he sighs again.

"A Tethe'allan queen

And her lover."

Suddenly,

Zelos pokes

His head in the room.

"How about

Beauty and the Beast?"

He chuckles,

Dodging the book

Yuan throws at him.

* * *

I can see Yuan and Sheena dressed up as Beauty and the Beast.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	136. Everything Else: ZelosxMithos

The more time

Mithos spent

With Lloyd's party,

The more

He found himself

Enjoying their company.

It was a nice change

To have people to talk to,

To have dinner with,

To play with even.

The one person

He found himself

Spending the most time with

Was,

And this surprised him

Because they knew something

The others didn't

And Mithos didn't

Want their relationship

To get in the way

Of anything more important,

None other than Zelos Wilder.

Strange?

Yes?

Though technically an adult,

Mithos still remained,

Physically and sometimes mentally,

A child.

Strange?

Definitely.

Mithos discovered

One late night,

In the woods

Near Altessa's place,

Alone with the Chosen,

That he didn't really care.

When he was with Zelos,

He forgot about

Everything else.

* * *

:D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	137. If She Knows: KratosxAnna

"Stay."

*

"_One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst"_

*

"I can't."

She frowns,

Examining his face.

"You know I can't,

Anna."

*

"_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you"_

*

She touches his cheek,

He flinches,

But doesn't turn away.

"Why not?"

She demands to know

With a glare.

"Why can't you ever stay?"

*

"_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me"_

*

"I can't tell you,"

He whispers,

And for the first time

Since they met,

Months ago,

He sounds afraid.

"You can't know.

I won't let them get you."

He pulls her into a tight hug,

And she holds him close to her,

But says gently,

"I love you.

Tell me."

*

"_And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand"_

*

He cringes,

Holding her tighter.

If he tells her…

"If I tell you,"

He whispers into her ear,

"promise me you'll stay with me.

Promise me you won't leave."

Anna pushes him away,

Confused.

"What could it possibly be,

Kratos?" she asks, eyes narrowed.

*

"_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside"_

*

He sighs.

"It's complicated."

"I think I can handle it."

No, you can't, he thinks.

"I…"

…

"Kratos?"

*

_But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows_

*

"You can't tell anyone,"

He says. "Promise?"

"_Yes_. Now tell me."

He hesitates-

He doesn't want to tell her,

Because he's betrayed her

And he doesn't want to admit it.

If she knows,

She'll be in even more danger.

If she knows…

*

"I…"

* * *

I'm a four thousand year old angel who's working for the dude who's pretty much trying to kill you. Happy?

Song is "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down.


	138. RosesontheWhiteMarbleTombs: LloydxPresea

The wilted rose

In her hands

Was limp and frail,

Dead.

As she examined the

Flower,

Memorized its every curve,

The rain fell around her,

Slapping down upon

The twin caskets

Of white marble.

She lay in his arms

Not three days before,

Then held his hand

As he coughed and spurted

Blood

On the battlefield,

Collapsed on the dusty ground.

All around them,

The world shook-

Screaming

And

Falling-

And no one realized

That their hero was dead

Until they found her pale body

Beside his.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way."

Lloyd appeared,

Suddenly,

In front of her.

She tried to smile at him,

But she couldn't.

He took her hand.

She dropped the rose,

And they stood together

In the rain.

Regal stepped forward,

Lifted the rose off the ground,

And stepped through both

Presea and Lloyd,

Heading for their

White marble tombs.

* * *

D:

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	139. Feminine: MithosxPresea

Presea sits silently,

Gazing out over the cliff.

She starts in surprise

When Mithos

Reaches over,

Lifts her hand

And presses it against his own.

"Your hands are tiny,"

He observes.

She blinks at him.

Is he expecting her

To say something?

He smiles,

Blushing.

"I kind of expected them

To be less…

I don't know.

Feminine, I guess."

Presea frowns.

"I am a…"

Well,

She's not 12,

Even though she looks it.

Of all people, though,

Mithos should understand.

"I have the appearance

Of a 12 year old girl,"

She says, blankly.

"My hands,

Indeed,

Are feminine.

Why would you expect

Otherwise?"

Mithos blinks,

Still blushing.

"You're a lumberjack,"

He blurts out,

Then covers his mouth.

Presea actually smiles.

"I am,"

She says,

Pulling her hand

Away from his

And examining it.

Her hands are not the most delicate.

They are small,

Smooth, mostly,

A few scratches

And calluses-

Why does he think they're so

Feminine?

"Let me see your hand,"

She says.

Hesitantly,

Mithos holds his arm out.

Curious,

Presea takes it and-

"Your hands are more

Feminine

Than mine,"

She remarks.

Face bright red,

Mithos pulls him arm away.

"N-no they're not!"

He objects.

Presea only smiles again.

* * *

:D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	140. Rejection: ZelosxPresea

"My beautiful rosebud!"

Silence.

Zelos' smile faltered,

His arms spread out wide

As Presea

Merely blinked at him.

"HEY!"

Genis yelled,

Appearing on the scene.

"W-what are you doing

To Presea?

I won't let you hurt her!"

"Genis,"

Presea said simply.

"I can protect myself."

Genis' face fell,

And Zelos snickered.

* * *

Haven't done an extremely short poem in a while.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	141. You'reNotSupposedtoEatIt!: GenisxPresea

"S-so…"

Genis stuttered.

Presea blinked at him.

Blushing a furious red,

Genis turned his face away

And presented

A single rose

In front of the lumberjack.

Presea blinked at him again.

"Is this… for me?" she asked slowly.

Genis nodded quickly,

Still not able to face her.

He felt the rose

Being snatched from his hand

And then-

"W-what!?"

Genis exclaimed,

Staring at Presea in horror.

"You're not supposed to eat it!"

Presea,

The rose stem sticking out her mouth,

Swallowed the petals

And tied the stem in a knot,

Handing it back to him.

"It is an Ozette tradition,"

She said simply.

"Roses are an offering of friendship.

I eat the petals,

And you keep the tied stem as a memento

Of our friendship.

They are tastier than one would expect."

Genis did a face-palm.

* * *

Presea is officially a freak and once again, Genis fails at winning her heart.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	142. Tire Swing: MithosxSeles

It seemed silly.

Who ever heard

Of sitting on a tire,

Swinging from a tree?

Obviously,

It was big in Iselia.

Lloyd and Colette

Were insistent,

Pushing her towards

The swing,

Claiming that it was sturdy.

Yeah right.

It was a tire.

Tied to a tree branch.

With a rope

That looked ready to snap.

Seles didn't trust their opinions,

But she climbed on

And hung her legs over the rim

Anyways,

Gripping the rope

For dear life.

Together,

Lloyd and Colette

Gave her one

Huge

Push,

Sending her soaring,

Wishing she was back on

The ground.

Lloyd and Colette

Didn't notice,

However,

And continued to

Push the swing

With all their might.

She was going to die.

This rope was going to snap

And she was going to die.

Thankfully,

Mithos took over,

Shooing away the Iselians

And insisting that he have control

Of the tire swing.

Seles turned to glare at him,

Warning him not to push it too hard.

He only rolled his eyes,

Smiling,

And gave the swing a gentle push.

That was more like it.

She gradually swung higher

Into the sky,

Feeling more comfortable,

Not holding the rope as tight

And opening her eyes

Instead of keeping them clamped

Shut.

Suddenly,

With a _rip_,

The rope snapped

And she fell towards the ground-

And Mithos tried to catch her-

But she ended up landing on top of him,

And they both tumbled down the hill,

Crashing into the meadow,

And landing

One on top of the other,

His lips against hers.

Maybe tire swings wouldn't be so bad

If he kissed her every time.

Even if it was by accident.

* * *

Did you know that… if you type "cannon" in Microsoft Word, one of the synonyms is "big gun."

That's what I learned at school last week.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	143. The Afterlife: YggdrasillxPronyma

This poem is divided into three different parts, each part with its own title. So that's what the bold is.

* * *

**Welcome to Hell**

"Welcome to the afterlife."

Yggdrasill stared,

Bewildered,

At Pronyma,

Who smirked right back at him.

"Nice, isn't it?"

She continued, sarcastically,

Glancing around at the empty black void

That surrounded them.

Yggdrasill

Deadpanned.

"Is this hell?"

He demanded,

Still considering Pronyma his servant.

She shrugged.

"I suppose so.

You hardly thought

You'd go to heaven?"

Yggdrasill fumed.

"Don't speak to me

That way."

Pronyma smirked.

"You have no power here,"

She said.

"You no longer own the world."

Yggdrasill slumped onto the ground,

Head in his hands.

"Leave me alone,"

He ordered.

Pronyma narrowed her eyes.

"As you wish,"

She said,

"But trust me- before long,

You'll be begging for

My company."

*

**Black Box**

The darkness crept in

Around him,

Creating a box

Around his hunched figure.

Black locks closed him in,

Sealing tightly

And only a small

Patch of light

Remained

In front of him.

*

**Forgive Him**

Yggdrasill

Awoke in the darkness,

Immediately sensing

Walls locked in place

Around him.

Cursing,

He pounded his fists

On the black box interior,

But it remained

Stiff and solid.

He had to squint his eyes

To peer out of the hole

That led to the light outside-

And there stood

Martel,

Whole and complete.

"Martel?" he exclaimed,

Trying to see her better.

She frowned at him,

In his direction,

Shaking her head.

And then she was gone.

Yggdrasill grunted,

Pushing against the box wall

With all of his might.

It did not budge.

The light outside

Twisted

And

Turned,

Changing

Color

And shape

Until it formed the

Familiar figure

Of…

"Ask me to help you,"

The boy said,

Holding out his hand.

"Ask me. I'll help."

Yggdrasill glared

At the boy,

That damn

Human,

Idealist.

"I don't want your help,"

He growled.

"I don't need it!"

Lloyd paused,

Frowning,

His hand still

Held out

In front of him.

"You can't win,

Mithos,"

He said simply.

"You have to let me help you,"

Lloyd insisted.

"It's the only way.

Yggdrasill was tempted-

And the boy

Stepped closer,

His hand now

Just outside of the hole of light.

"Never,"

The angel refused,

Stubbornly.

"I won't."

Lloyd frowned,

Looking so much like his father.

"Very well,"

He said after a moment.

"Stubborn as a child

To the very end.

Well,

You've had your chance."

The boy started to fade,

His finger

Just outside the hole.

Yggdrasill hesitated,

Then-

"Wait!"

He latched his hand

Onto the boy's fingers,

And the black box

Immediately

Melted away.

*

**Into the Light**

He found himself

Standing,

Alone,

In a lighted area.

White.

White everywhere.

He felt different-

Airier… less tense.

Had anything changed

Because he'd given in

To Lloyd foolish insistence?

"You let him help you."

Yggdrasill turned,

And found Pronyma

Walking towards him,

Appearing out of the

Light.

"I didn't think you would,"

She admitted,

Stopping in front of him.

"You thought I would remain

Alone?" he sneered,

"Trapped in that hellhole?"

She shrugged.

"Actually, yes."

There was silence-

Yggdrasill

Had nothing to say,

No comments to make,

And it appeared

That Pronyma was the same way.

"This is hell, isn't it?"

Yggdrasill asked quietly

After a moment.

Pronyma

Held out her hand.

"Only if you make it that way,"

She said softly.

He glanced at her,

Then at her hand.

The light around them

Began to fade,

Turning to darkness again.

A tunnel appeared,

With a warm glow

On the other side.

Almost… comforting.

"So it's not really hell,"

He said,

Peering through the

Sudden darkness

To look at her.

Pronyma smirked.

"You sound disappointed,"

She said.

Yggdrasill

Took her hand,

And they walked off

Into the light.

* * *

Um. Yeah. Happy ending, right?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	144. Pants on the Ground: OriginxRatatosk

Origin-

Scientist extraordinaire-

Couldn't figure out

What had possessed him

To teach high school.

"Ratatosk,"

He reprimanded,

Eyes turned to the ceiling.

The blonde,

Red-eyed boy,

Glanced up,

Grinning.

"Yes professor?"

He asked

In a cocky tone.

"Get your pants off the ground,"

Origin sighed,

Glaring at his student.

Ratatosk only

Smirked wider.

"You know you like it,

Professor,"

He said.

Origin facepalmed.

* * *

I couldn't help it.

General Larry Platt has inspired me.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	145. Bonding over Gaga: YuanxSheena

Yuan and Sheena

Sat on the couch,

Both of them gaping

At the TV screen-

Particularly,

The frightening image

On the TV.

"What on earth,"

Yuan exclaimed,

"possessed her

To wear

_That_?"

Yes,

Yuan and Sheena

Were watching the

Grammys.

And Lady Gaga

Was on the screen.

Sheena shook her head.

"I don't even know,"

She replied,

Sighing.

Yuan waggled his eyebrows

At her.

"What do you say we

Ditch this tea party

And find ourselves

A broom closet

To make out in?"

Sheena stared at him.

"Any particular reason

Why you chose a

Broom closet?"

He shrugged.

"Not really."

Sheena considered it,

Then nodded.

"Alright."

They left

Lady Gaga in her

"out-of-this-world

I-don't-even-think

I-can-call-it-a-dress."

* * *

Yeah, so I watched some of the Grammys and when Lady Gaga came out I was like "WTF?!" My little sis told me that she wanted to grow up and be Lady Gaga. I was like "No. Just no."

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	146. One Million GiraffeS: AsterxEmil

"Giraffes!"

And Emil is tackled

By Aster,

His twin or something

Or whatever.

Emil stutters,

"W-what?"

Aster grins,

Leaning down over the boy.

"I'm collecting

1,000,000

Hand-drawn

Giraffes.

You're going to help me!"

Aster

Shoved a pen

And pad of paper

Into Emil's hands.

"Now get drawing!"

* * *

http : //www. /giraffes/

This guy is trying to collect one million hand-drawn giraffes. Go to his website AND DRAW HIM A GIRAFFE.

Or Dhaos wins.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	147. No More Giraffes: RatatoskxEmil

"What are you _doing_?!"

Ratatosk peered over

Emil's shoulder,

Gaping.

Emil smiled.

"I'm drawing giraffes!"

He exclaimed,

Holding one up

For Ratatosk to see.

"See?

Aster's trying to collect

One million,

So I thought I'd help him."  
Ratatosk

Deadpanned,

Staring at the boy.

"W-what?"

Emil stuttered,

Nervous.

"You're too nice,

Emil,"

Ratatosk replied,

Furrowing his brow.

"Don't let Aster boss you around!

That asshole…"

"B-but he's not bossing me around!"

Emil replied.

"Really! I like drawing giraffes-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Ratatosk exclaimed,

Heaving Emil over one shoulder.

"You are going to go tell Aster

That you don't want to draw him

One million giraffes!

Right now!

Or I'll have to punish you!"

* * *

I think Emil would rather be punished.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	148. The Fashion Police: ZelosxKratos

Ludicrous.

Zelos Wilder in one word.

*

"This is absurd,"

Kratos objected,

Before Zelos shoved

A martini

Into his hands.

"Just act natural,"

He said,

Throwing the sheets

Over Kratos' naked body.

"I look nothing like a woman,"

Kratos continued to carp.

"You, on the other hand…"

Zelos pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kratos shoved the martini

Into the other redhead's hands.

"It means that if you want to live,

We're going to have to switch roles."

*

A minute and a half later,

Three men,

All dressed in police-like uniform

And all pointing their guns

Forward

Burst into the hotel room.

Zelos,

Who lay in bed

With curlers in his hair,

Shrieked and pulled the sheets

Up over his shoulders.

"M'am!" One of the men cried,

Not appearing in the slightest

Sorry about bursting in on 'her'.

"We have received a tip-off that

Zelos Wilder

Was staying in this hotel room.

Have you seen him?"

Zelos shook his head frantically.

The man tried again,

Not satisfied.

"Long red hair,

Blue eyes…"

"Hang on…" said the second officer,

Slowly putting two and two together.

"You're-!"

Before he could finish his accusation,

Kratos came flying out of nowhere

And roundhouse kicked all of them

In the face.

At the same time.

He turned away from the unconscious men

And glanced at Zelos.

"Who are you,

Chuck Norris?" Zelos pouted.

"Why couldn't you have done that

In the first place?

Why did I have to dress up like a woman?"

Kratos picked up the

Previously mentioned martini

And took a sip.

"You look like one,"

He said.

Zelos let out a huff.

"Why were they after you,

Anyway?"

Kratos asked.

"And who were they?"

Zelos hesitated, and then…

"They were the

Fashion Police.

Sheena called them

When I wore my Speedo

To the-

Shut up, Kratos, it's not funny!!"

* * *

You know Sheena would do it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	149. Fantasy: ZelosxYggdrasill

"You, sir, are an idiot,"

Yggdrasill spat,

Pushing Zelos off him.

"Am I?"

The Chosen asked.

"Or am I a genius?"

Yggdrasill glared

At him,

Which made him look

Highly amusing.

Curled hair,

Lacy maids' outfit…

Zelos had had a

Fantasy

About this once.

"You're hot,"

Zelos snickered,

Pressing Yggdrasill down.

The blonde roughly

Pushed him off.

"Get me out of this

Ridiculous getup

At once,"

He snapped.

"But that's what I'm doing!"

Zelos whined,

Placing himself on

Yggdrasill's lap.

"Now-

Hold still…"

* * *

Zelos has some pretty strange fantasies.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	150. The Love Poem, Part 1: BottaxRaine

**Part One**

Raine

Pain

Gain

Stain

Slain

Mane

Cane

Lain (?)

Rain

Spain

Train

Chain

Feign

Reign

Dame

"This isn't working!"

Botta yelled

In frustration.

"Nothing good

Rhymes with

Raine!"

"Why do you need

Words to rhyme with

Raine?"

Yuan asked,

Glancing up from his

Paperwork.

Damn it.

He'd forgotten

That Yuan

Was in the room.

"Are you writing her

A love poem?"

The Seraph asked

Incredulously,

Standing up and craning his neck.

"No!"

Botta exclaimed,

A little too quickly.

Yuan raised his eyebrows.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Part One of an epic series!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	151. The Love Poem, Part 2: BottaxRaine

**Part Two**

To my darling Raine,

My love for you is pained

Since you don't yet know

The name of your Romeo.

Like a flower in the winter,

In my heart a splinter,

Unrequited love, you see,

Brings much heartache to me.

Silver hair and great blue eyes,

The moment I saw you I realized

I was falling deeply for you

Falling, falling into an ocean so blue.

I love you so,

And I want you to know

That I'll always be here

No matter what.

* * *

The epic series continues in part two.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	152. The Love Poem, Part 3: BottaxRaine

**Part Three**

"I think even Lloyd

Can write better poems

Than that."

Raine

Smacked her brother,

Rereading the love poem

For the twelfth time.

"Someone worked very hard on this,

Genis.

Don't say that."

She paused.

"And no,

Lloyd cannot write a better poem

Than this."

Genis crossed his arms,

Grumbling.

"It's so dumb.

What's with the thing about the ocean?

And the last line doesn't even rhyme."

Raine giggled,

Folding the poem up again.

"I think it's sweet."

She glanced at the empty envelope

On the kitchen table.

"Even if my secret admirer

Doesn't want to reveal himself."

* * *

I agree with Genis.

**Disclaimer: **I haven't said 'epic series' yet this chapter, so I had to do it here. I do not own the characters in this epic series, but I do own the epic series. Or something.


	153. The Love Poem, Part 4: BottaxRaine

**Part Four**

Ding dong.

"Delivery!"

Genis opened the front door,

Bewildered,

And was greeted

By a single Renegade soldier,

Who held a bouquet

Of roses

In one hand.

"Please tell me that

Yuan is not the secret admirer,"

Genis exclaimed,

Giving the Renegade

A horrified look.

"No,

We think he has a thing for Sheena,"

The soldier explained,

Ignoring Genis' look of

WTF?

"Anyways-

I come bearing roses

On behalf of one

Whom… um, something.

Here, take these."

The Renegade shoved

The roses into Genis' hands

And then skipped town.

"Genis?"

Raine called from inside.

"Who's that?"

He slammed the front door

And presented the roses to her.

"Your secret admirer

Strikes again,"

He explained.

* * *

Botta's crafty.

Like how I snuck the mention of Yuan x Sheena in there?

**Disclaimer: **Epic series. I do not own.


	154. The Love Poem, Part 5: BottaxRaine

More EPIC series!

**Part Five**

Genis peered into the oven,

Then quickly closed it.

Excellent.

His cake was almost ready.

Cake for what,

You may ask?

Why- Raine's birthday, that is!

And-

_Ding dong_.

-goddamnit, if it was those

Annoying Renegades

Again…

"I'll get it!"

Raine yelled.

"Eh, what?"

Genis called.

"No, sis, don't!

It might be-!"

Too late.

Raine opened the front door

And,

Lo and behold,

Outside stood a whole entourage

Of Renegades.

"You're kidding me,"

She sighed.

"Alright,

Spit out your…

Birthday song or whatever it is."

The Renegade in the front

Frowned at her.

"Hey,

You're not supposed to know

What we're here for!"

He argued,

Crossing his arms.

"Fine, whatever."

He turned to glance

At the other Renegades,

And they all sucked in deep breaths.

"Wha-?" Raine asked,

But she never finished.

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY

FROM ALL OF US TO YOU

WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY

SO WE COULD PARTY TOO!

HEY!!

YOU'RE GETTING BIGGER EVERYDAY

SO NO MORE CAKE FOR YOU

HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY

FROM ALL OF US TO YOU!

HEY!!!!!"

Raine stared in what appeared to be

Horror.

"I think,"

One Renegade said,

"that we were supposed to sing

Something more romantic-

But none of us know

Romantic birthday songs,

So we just sang that."

Genis peered at the panting soldiers,

Who had sung that in one breath,

And raised his eyebrows.

"I think Yuan really likes you,"

He said.

"It's not Yuan, damn it!"

One Renegade shouted.

"Well, who else could it be?"

Genis yelled back.

* * *

Will they ever figure it out?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	155. Standing the Pain: GenisxMarble

It wasn't just an Exsphere.

It was pain-

Every time he went into battle,

Whenever he moved his hand,

Reached for something

Over the dinner table,

When he did his homework even…

It was there.

Her memory haunted him,

Tortured his every waking moment,

And he couldn't stand it anymore,

He just couldn't take it.

A cruel reminder

Of the misery

The Desians caused.

He almost threw it away,

Almost, just almost

Dropped it in the lake-

In a split second, he realized…

It was all he had left of her.

* * *

Named after the song that plays in the scene where Marble dies.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	156. Rain, Rain, Go Away: GenisxSeles

"It's raining!

You'll get a terrible fever."

Genis pulled her

By the wrist,

But Seles was a stubborn one,

And she yanked away

And dashed out the door,

As Genis sighed.

"Come on!"

She yelled,

Waving at him

Through the pouring rain.

"Come dance with me!"

She began to spin,

Arms out wide,

Face turned to the sky,

Smiling.

Genis hesitated.

"But Raine said-!"

"Oh, live a little!"

Seles exclaimed,

Running up and

Pulling him outside with her.

"But-!"

Oh, forget it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	157. Training: KratosxSeles

"Your skills are unrefined.

You lack the strength

To protect yourself.

You're holding your sword

Incorrectly."

Seles grinded her teeth,

Glaring at the man

Opposite her.

Kratos glared

Right back at her.

"You've told me that

300 times already,"

Seles snapped,

Sheathing her sword.

"This is pointless."

Kratos sighed.

"As the Chosen,

It is your duty

To learn to defend yourself,

Miss Wilder.

The high priests

Can only guard you so much."

Seles glowered at him

Once more,

Rubbing her sore muscles.

"I know,"

She muttered.

Kratos only turned away.

"We're done for the day,"

He sighed.

Seles let out a "hmph"

And crossed her arms,

Watching her mentor

Walk away.

He was an asshole-

But she had crush on him

Anyways.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	158. The Notebook: LloydxSheena

Hand in her heads,

Tears slipping past

Her eyelashes,

Sheena lifted her pen

And wrote,

In a trembling cursive…

_My dearest Lloyd…_

*

"_We're leaving today."_

_Lloyd stared _

_At his father,_

_Dumbfounded. _

_Kratos merely blinked_

_Right back at him._

"_I'm not,"_

_Lloyd retorted,_

_Voice shaking._

_Kratos glanced at him._

"_Yes, you are."_

*

The mailmen tipped his hat,

And sped off,

Leaving Kratos

In front of the Aurion manor,

Holding a thick envelope

In his hand.

*

"_This is beautiful,"_

_Lloyd whispered,_

_Moving to stand by the piano._

_Sheena watched him,_

_Smiling._

"_I'm going to restore this house_

_Someday,"_

_She said,_

_Sitting down next to him_

_On the piano bench._

"_Paint it white… with…"_

"_Blue shutters?"_

_Lloyd asked,_

_Fingers gently on the keys,_

_And he began to play._

*

"Why didn't you write me?"

He asked,

Staring at her

Through the rain.

Sheena glanced up,

Mouth hanging open.

"I wrote you 365 letters,"

She said,

Standing up

To meet his eyes.

Lloyd stared back at her,

Unbelieving.

"You… you…"

*

"I think I know you,"

The frail, aged woman

Whispered,

Locking eyes

With the young man

That sat across

From her.

He shrugged,

Smiling.

"I get that a lot,"

Lloyd responded.

He was only seventeen-

It was a mystery

To the 80-year-old

Mrs. Fujibayashi

Why he would want to

Read to her

In his spare time.

"Let's keep reading,

Shall we?"

* * *

In case no one got that, Lloyd's an angel.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	159. The Love Poem, Part 6: BottaxRaine

**Part Six**

"Damn it!"

Botta growled.

"She doesn't know it's me."

Yuan sighed,

Rubbing his temples.

"Would you just tell her already?

After all the Renegades you've sent over there,

She's starting to think that

_I_'m her secret admirer.

"Which, of course, we all know,

You're not," Botta added.

"No, no, of course not,"

Yuan said quickly.

A little… too quickly.

Botta narrowed his eyes.

"You better not be."

"All I'm saying is,"

Yuan continued,

"You should just freaking tell her."

Botta took a deep breath,

Covering his face with his hands.

No.

No, he couldn't do it!

He was so nervous!

Ack!

What was he going to do?

* * *

More EPIC series to come!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	160. At Midnight: ZelosxColette

Dark.

So, so dark.

There had never been

A midnight

So black and full of evil

As that dark night.

"You wouldn't understand."

Blood slipped through his fingers,

Coating the grass

As tears flowed easily from

His deep blue eyes.

"You wouldn't get it."

His companion stared at him-

Pity, sorrow, anger, jealousy, rage.

She'd been stolen from him,

Before he even had a chance to tell her

How much he loved her-

Of all people,

She'd ended up with Zelos,

Whose bloody figure was curled up on the ground.

They'd been together.

And look what had happened in the end.

"I understand more than you think,"

Lloyd growled,

Hand on his sword.

Zelos, surprisingly, cackled.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" he laughed,

Then tried to wipe his tears away.

Blood smeared across his pale cheeks.

"But I loved her,"

Lloyd whispered,

More to himself than to Zelos.

The redhead glanced up.

"It wouldn't have worked out,"

He sighed,

Getting to his feet.

Blood spilt off his chest,

Splashing onto the still body

Of his late wife.

He froze for a moment,

Watching her, dead,

His sword still embedded in her neck.

Then,

He shook his head.

"It wouldn't have worked out for you two,"

He continued,

Facing Lloyd,

Whose tears seemed to freeze on his face.

"It's been twenty years

To the day,

And you still are as young as ever."

Zelos chuckled again,

As the immortally seventeen Lloyd

Clenched his sword hilt.

"You're a fool, Aurion.

A hopeless fool."

"I know," Lloyd cried,

Finally losing his temper.

"I know we couldn't have ever been together!

But still!

Did you…

Did you really have to kill her?"

Zelos turned away.

"I hope you know by now,"

He said quietly,

"that I didn't love her."

"I know."

He sighed.

"She was always in my way.

She knew too much."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes.

"About what?"

Zelos smirked at him.

"About…"

"Zelos!

Are you out there?"

As Lloyd's expression

Changed from confusion to

Realization,

Then back,

And then to anger.

"Y-you!" he stuttered,

Lunging at Zelos.

"You sick bastard!"

Zelos dodged the attack, laughing and-

Colette stepped into the garden,

A silk robe wrapped

Around her slender body.

Golden hair tied back in a delicate braid,

She radiated-

Even in the black, black midnight,

She looked beautiful.

"Zelos!" she exclaimed, upon spotting him.

"Wha- Ah! Lloyd!"

A furious blush appeared on her cheeks

As she struggled

To cover herself with the

Slightly revealing nightgown.

"You've been away for so long,

I… I… is that… is…"

She shrieked, suddenly,

Covering her mouth

With gentle fingers.

Lloyd gripped his swords,

Swallowing tears,

And Zelos merely watched,

A curious expression on his face.

Gingerly,

Colette stepped

Towards the bloody

Body in the

Grass.

"Is that… is that

_Sheena_?"

Silence all around.

Dark clouds slid away,

And a single ray of

Moonlight

Shone into the

Garden.

Colette glanced around-

Sheena, dead.

Zelos, bloody, bleeding.

Lloyd, swords drawn, at the ready…

"You!"

She cried,

Stumbling towards Lloyd.

"You- you attacked them?"

"What?!" Lloyd roared.

"I would never do that!

Colette!

You know I wouldn't!"

Colette bit her lip,

Silently crying.

"Oh Lloyd," she sobbed,

As Zelos moved to wrap a

Comforting arm around his lover,

"how could you?"

* * *

Reading about the Holocaust in English made me really depressed.

So I wrote this.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	161. Kittens, Inspired by Kittens:LloydxGenis

"I am a secret agent!"

Squealed Genis in his six-year-old voice.

He flipped the page

Of the kittens book

To a picture of a small, white kitten.

"I am weird!

I have to go potty-"

"Genis?"

Lloyd,

All of eleven years,

Stuck his head into the empty schoolroom

And peered curiously at Genis.

The six-year-old

Slammed the book shut.

"Ah!"

He squealed.

"Lloyd!"

The brunette snatched the book

Off the table

And flipped it open.

"Are you looking at pictures

Of kittens?"

He asked.

"Why are you reading about kittens?"

Genis jumped from his seat,

Trying to grab the book from Lloyd,

But to no avail,

As the human was much taller than him.

Genis continued to jump for it-

Until he stepped on Lloyd's toes,

And they both tumbled over

Backwards,

Ending up lying next to each other.

"What are you two _doing_?"

Raine stood in the doorway,

Only eighteen,

But a fierce and imposing figure

To the young boys.

"Ah, nothing, professor!"

Lloyd exclaimed, scrambling up.

She sighed, lifting Genis off of the ground.

"You better not be."

* * *

Kittens, inspired by… kittens!!

If you haven't seen the YouTube video, go watch it now.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	162. Motionless: Renegade LloydxColette

Motionless.

Lloyd watched the Chosen

From the other side of the room.

She was blank,

Lost,

Like a porcelain doll.

Hanging.

Waiting.

The King of Tethe'alla

Had granted him permission

To accompany

The travelers from Sylvarant,

And the Chosen of Tethe'alla.

As a high-ranking

Renegade,

He was on good terms with the

Royal family.

He was only traveling with them

To make sure

Yggdrasill didn't get his hands

On the Chosen.

And, despite his mission,

Despite his promise

To his foster father

That he wouldn't become attached

To any of them,

He was already feeling

Sorry for the Chosen.

* * *

This poem sucks.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	163. Renegade: ZelosxRenegade Lloyd

"So you're a Renegade, huh?"

Lloyd glanced up,

His helmet visor resting on his brow.

The Chosen stood in front of him,

A calculative look

On his face.

Lloyd only nodded.

He wasn't used to so much

Talking.

He'd been raised in stealth,

In silence.

A secret childhood,

Locked up in the base.

And the Renegades

Weren't even aware

Of his existence-

They had no idea

He grow up in the base,

Confined in the control room,

With an occasional glimpse

At the corridors past those impenetrable doors…

Zelos carefully sat on the ground

Next to him,

Watching.

"And how do you know all this stuff?"

He asked,

Waving his hands.

"You know… about Cruxis Crystals,

And the end of the world and stuff."

Lloyd glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well,"

Zelos started, now smirking,

"I thought they didn't tell that stuff to

Run-of-the-mill grunts…

Like you."

Lloyd let out a huff,

And glared at him.

"I'm not a grunt,"

He said stubbornly.

"No?"

"Dad told me all that 'stuff'

Because he wants to keep me aware."

Zelos opened his mouth,

But Lloyd cut him off.

"And if you're going to ask me aionis,

And what it does to the body _again_-

_Don't_.

Because I'm not telling you."

Zelos frowned.

"I was going to ask you

Who you meant by Dad."

Lloyd blinked.

"Oh. He adopted me.

Yuan, I mean."

Zelos' jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" he said weakly

After a moment.

"I thought…

I thought you meant…

Oh, nevermind."

Lloyd glared at him,

Then went back to his work.

For a moment Zelos was silent,

But he couldn't contain himself

Much long after that.

"That really sucks,"

He said finally.

"I guess if I wanted to ask you my next question,

I would need to get Yuan's permission first."

Frowning,

Lloyd turned to him.

"Why?" he asked warily.

Zelos grinned.

"Because I was going to ask you to go out with me."

* * *

Yuan would say no.

:(

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	164. The Love Poem, Part 7: BottaxRaine

**Part Seven **

"Maybe it's Botta,"

Genis said suddenly.

Raine glanced up at him.

"Maybe who's Botta?"

He gestured to the piles of roses

And gift boxes.

"You know.

Your secret admirer."

Raine stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Isn't Botta dead?"

She asked.

Genis glared at her.

"Nu-uh,"

He said.

"He wasn't actually dead,

Remember?"

"Yes he was."

"…those are details."

The doorbell rang,

And Raine sighed,

Getting up to answer it.

"Maybe my secret admirer

Has finally decided to reveal himself,"

She said, opening the front door.

There stood………………………………………

* * *

Lol.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	165. The Love Poem, Part 8: BottaxRaine

**Part Eight**

Yuan.

"Uhm."

Raine said.

"I was really hoping that it wasn't you."

"It's not, don't worry,"

He said,

Handing her a letter

And looking sullen.

"I'm just the delivery boy."

Genis suddenly appeared in the doorway,

Wearing a smirk.

"Ha!" he exclaimed.

"So it _is _Botta!"

Yuan sighed,

Rubbing his temples,

But said nothing.

Raine, curious,

Opened the letter

And read it aloud:

"My dearest Raine,

How I yearn for your velvet touch,

And how my lips burn for your moist kiss

Which is sweeter then the nectar which drips

From the earth's most beautiful flower.

Your gorgeous white hair

Is something which continues to astound me.

I was at the supermarket the other day,

And I saw some turnips on display.

I couldn't help thinking of your wonderful hair

When I looked at the cute little white ends of the turnips.

I just had to buy them and eat them after that.

I will forever be thinking about you,

And I love you with every beat

From my aching, burning heart

Which will wither away and die

Without your sweet nectar-like words!  
I live only to please your fiery carnal desires,  
Your Secret Admirer."

There was a moment of silence,

In which everyone exchanged horrified faces

At the overly passionate love letter.

"That was pretty intense,"

Genis commented,

Taking the letter from Raine.

"Hey, you skipped some parts!

'Many a nights have gone by

Where I would sit and fantasize

about you wearing…

Leopard Skin underwear…'"

Raine glared at him.

"Yeah,

That's why I skipped those parts."

Yuan raised his eyebrows.

"I can honestly say,

I did not know that he wrote that,"

He said, holding his hands up

And trying to look innocent.

Genis furrowed his brow.

"Hmmm… I don't think Botta's

Weird enough to write this letter.

Who is _really_ weird,

And might have a crush on Raine?"

Raine sighed.

"If you're going to say Zelos,

Don't.

He's not the secret admirer type."

Genis glanced at her.

"Actually…

I was going to say Kratos, but…"

Raine looked at him,

Horrified,

As Yuan doubled over laughing.

"Ahahaha… _Kratos_… ahahaha!"

* * *

Poor Botta.

I didn't say EPIC last chapter, so I have to say EPIC twice this chapter. This is such an EPIC series and I EPICALLY love it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. By the way, I'm not cool enough to write that love letter by myself. I googled, "Love Letter Generator" and used the first website that came up. That wasn't enough the whole letter. Not even half. EPIC.


	166. All Part of the Plan: YuanxRenegadeLloyd

Lloyd panted heavily,

Chest heaving

**(A/N: This is not suggestive. Actually.)**

As he lowered his twin swords

Over the still body

Of his-

"Bud!"

Zelos called

From where he sat on the rheiard.

"What are you doing?!

We need to go!"

Lloyd glanced over his shoulder-

Everyone else had gone,

Zoomed off

In search of Rodyle and Colette.

Zelos raised his eyebrows.

"Just get on your rheiard

And let's go!"

Without another word,

Zelos sped off into the sky,

And Lloyd was left alone,

Trembling.

"Right,"

He murmured.

"Let's go."

Gently,

He dropped to his knees,

Bent over

And kissed

His lover lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry,"

He whispered,

Skin tingling.

The half-elf opened one eye

And glared at Lloyd.

"Asshole,"

He murmured,

Then fell unconscious again.

"Don't worry,"

Lloyd chuckled.

"It's all part of the plan."

Grinning,

Lloyd turned

And left.

* * *

So. Um. I know I disappeared for like… two weeks, but first I was on vacation without computer access for about a week, and then I got home and was like "meh" and I had to go back to school and it sucked royally.

**Disclaimer: **Rawr.


	167. Planet Caravan: LunaxOrigin

Enshrouded in her clouds of light,

And of moonshine,

Luna watches from afar,

Tittering and arm crossed

With jealousy,

And simple anger.

Origin turns his head-

Fearing to be seen,

She slips behind a cloud pillar,

Breathing heavily.

She would never be able

To face him,

She knows.

Too shy.

It is easier to remain hidden.

Slowly,

She peers out from behind the pillar,

And somehow manages

To catch the eyes of both

Undine and Celsius

At the same time,

Who immediately stutter,

Curtsy to Origin,

Then stumble out of the cloud palace,

Onto the treacherous slopes of

Mount Symphonia.

Luna smirks to herself

As she listens to Origin calling after them.

* * *

So, um. Wanted to base this on the Greek/Roman gods- Origin is supposed to be Zeus, Luna's Hera, his jealous wife, and he's flirting with Undine and Celsius… who are probably his sisters in some way, shape or form.

Named after the song by Black Sabbath. Very mellow.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	168. Waking up in the Mist: AnnaxRaine

The last thing she remembers

Is a flash of light.

Holy, holy, white light-

Cast by an angel.

An angel,

Ironically,

Of death.

*

"Am I dead?"

She asks,

Waking up in a mist.

The brown-haired woman

Only glances at her,

Smirking,

Then answers.

"Everyone must die sooner or later,"

She says

In such a way that Raine realizes

That this woman's life was far too short.

She died too soon.

Raine glances around,

But she sees only mist.

There is nothing.

Only mist.

"We were…"

Raine trails off,

But the woman nods for her to continue.

"I know of your journeys,

Raine Sage,"

She says.

"Tell me. How did you die?"

Raine narrows her eyes,

Gazing into the mist

As she tries to remember.

"We were fighting Mithos,"

She says, finally,

In a quiet voice.

"In Vinheim,

Fighting Mithos.

And he killed me."

Raine snaps her head up.

"Can you…

Can you see things from here?"

She asks,

And the brown-haired woman cocks her head.

"I mean, can you see what's going on

In the…"

"We call it the Alive World,"

The woman explains,

And a lute suddenly appears in her hands.

She begins to play-

A soft melody,

Like a lullaby.

Raine nods,

Mesmerized by the woman's fingers

Moving quickly across the strings.

"Yes,"

She says slowly,

Still staring,

"The Alive World.

Can…"

She tears her eyes away

And stares into the mist again.

"Can you see up there?"

The woman shrugs.

"Sometimes,"

She answers,

Sighing.

"Other times,

Nothing is clear.

Close your eyes and concentrate.

Think of your loved ones,

And you may be granted a vision."

Raine is wary,

But follows the instructions.

Her eyes are closed,

And Genis first pops into her head.

Then her mother…

Lloyd, Colette

And everyone else soon follow.

They are only her imagination-

Faces floating in her mind.

It's not working.

Then-

"They're alive,"

She whispers.

"They're all alive.

But… I don't understand.

I only arrived seconds ago.

And yet,

Lloyd and Colette

Are already married.

How-"

"_Married_?" the woman exclaims,

Showing the first _real _emotion.

"He got _married_?!"

Raine furrows her eyebrows.

"And you are?"

She asks coolly.

"His mother,"

The woman comments offhandedly.

"But _married_?!"

"His mother?!"

Raine cries,

Standing up.

She's lost in her thoughts for a moment

As she realizes that, really,

She's standing on nothing,

But she quickly composes herself.

"You're Anna?"

The woman scowls,

Her eyes closed.

"Sure enough,

He is married…

Look, they have a daughter…

That doesn't make me feel old at all…

And there's that bastard,

Alone of Derris-Kharlan.

Serves him right,

He didn't even hug Lloyd _once_

Through that _whole escapade…_"

Raine frowns.

This whole time,

She'd been avoiding the woman's eyes

Because they were so beautiful,

And now she finds out that she's

Lloyd's mother.

The world still hates her,

Even in death.

* * *

Lol. This was a heck of a lot of fun to write.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own!!!


	169. Breaking Rule Number One: GenisxYuan

Genis only watches

As Yuan flips another page in the book.

He can only stare

As those delicate fingers

Trace the words

As those emerald eyes absorb them…

Only ten years since Raine died,

And Genis is already breaking her most important rule.

Yes.

Raine was a homophobe.

"Tell me, Genis,"

Yuan suddenly says

As he flips another page in the book.

"Why do you find me so fascinating?"

Genis scowls,

And turns away.

Raine was terrified

Of homosexuals.

She never told him why.

Now that he's old enough,

He's glad that he doesn't know.

* * *

I really think that Raine is a homophobe. Seriously.

Sort of a continuation from the last poem.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	170. Cheerleaders: MaxwellxSheena

"_We're counting on you,_

_Sheena!"_

Yeah.

Thanks guys.

"_You can do it,_

_Sheena!"_

Yeah. Thank you.

"_Come on, Sheena!_

_You can do it!"_

Yeah.

Heard you the first 500 times.

"_You rock, _

_Sheena!"_

"I GET IT!"

She shrieked,

Whirling around at the group

Who were now pretty terrified.

"I'VE DONE THIS A MILLION TIMES BEFORE!!!

I CAN EFFING DO IT BY MYSELF!!

I DON'T NEED CHEERLEADERS!!!"

The party,

Looking sheepish,

Edged away.

"We'll just, you know, leave now,"

Lloyd said in a small voice.

The others nodded,

And they all disappeared,

Running as fast as their legs could take them.

Panting,

Sheena turned back to the seal.

Maxwell grinned.

"So,"

He said suggestively.

"Just you and me, baby."

Sheena scowled.

"Zelos was right.

You _are_ just a creepy old man."

* * *

I'm sorry, but that _really _irks me. You know, the whole "You can do it, Sheena! We're counting on you!" thing. The first pact, ok, the pact with Volt, alright, I can see that.

But really?! Every single pact Sheena ever makes?! You have to scream "We're counting on you"!?

And Maxwell really is a creepy old man.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	171. Armageddon: KratosxSeles

"You actually believe in that nonsense?"

Kratos asks,

Eyebrows raised.

Seles's eyes don't even move

From the television screen.

"Armageddon is coming, old man,"

She says firmly,

Then takes a sip from her

Mountain Dew can.

"Whether you like it or not."

Kratos frowns.

There's something going on here.

Something about this situation

That makes him feel like

Acting totally and completely

Out of character.

So out of character,

In fact,

That he acts on impulse.

And out of character.

"So,"

Kratos says,

Plopping down on the sofa

Next to Seles

With a Diet Pepsi

In his hand.

"You were saying about

Armageddon?"

Seles rolls her eyes at him,

But he can tell that she's smiling underneath that scowl.

* * *

Let it be known that I love Mountain Dew and hate Diet Pepsi.

In fact, I just hate Pepsi in general.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	172. Aurion and KaFai: YuanxKratos

It's a brilliant idea,

He thinks.

If only he had come up with this wonderful idea

In time for the masquerade ball.

Then he _definitely _would have gone with Kratos.

"Why,"

Kratos demands,

A look of utter WTF

On his face,

"Am I wearing a pinstriped suit,

A brown trench coat

And 3D glasses?"

He reaches into his pocket,

And pulls out a metal device.

"And what the hell is this?"

Yuan scowls.

"It's your sonic screwdriver,

Of course," he says.

Kratos gives him a blank look.

"Don't tell me you've never seen Doctor Who,"

Yuan sighs,

Exasperated.

Kratos shakes his head,

And Yuan growls in frustration.

"Alright.

You're the Doctor,

And I'm-"

"Doctor Who?"

"Shut up.

I'm your companion,

And we travel through time and space

In a blue box called the TARDIS,

Which is bigger on the inside.

That's your sonic screwdriver.

It like… unlocks things.

And seals things.

And breaks things and stuff."

Kratos throws the screwdriver

At Yuan's forehead,

And it bounces off.

"This is your sexual fantasy?!"

He yells.

* * *

I think Yuan would definitely be a Doctor Who fan.

Title is based on the title of the first episode of Doctor Who Series 3. The original is called Smith and Jones. So this one is called Aurion and Ka'fai.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	173. The Afterlife: PronymaxMartel

The world after death is a strange place,

As Pronyma discovers shortly.

She's crossing a river of diamonds,

Crouched in her boat made of clouds and ballpoint pen caps,

When,

Suddenly,

She disappears.

She just vanishes.

She's still there,

Even though she really isn't.

"What the hell?"

Pronyma exclaims,

All too aware that she was alone.

She's just… gone.

When she looks down,

She could see the bottom of the boat

Where her legs should be.

But they weren't there.

"I'm invisible,"

She whispers to herself,

Holding her vanished hands in front of her face.

"It happens to the best of us,"

A woman says softly.

Pronyma jumps back,

Causing the boat to rock,

And is surprised to see

A woman standing on the other side of the river.

A woman she recognizes.

A woman she knows… but doesn't.

"You're Martel,"

Pronyma muses aloud,

And the green-haired beauty nods,

Smiling.

A silence falls between them.

"How come I'm invisible?"

Pronyma says,

Pointing at her body.

Well, at the boat really.

Martel smiles.

"That is one of the side-effects of crossing the river,"

She explains.

"You can't see yourself for hours afterwards."

Pronyma frowns.

"But you can see me?"

Martel nods.

"Clear as day to me,"

She replies.

Pronyma nods slowly,

Not fully understanding.

Martel watches her,

Looking serene.

"I am dead then,"

Pronyma says.

She wanted it to be a question,

Hoping that if it sounded like she had doubt

Then it wouldn't be true.

But she can't help it.

She knows it's a fact.

Martel only shrugs, though.

"Who knows?" she says.

"What is death, really?"

Pronyma frowns.

"Ok, stop.

I'm not really one for philosophy."

Martel smiles.

"I gathered that,"

She whispers,

Then sits down on the bank.

Pronyma notices, then,

That the cloud and ballpoint pen cap boat has stopped moving.

"I've stopped,"

She says,

Feeling foolish for pointing out the obvious.

Martel nods.

"Indeed you have."

Pronyma pauses,

Unsure of what to say now.

She's in a boat,

Made of clouds and ballpoint pen caps,

Floating on a river of diamonds,

While invisible,

Talking to woman who's been dead for 4000 years.

There are too many weird conversation topics

To choose from.

"So is there a point to this?"

She finally asks.

"Like… is the river of diamonds symbolic or something?

If you're able to cross it,

Does it mean you're not greedy or something?"

Martel smiles.

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

Pronyma scowls

As her boat drifts to the shore.

Soon,

It comes to a stop,

Stuck in the violet sand.

Pronyma moves to get out,

But finds she is stuck.

She glances at Martel,

Then holds out her hand.

"Help me,"

She whispers.

Martel takes her hand,

Gently pulls her out of the boat,

And together they walk into the strange world after death.

* * *

I've been writing a lot about the afterlife lately. Weird.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	174. Sea Monster Soup: WonderChefxChocolat

Growing up in a city by the sea,

Life had been filled with

Fishing, and swimming

And hearing the gulls call

In the salty air of night.

There had been no

Bonfires or camping,

Or climbing trees

Or building forts in the wood.

Sometimes,

When ships came into port at night,

She would hear the sailors yelling,

Cargo slamming onto the dock,

And when she was really little,

She'd climb into her parents' bed

And stay up all night,

Frightened of the noises.

On nights such as these

Her mother would soothe her,

Stroke her hair

And tell her tales of everyday heroes

Who had once been little boys and girls

Themselves.

She only still remembers one story-

That of the Wonder Chef.

The Wonder Chef,

A superhero of children all around the world,

Had once been a small boy himself,

Living in the servants quarters' of the Governor-General's estate.

His father was the

Executive chef,

And an excellent one at that.

One day,

The boy Wonder Chef

Was kidnapped by pirates.

For years,

They forced him to clean their ship,

As well as cook for the

Entire crew.

Using the secrets his father had taught him,

The Wonder Chef concocted

Delicious food

From the ingredients on board.

A raging storm,

However,

Attacked the ship

And stranded them in the middle of the

Great,

Wide,

Sea.

The crew had no idea

Where they were,

And supplies were running short.

If the Wonder Chef

Could not provide the food they needed,

He'd be the first

To walk t he plank.

Only tack and a small supply of spices remained

In the galley kitchen.

The only thing left to do

Was to go fishing.

For hours,

The Wonder Chef sat on deck

And waited for a fish to bite,

But to no avail.

As the sun set in the West,

Sinking into the blue oblivion,

The Wonder Chef's hopes slipped

And turned to despair,

Causing him to slump his shoulders

And sigh.

Suddenly,

He felt a tug

On his line.

And then another,

And another-

And, as he gripped the ship's railing,

A giant sea monster

Flopped onto the deck.

At once,

The night crew charged

And killed the beast,

For it could not breathe out of water.

How was a meal to be made

Out of such a creature?

But the Wonder Chef

Was witty,

And came up with a recipe.

Within the hour,

The sailors were feasting

On delicious soups, soufflés, sandwiches and salads.

And only a week later,

They sailed into port,

Into the city,

Relieved to be home.

Her mother would always go on to say

That the Wonder Chef

Became renowned for his

Sea Monster Soup,

And for all his other

Crazy concoctions.

Not only could he create zany new dishes

With wild ingredients,

But he made the best

Rice balls,

Spaghetti,

Gratin…

Anything and everything,

He was the Master.

He traveled the land

With his mighty fork,

Spreading his recipes

And his love of food

Across the world-

Some versions of the legend

Even say that he ventured

To the dark side of Tethe'alla.

He went all the way to the moon,

Just for food.

Chocolat knows, now,

That Tethe'alla is _not_ the moon.

The Wonder Chef's food _is _delicious.

And the legend is

(mostly)

True.

She occupies herself,

Alone in the small, family-owned restaurant

In Ozette,

Stirring her Ozette Amber Tea

(a new, exotic flavor to her-

They have nothing so

_Woodsy_, country,

In Palmacosta)

By flipping through the scrapbook

She was recently given.

Sea monsters,

Giant spiders,

Enormous rice paddies near Mizuho…

It was

_Fabulous_.

His drawings were

Superb,

As were his notes.

So many detailed, detailed notes.

Some of the creatures and stories

In his journal

Were so fantastic,

She could barely even imagine.

"I can't even begin to fathom any of this,"

She whispers,

Turning another dusty page.

"How long have you had this?"

She asks.

The man across the table shrugs,

And answers,

"A while.

It's just,

I heard you were in the area

And I decided to give it to you.

I mean,

You knew him and all…"

Chocolat closed the leather cover,

Smiling.

"Thank. Really. Thanks, Lloyd."

The swordsman smiled.

"He would've wanted you to have it."

* * *

Man. That is one _weird _poem.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	175. Grinning and Winning: RegalxAlicia

Puglistic,

Proud.

Grinning and winning,

Standing tall,

Above the crowd.

Affluent,

And off to the side.

Grinning and winning.

Alone but never

Lonely,

Azure eyes.

Turns to watch,

Turns to see,

Grinning and winning,

He stops

And stares.

He can't breathe.

She waits, anxious.

Waits, nervously.

Grinning and winning,

She spies

Her love,

Man so lonely.

* * *

So, I know I disappeared for a like… a month, posting every so often BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE AND I THINK IT'S A PRETTY GOOD ONE.

Yeah, so my family definitely decided to move halfway across the country, and I had to change schools at the very end of the school year, and at my new school my English teacher was like "Guess what it's poetry project time!" And I'm like WTF? So I have a lot of weird poems on my hands now…

Like this one. We were supposed to use at least two vocabulary words in a love poem that rhymed. WTF?

Anyway… yeah. Took forever to get internet in this stupid hick town, so I had to ride my bike to the library like everyday. But I think I'm okay now.

And no, my town isn't really full of stupid hicks, I just kind of got mad at the world there.

**Disclaimer: **RAAAAAWR.


	176. I Love it All: LloydxRaine

I just wanted to let you know

How much you really

Mean to me.

How much it would hurt

To lose you.

How much I'd cry if you

Ever left me.

How much you make me

Laugh,

And how much you make me

Scream.

The way you click your tongue at me,

And roll your eyes,

And laugh

And smile

And cry

And yell.

I love it all,

And I love you.

* * *

Another one from my class project.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	177. The Love Poem, Part 9: BottaxRaine

**Part Nine**

"Dad,"

Lloyd called.

"You have a visitor."

Kratos,

Who was currently brushing Noishe

(He had a lot of fur and shed all over the place),

Raised his eyebrows.

"Well, let them in."

Lloyd opened the door wider,

And Genis stepped into the house.

"So why are you here?"

Lloyd asked,

Confused.

"Professor Sage is being stalked,

And you think Dad's doing it?"

Genis narrowed his eyes.

"There is no doubt in my mind."

He stepped further into the house and,

Much to Lloyd's surprise,

A dozen Renegades followed him.

"What the hell?"

Lloyd exclaimed.

But,

As usual,

No one listened.

"Kratos Aurion!"

Genis exclaimed,

Pointing at the seraph.

Kratos raised his eyebrows.

And said nothing.

Big surprise.

"You are under arrest

On accounts of… stalking or something."

Kratos stared at Genis.

"Excuse me?" he asked,

Incredulous.

Lloyd gaped.

Genis narrowed his eyes again.

"So there."

* * *

This is getting pretty dramatic. What an EPIC series.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	178. The Love Poem, Part 10: BottaxRaine

**Part Ten**

Kratos doesn't get to go to court,

Because the world is just cruel like that

Sometimes.

They just threw him in jail.

Plus,

The Renegades

Are the new Popo,

And Botta has been mislead

To believe that Kratos

Actually was stalking Raine.

So he's all PO'ed.

Botta,

As chief inspector,

Or something bidness-like

Like that,

Is required to talk to the victim,

In this case,

RAINE.

As is Sylvaranti law.

Just like how the green is banned in Sylvarant.

SO ANYWAYS,

Botta approaches

The Sage household

Nervously holding in his breath.

He raises his hand…

And knocks gently upon the door.

Genis ungraciously yanks it open.

"Whadda ya want, you-

Oh hey Botta."

Botta glances over Genis' shoulder.

"Is uh… is_ Raine_ home?"

Just saying her name gives him chills!

Genis eyes him suspiciously.

"Uh… no,"

He says.

"She's actually uh…

Getting married.

"WHAT?"

Botta squealed.

"MARRIED? TO WHO?"

Genis,

Eyes wide,

Held up his hands.

"I'm innocent,"

He said.

"I had nothing to do with this."

"_WHO?"_

"Um…"

Genis chewed his lip nervously.

"Yuan."

* * *

Haha. More EPIC twists.

So did Raine marry Yuan, or did he kidnap her? The world may never know.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	179. The Mental Institution: RainexKratos

This is the worst place.

How did she end up here

Anyway?

She was a doctor-

A long time ago,

Almost a decade.

A woman of healing,

A helper.

In her white coat with a smile.

Those days seem so

Far away.

And here she is now.

Trapped in this horrible, horrible place.

He broke her heart

And put her in a cage.

That's how this came to be,

Isn't it?

She loved him,

Loved him so much

And then he went

And left.

Just disappeared.

The note on the coffee table read,

"I've never loved you."

And look where she is now.

His face inside her head,

His voice playing over and over

As she clutches her temple

With her shaking fingers.

He's gone.

There's nothing she can do,

Nothing she could ever do.

So she says in her room,

Trapped in her straight jacket

And pines

And cries.

* * *

So the prompt my English teacher gave me for this one was: Write a poem about a patient in a mental institution.

WTF?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	180. Circus: RainexYuan

"So what did you do

For eleven years?

I mean, you must've made money

_Somehow_."

The way he says it

Is so irritating.

As if he was implying something.

No,

_Actually_,

She was not a prostitute,

And she never had been.

She kept her steel eyes

Away from those emeralds

That blinked, and watched her,

But he was so intent

On getting an answer,

That she eventually gave in

And told him.

"_You worked for the circus_?"

He exclaimed,

Sputtering,

And she scowls immediately,

Knowing that this was a bad idea.

She considered telling him

That she'd only worked as a teacher,

But he'd be able to tell

Immediately

That she was lying.

Iselia was her first teaching job.

Up until that point,

She'd taken whatever she could get,

One of those jobs being…

"A fire dancer?"

He purred,

And the atmosphere of the room

Suddenly made a dramatic change

From teasing to flirting.

"That's sexy.

Is that why you insist

On blowing everything up?"

"Shut up, Yuan."

* * *

Raine's a put-on-a-show kind of girl.

She's like the ringleader- she calls the shots.

When she cracks that whip, Yuan gon' trip just like a circus.

Ok, anyways.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

(Raine runs a tight ship. Beware.)


	181. This I Believe: SheenaxZelos

It's you that I love,

And you that I need.

I can't live without you.

I'm blind- I can't see.

My heart is only good

For as long as you breathe.

I couldn't bear the pain

If you were to leave.

But your heart is hidden,

Locked up with a key.

Throwing me away,

And making me bleed.

If only you'd let me in,

So I could heal and I could weave,

We'd be happy ever after.

And this I believe.

* * *

More school poems, yay!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	182. Get Thee to A Nunnery: ForcystusxRaine

He calls her

Ophelia,

Mockingly,

Then chuckles as she

Lashes out at him,

Enraged.

But all she can do

Is swing her body

And glare,

And they both know it.

Still smirking,

He leans in

And strokes her cheek.

She feels his hot breath

On her face,

Her neck,

And she shivers

In the most peculiar mixture of

Disgust and revulsion

And lust.

And then she's up against

The padded wall,

And he's pressed his body against hers

And his lips are raping hers

And it's all she can do

To push him away

To close her eyes

To forget the

Wonderful feeling

Coursing through her

Body.

* * *

Like the title, haha?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	183. Hunting Butterflies: LloydxColette

Colette doesn't hunt for keeps.

It's enough for her to just

Hold the butterflies,

Gaze upon them

And smile as they flutter their wings

And fly away,

Free.

It's enough for her.

The little kids

In the village run around in the meadow

With long nets,

Yelling and chasing

And never catching anything.

Colette sits on a branch,

Still as eternity,

And closes her eyes

And holds out her fingers.

Butterflies flock to her,

Perch on her outstretched hands and,

He's sure,

That if butterflies made noises,

Right then they would purr.

That's how she was the first time he saw her.

On her front porch,

Leaning against the railing,

With a butterfly

On her finger.

Six-year-old Lloyd watched,

Amazed

Because the butterflies always

Ran away from him,

And sometimes he thinks

That the day he fell in love.

* * *

Yay for butterflies!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	184. Skiing Trip: ZelosxYuan

"ZELOS,

I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Well,

The skiing trip had been going well

Until that point.

Zelos frantically ran

(well, as good as he could run on skis)

To Yuan,

Who was lying in the snow,

Glaring at the redhead.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

He yelled

As Zelos approached.

"Sorry!"

The Chosen exclaimed,

A sheepish look on his face.

"I kind of didn't mean to push you

Halfway down the mountain."

Zelos bent down to examine Yuan,

But the half-elf slapped his arm away.

"Don't _touch_ me,"

He hissed, hoisting himself up

Onto his elbows.

Zelos rolled his eyes.

"Just let me-"

"No."

"Yuan-"

"Absolutely not."

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"NO, YOU BASTARD!"

Yuan yelled.

Zelos frowned.

"All right,

That's it!"

He exclaimed,

Then lifted Yuan up-

Bridal style.

Oh yeah.

"PUT ME DOWN."

"Shut up,

Yuan.

I'm trying to help you."

"Zelos,

I am going to hurt you

SO BAD

That you'll wish

That you had never been born.

In fact,

You'll wish that

Your parents hadn't even been born!

And your grandparents,

And your great-grandparents,

And their parents,

And their parents,

And…"

"For the love of Martel,

_Yuan_,

Shut up."

* * *

Haha. I love this pairing.

And ugh, I'm extremely busy. I have a huge project, and a fic that I'm beta-reading, and a bunch of end-of-school parties and a bunch of poems to write, but those are actually kinda fun, so… yeah.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	185. Angels: DirkxYuan

"You're here to visit

Kratos, then?"

The dwarf asked roughly.

Yuan glanced at him,

Narrowed his emerald eyes

And nodded curtly.

Blue bangs swung from side to side,

Temporarily distracting the dwarf,

But he shook his head

And refocused.

"He's up there,"

He said,

Motioning upstairs,

And the half-elf took off

Up the stairs,

Cape swishing brilliantly behind him.

Dirk rubbed his forehead.

These damn angels.

* * *

What a strange, strange pairing.

Not nearly as weird as Katz x Penguinist, I suppose. LOL.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	186. The Love Poem, Part 11: BottaxGenis

**Part Eleven**

For the next few weeks,

Botta showed up at the house everyday,

Eager to see Raine

And get an explanation for her

Marriage to Yuan,

But using the whole

"Kratos is a stalker thing"

As an excuse.

Genis always answered the door

And insisted that she wasn't there.

She was still on her honeymoon

Apparently.

Botta was actually convinced

That Yuan had kidnapped her,

As a way to get back at him

For arresting his boyfriend.

Well…

Not his boyfriend,

But Yuan definitely swings that way

And he's "good friends" with Kratos.

So anyways.

"For Martel's sake,"

Genis roared

The next time Botta knocked on the door.

"She's not here-"

He suddenly cut himself off,

And narrowed his eyes.

Botta frowned.

"What?"

Genis raised his eyebrows.

"Are you using this case as an excuse to

Stalk me?"

He asked suspiciously.

Botta gaped.

"What?"

He exclaimed.

"I'm stalking your sister!

I mean-"

"No!" Genis yelled.

"That's just your excuse!

You're actually stalking ME!

You pervert!"

He hit Botta upside the head with a dead fish

And slammed the door.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Botta cried,

Falling to his knees.

Suddenly, a leaf

From a nearby tree

Floated down beside him.

At first he took no notice of it,

But then he realized that someone had written on it.

"_Dear Botta,"_

He read aloud.

"_I have kidnapped Raine,_

_And will only give her back _

_If you let Kratos go._

_And only if you let Kratos go!"_

"But he was stalking her!"

Botta exclaimed,

Then saw the rest of the note.

"_P.S.: He wasn't actually stalking her."_

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Botta's life just sucks.

And yes, Genis is a little paranoid about stalkers in this EPIC series.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	187. Fetch: ColettexNoishe

Lloyd can't help it.

He's just a jealous loser like that.

"Fetch!"

Colette laughs,

Throwing the stick into the meadow.

Noishe sits beside her,

Laughing as Lloyd runs after the stick.

The human flips his green bangs,

Smirking,

And turns to talk to Colette.

In the distance,

Lloyd growls,

Not only at the stick

(Which is being stupid and won't go in his mouth)

But at Noishe and Colette.

This is not how it's supposed to be!

He should be the human,

And Noishe the… whatever the hell he is.

But it's not fair!

Frustrated,

He tosses the stick away from himself

And howls to the moon.

Colette and Noishe giggle

In the distance.

* * *

So Lloyd's a protozoan now! And Noishe is, of course, human. I started this poem with the intent of Colette playing fetch with Noishe but um… well, my friend is sitting next to me while I write these and he's giving me some… wonderful… ideas. Yeah.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

P.S.: My friend (Nick) says that he actually does own TOS. It's just that no one knows it yet.


	188. Lucky Number 13: ForcystusxRaine

Seven years ago,

In his senior year of college,

He and his then girlfriend

Took a trip downtown,

And somehow ended up in an

Antique store,

Where he fell in love for the first time.

As Pronyma wandered the aisles,

Gazing and lightly blowing on

Trinkets,

He chose to remain

At the front of the store,

And nearly fell over

When the clerk stepped into sight.

She only smiled at him,

As she should,

But it was all he needed.

He's seen her over the years.

He'll be on the street,

And he'll look into a window

And see her reflection

From the other side of the street.

He'll run into the road after his dog,

And she'll nearly run him over.

That's happened more than once.

And he hasn't just seen her

These last few years.

He's learned everything about her.

In a restaurant,

He's working his night job,

And he seats an elderly couple under the name

"Sage."

Minutes later,

She enters,

Dragging Boyfriend Number One with her,

And it's then he realizes

That the old couple who stand up to greet her

Are her parents.

At the local elementary school-

It's ridiculous,

But he feels he owes Kratos a favor.

Lloyd drags his sister out of the car,

Waves bye to

"Mr. Forcystus"

And runs to greet his teacher,

Who's standing by the front door.

And there she is.

Boyfriend Two, Three and Four

All seem to be flings,

Because they all happen within

A month of each other.

He can't figure out if she was three-timing them

Or what,

Because she and Two are in town,

And the next day it's her and Four,

And a week later Three's holding her in hand in the park.

And the next day,

She picks Two up at his work.

Boyfriend Five

Hung around for a while,

Which is the strangest thing to him.

All those hours in the office,

Listening to Yuan drone on about his fiancé,

He never put two and two together.

That night,

He does Yuan a favor and reserves them a table

At his night-job-restaurant

(A different building,

A different part of town,

A different menu,

But the same name.)

And then they waltz in,

And whaddaya know,

There she is again.

He's not sure if Six

Was a boyfriend,

Or just a pervert who followed her everywhere,

But he was a little creepy.

There's a year in the middle of it all

Where he moved back home

To take care of his sister

After his elderly mother died,

But she graduated that spring.

He figures there must've been at least

Five boyfriends in that time.

Seven,

Eight,

Nine,

Ten,

Eleven.

The day he gets back,

He sees her with Twelve.

But now he's counting in significant others

And not just boyfriends.

So another year passes

And Twelve is long gone,

And Thirteen has yet to appear,

And he realizes

That maybe Thirteen is not such an unlucky number.

So that night,

She leaves the restaurant,

A little tipsy,

And he runs after her and,

He got fired by the way,

And he asks her out,

Finally,

Finally,

Finally.

And maybe the answer was only yes

Because she was drunk,

But it didn't matter,

And it still doesn't,

Because he was

Lucky Number Thirteen,

And the list ended there.

* * *

Well, when I started writing it, it was based on the song "Jane" by the Barenaked Ladies, but I'm not really sure that still works at the end…

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	189. StarCrossed Lovers: KatzxPenguinist

"_Oh Penguinist, Penguinist! Wherefore art thou Penguinist?_

_Deny thy father and refuse they name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Katz."_

Zelos, Lloyd and Genis frowned at the stage,

Where a Katz stood in her (er, it's?) tower

And spoke,

As a Penguinist listened from beneath.

"I don't think this is morally correct,"

Zelos whispered.

Lloyd glanced at him.

"Huh? Why?"

Zelos furrowed his brow.

"They're not even the same species."

Genis scowled.

"Racist," he grumbled,

And Zelos rolled his eyes.

"_Penguinist, doff they name;_

_And for thy name, which is no part of thee,_

_Take all myself."_

The Penguinist moved forward

So he could be seen by the Katz on the balcony.

"_I take thee at thy word._

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized."_

"This is horrible,"

Zelos mumbled,

Rubbing his forehead.

Lloyd frowned.

"Star-crossed lovers,"

He said simply.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Lloyd, don't tell me you like this crap."

"Hey, don't diss Shakespeare,"

Genis snapped.

"He was a genius."

Zelos rolled his eyes yet again,

And sunk even lower into his seat.

* * *

I love Romeo and Juliet (though not as much as I love Hamlet.) I would totally go and see it if Katz and Penguinists put it on.

Then again, I'd go and see pretty much anything if Katz and Penguinists put in on.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	190. Think of Me: LloydxChocolat

Tethe'alla is amazing,

She has to admit.

She's seen and learned so much here.

And the people she's met.

They're so… _different_,

So new and exciting.

She's never going to get used to it.

There's only one thing

That makes her heart crack

When she leans against a tree

In the Gaorrachia forest

To take a drink from her canteen.

Her hand goes to the hilt of her sword,

And a sudden urge to fly back to

Sylvarant

And find him

Rushes through her.

Her teacher, her friend…

She's not quite sure what she feels for him.

It might be love.

It might be a sisterly feeling.

It might be entirely mentor/student related.

But whatever it is,

It's powerful,

And it creates such a longing in her

That she can't help but

Sob

Whenever it arises.

* * *

I think Chocolat would travel after the worlds were split. I mean, she is a tour guide.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	191. This Love: LloydxPresea

She can see it in his eyes.

He hasn't spoken a word,

But it's the way his eyes shine

When he glances her way.

The way they twinkle

When he turns away, blushing.

She knows that he underestimates her,

That he doesn't think

She knows,

Even when she does.

But it's as obvious to her

As it is to everyone else,

And they all know that she knows

And that makes her smile

And cry at the same time.

Because she's not the only player

In this tournament,

And she knows it

And they all know it.

She can't win this contest.

She's drawn the short straw in life,

And she's the race horse

That nobody bets on.

But even if she has to leave him forever,

Leave him now

And it breaks her heart,

She won't give in.

She can't give up.

* * *

If you know the song "This Love" by the Veronicas, you'll probably realize that I listened to that while writing this.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	192. Telephone: MightyxGenis

He sits in the corner of the club,

Elbows leaning against the table,

And stirs his drink

As the cell phone on the table

Vibrates over,

And over

And over again.

His companion glances at him,

But she doesn't say anything.

It's not until ten minutes later,

After the phone has rung five more times,

When she comments.

"You gonna answer that?"

Sheena asks quietly.

As quietly as she can,

Anyways.

The noise in the club is almost unbearable.

Genis sighs,

And glances at the Caller ID.

Mighty again.

No surprises that.

"He's thinks calling me is going to make me leave,

Or something,"

He says.

"I mean,

It's not that I don't like him or anything,

It's just…

I just don't want to talk to him."

Sheena nods sympathetically,

And the phone rings again.

They sit and watch it vibrate for

Another ten minutes.

Finally-

"TURN THE DAMN PHONE OFF!"

Zelos exclaims,

And they both jump,

Having forgotten that he was even there.

"Genis, I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

Genis blinks. "Huh?"

Zelos snatches the phone

And turns it off.

"I know you could write a whole song about

How he's calling you constantly

And it annoys you,"

The redhead says,

Chucking the phone at Genis,

Who ducks,

"But seriously?

Did you not think to just turn it off?"

* * *

I love "Telephone" but it's just like… TURN THE DAMN PHONE OFF.

I think that summarizes it perfectly.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

So anyways, that wasn't really Mighty x Genis but… you know. I think he'd be a bit possessive as a boyfriend.


	193. Getting Her Way: RegalxRaine

It's not an ordinary day

When he accompanies a ruin-maniac

To the famous archaeological site

Just past the Altimira city limits.

Then again,

He's not an ordinary person,

And neither is she.

After being arrested for

"trespassing and forcing entrance on a national landmark",

Most people would give up-

But ruins are precious,

And every second someone's not observing them

They're wasting away

And soon enough they'll be gone.

She waits in her cell,

Knowing what's to come,

And indeed it does come.

When word reaches his ears

Of the maniac who was tossed in the can

For trying to get a look at some old ruins,

It's all he can do not to chuckle.

Of course,

She's out

The instant he says that he knows her,

Is well acquainted with her

And has in fact,

On more than one occasion

Babysat her brother.

(Well,

He was really giving him cooking lessons,

But the former was more convincing.)

That following morning,

He finds himself standing outside the gates

To the site,

Raine right behind him,

And she's smirking,

As he flashes his credentials

And explains that she was with him.

* * *

So I definitely think this could make an interesting story. Raine gets arrested for breaking into a national landmark (ruins lol), Regal bails her out and accompanies her there, and then they… I don't know. Find mummies or something.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	194. Long Ago: WonderChefxRaine

It's not until the encounter with the

Dark Chef

In Meltokio

That she realizes

Just who he is.

That blonde hair, and those bright eyes…

And that giant fork.

How could she not have seen it before?

She knew him once,

And it seems so long ago now,

But even just thinking about him

Takes her back

To those days spent in Palmacosta,

Hiding Genis in the kitchen

And then running out and serving those impatient customers.

And dashing out to the market

To fetch ingredients,

And bumping into him

And falling in love and seeing him smile as she stuttered

An apology.

She shouldn't linger on the past,

She knows.

All the mistakes she's ever made

Flash before her eyes,

And he appears in her mind for a split second-

Then disappears

As quick as he'd come,

Just like he did all those years ago.

One day he was there,

Holding her hand,

And the next he was gone,

Taking everything she had with him.

* * *

Maybe the Wonder Chef is the "he" that Raine mentioned once…

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	195. Sharks Go Chomp: YuanxForcystus

"So baby,"

Forcystus says,

Leaning over the back of the couch

Putting his arms around Yuan's neck.

"How'd you like to spend the holidays

On an island?

You know…

Hang stockings on coconut trees,

And stay up late

And watch the sunset

On New Years' Eve?"

Yuan slaps him arms away,

Never looking away from his book.

"Get off me.

And no."

Forcystus frowns,

And crosses his arms.

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not?"

"Pleease?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"We are not starting this."

* * *

So Forcystus packs his bags

And ends up going by himself.

Yuan stays at home

And,

In the end,

Has a better time than his boyfriend.

"How was your trip-?"

Yuan begins to ask

As Forcystus steps through the front door,

But he never finishes

Because he can't help but gape

Once he gets a good look

At Forcystus's arm.

"Don't even,"

The latter grumbles,

Waving his arm- er, nub threateningly.

Yuan points.

"The bottom half of your arm is gone,"

He comments,

Not sure whether this is hilarious

Or the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him.

"Really?"

Forcystus says.

"I didn't notice."

Yuan purses his lips.

"So. Um."

Forcystus glares at him.

"Let's just put it this way,"

He sighs dramatically.

"The sharks don't like tourists."

And with that,

He walks out of the room.

And the next day, he went to the store and bought a laser/cannon/gun/thing and stuck it on the end of his nub.

* * *

As for the title… well, Dinosaurs Go Rawr and Amy Can Flyy. So why can't Sharks Go Chomp?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	196. Puppies: YuanxColette

And that was how Yuan ended up

At the puppy adoption center

On Saturday morning,

His arms crossed

And a scowl on his face

As Colette cooed over every dog that ran her way,

When he should've been back at the base

By now,

Enjoying the weekend.

But no.

The universe conspired against Yuan,

And he knew it,

But this was just going too far.

"They're so cute!"

Colette laughed,

Kneeling as ten puppies came barreling towards her.

"Don't you think so, Yuan?"

Yuan glanced down.

"Yeah, precious,"

He scoffed.

Colette glared at him,

Startling him,

And let out a huff.

"You haven't even given them a chance!"

She exclaimed, lifting a Sheltie puppy off the ground.

Before he could protest,

She shoved the puppy into his arms.

"There!" she said,

Smiling again.

"Aw, you two look so cute together!"

Yuan hated to admit

(Not the fact that the puppy was cute,

Even thought it _was_)

But there were moments when she reminded him

So much of Martel,

And that was why he stayed.

* * *

Imagine Yuan holding this puppy and then tell me that it's not cute.

http:/www. TAKEOUTHESPACEROFL nextdaypets TAKEOUTHESPACEROFL .com/ TAKEOUTHESPACEROFL ?id=812965&imgName=

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	197. Back Then: YggdrasillxMithos

He was so young back then.

Only fourteen.

It seems ridiculous to him now

That he was ever so little.

It feels as though he's been

Four-millennia-years for

His whole damn life.

It's not a good feeling,

But there's really not anything

Bad about it,

Either.

And he can't decide

Whether it's good or bad

That he's been alive for so long.

Though he'd never admit it,

He just wants to be young again.

He wants to be a mere child again.

* * *

There's a painting he found

In one of many storage areas.

It's wrinkled,

Cramped in the bottom of a box for

4000 years.

But it takes him back

To so long ago.

There's a signature,

In Elvish,

On the bottom right-hand corner,

And it's smeared,

But the name

_Jane Santiago_

Jumps into his mind.

Santiago.

The surname of one of their many

Secret associates,

This particular partner being knowledgeable

On summon spirits.

On a stormy night,

Santiago invited them to stay at his manor,

And he wandered the grounds

And ended up in the library,

And stumbled upon

The man's daughter

Who sat with a brush in her hand

And a blank canvas before her.

She'd asked to paint him,

And he'd refused and retired to bed,

But she painted him anyways

From her marvelous memory.

She'd painted him studying,

As he had gone to the library to do.

Books sprawled out on the grass in front of him,

Reading glasses perched on his nose

And a quill perched in his hand.

Absorbed completely in his books,

He was oblivious to the protozoan

Who sat in the background,

Gnawing on his sword's sheath.

* * *

She'd written a quote on the back

Of the painting,

Though it was so entirely faded

That he couldn't read it at all.

Thousands of years ago,

He would've remembered it,

But he hadn't given thought to Jane

In that long,

And he knew no matter how hard he tried

It wouldn't come to him.

* * *

So he dug up her diary,

Which Santiago had insisted Mithos have,

Upon Jane's untimely death,

And scoured the contents

For the quote.

The journal hadn't been opened ever before,

And the more he read,

The more he remembered Jane.

And the more he read,

The more ironic he found it

That she'd written only a paragraph

About the assault on the royal city,

But five pages were occupied with words

On when he'd first kissed her.

The more he read,

The more he longed,

Not only for her companionship,

But for those old days.

For everything he'd lost,

Everything he'd give up,

And everything he'd once been.

The more he longed for

Mithos,

And the more he hated

Yggdrasill.

* * *

Every hero needs to have a heroine, right?

Except… I don't know.

THIS IS DEFINITELY YGGY X MITHOS AND NOT MITHOS X JANE. Lol.

By the way, the quote I had in mind was: "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." – William Shakespeare.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

And Jane is officially the coolest OC ever because I pretty much was just like... "Mithos needs a love interest. Jane yay!"


	198. Pink Camellia: YuanxSheena

For a breath of fresh air

At midnight,

She opens her door

And steps on a flower.

A single red catchfly, and

Scribbled on parchment the words

"Youthful love, I fall victim."

!

And then again,

The same scene a few nights later,

She encounters a

An orchid.

This time,

The parchment reads,

"You flatter me."

!

All month long,

The Chosen flirts with her,

And it's heavier than normal.

She can't help but wonder

If it's him

Who's leaving the flowers.

!

She arrives home

After a long week of business

In the royal city,

And a yellow iris sits on her bed.

"If passion drives you,

Let reason hold the reins."

!

Her reason is as good as gone,

As is her virtue.

!

A dried-white rose

Is lying on his pillow the next morning,

And it's the first thing she sees

When she wakes up.

"Death is preferable

To the loss of virtue."

!

It didn't occur to her,

'Til the rose,

That she was being followed,

But now they're everywhere.

Rue on the stairwell,

Thornapple on the path,

Monkshood and peony

Appearing by her side.

Someone's disappointed in her.

!

It's a traditional celebration

In Tethe'alla

This time of year.

They're all in attendance.

Standing alone,

Having excused herself

From the festivities,

She stumbles upon

Two well-placed flowers,

Ivy germanium and viscaria,

With, predictably,

A bit of parchment.

"Your hand for the next dance?"

Her admirer brazenly requests.

!

As the polka comes to a finish,

And the orchestra strikes up a waltz,

She refuses to believe her eyes

As he saunters up and offers her a

Red chrysthanemum.

!

So many times in this last month,

She's encountered him,

Never guessing.

But she supposes that was the point.

* * *

Who knew Yuan could be so romantic?

Here are the meanings of all the flowers in order of appearance, according to (a very useful website).

_Red catchfly-_ youthful love, I fall victim

_Orchid- _you flatter me

_Yellow iris- _passion

_Dried white rose_- death is preferable to the loss of virtue

_Rue-_ disdain

_Thornapple- _I dreamed of thee

_Monkshood-_ Beware, a deadly foe is near

_Peony- _shame

_Ivy germanium-_ your hand for next dance

_Viscaria-_ will you dance with me?

_Red Chrysanthemum_- I love you!

_Pink Camellia_- Longing for you

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	199. Break, Break Your Heart: AlicexDecus

She doesn't understand Decus at all,

To be frank.

She's told him a million times,

From the start,

That,

Not only does she hate him,

She's only gonna break his heart

In the end.

She's only gonna tear him apart,

But he doesn't seem to care,

And there's nothing she can do

To change that.

She's thought that, maybe,

If she hadn't said anything,

He would've given up by now.

She told him that too,

And he disagreed,

Saying that he didn't care

If she broke his heart,

Because she was worth it.

I'm only gonna break, break your- break, break your heart.

**Disclaimer: **And I don't own, own this- own, own this song.


	200. LoveMeansNothing in Tennis:KratosxMartel

Drop.

Swing,

Hit.

Bounce.

Hit,

Bounce,

Hit,

Bounce,

Hit,

Volley.

Bounce,

Hit,

Bounce,

Hit.

They kept it going for a while.

They could toss it back and forth

Without any screw-ups,

Or any mistakes,

And nothing ever slipped.

Reach,

Run for it,

Bounce,

Miss.

Out.

And then one of them messed up,

Let the ball bounce out of the court,

And one of the audience members

Caught it,

And realized what was going on.

They didn't really think that they could keep it

Secret

For that long,

Did they?

Swing,

Hit.

He serves the ball back to them.

Once upon a time,

He would've let his sister know how ashamed he was,

But now it's just too fun

To see the pained look on her face.

He's winning this set,

No doubt.

* * *

So I definitely think Mithos started going nuts even before Martel died. That was just like… the final straw.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	201. Rehab: AbyssionxPresea

Rehab's the last place he wants to be,

And yet it's the once place

He can't escape.

Everything he does is wrong,

No matter what it is,

And he always ends up back

In the facility.

Or hell,

As the other patients like to call it.

He knows them all by name,

And it's mutual,

Because there aren't ever

Any new patients.

Same old faces,

Same old locked doors,

Even the same old nurses.

They never hire anyone new.

So he almost as another

Anxiety attack

When an unfamiliar girl

Walks into his room,

Holding a clipboard.

She's not in a uniform,

But the way she dresses,

She might as well be.

"Who are you?"

He barks,

Heart racing.

She stares blankly at him,

Pink pigtails bobbing

As she turns her head away again.

"My name is Presea,"

She says,

Monotonously,

Sounding eerily like the man next door,

Who killed his own wife

After claiming that she turned into a monster.

At least she's not like the psycho kid

Who turned into a murderer

When his sister died.

"I am an intern,"

She explains in that same voice.

"I am here to collect you

For group therapy."

GT,

As he's concerned,

Can go jump off a cliff.

But this room is so small,

And he can't stand it,

So he lifts himself off the bed

And glares at the intern.

"Lead the way,"

He sneers.

She doesn't notice,

Or ignores him,

Unlocks the door

And ushers him into the hall,

Keeping one eye on him at all times.

* * *

References to Mithos and Kratos, anyone?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	202. Smile Like the Sun: ColettexRaine

"_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head…"_

Iselia was sunny,

Which was unusual for a

Winter afternoon like that one.

Not that she minded.

Sun meant she could go outdoors,

Play in the snow with her friends,

When normally she'd be trapped inside

For her own 'protection.'

Sun meant dancing,

And singing

And watching her footprints

Fade in the snow.

"_Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night…"_

She sang under her breath, though,

Because even though it was sunny,

Lloyd wasn't in town

And Genis was at home with the flu.

She didn't dance,

But sat on the steps on her porch,

And formed a perfect snowball

With her rose mittens.  
_"You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee…"_

She became absorbed

In that snowball,

And rolled it over and under

Until it was a perfect sphere.

"Colette?"

The Professor stood before her,

Dressed for the weather,

A bag in her hand.

No doubt she'd been to the store.

"Are you all right?"

Raine asked.

Colette smiled.

"I'm fine!"

She laughed.

"Just… I'm good."

Raine didn't frown,

But nor did she smile.

"Alright,"

She said reluctantly.

"Feel free to stop by

If you want to."

Colette beamed.

"Ok. Thanks, Professor!"

As she watched her teacher turn

And head home,

She dropped the snowball onto the step below her,

And,

In an act that surprised herself,

Crushed it with her foot,

Then finished the song

In a sad, little voice.  
"_Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile."_

_

* * *

_

Best song ever. "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.

**Disclaimer: **Which I do not own, btw.


	203. Asexual: ForcystusxLloyd

"I wish my homework was

Asexual,"

Lloyd grumbled,

"So it would do itself."

Forcystus paused,

Hoping the teen hadn't just said

What he thought he'd said.

He was supposed to be watching

(Babysitting)

The Aurion kid

For a couple of hours,

And Kratos had clearly said

That Lloyd was to complete his homework

In the time that it took him

To inspect Magnius' ranch.

"Excuse me?"

Forcystus said,

Bewildered.

"Did you really just say that?"

Lloyd glanced up.

"What,

That I wish my homework was asexual?"

He nodded.

"Yup. I did."

Forcystus grimaced.

"Ok, Lloyd.

Whatever you say."

Lloyd didn't shut up,

However,

Like the half-elf had hoped he would.

"Wouldn't that be so weird

If humans were asexual?

Like… I could just clone myself

_Right now_.

How intense would that be?"

"Lloyd,"

Forcystus grumbled,

"You're cute,

But shut up."

"…fine."

* * *

That's what my profile picture says.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	204. Fifteen: MartaxLloyd

Sophomore year,

And it's not any easier than the one before.

The girls' volleyball team has been cut,

Due to financial issues,

And algebra II isn't helping at all-

Not to mention

The shocking realization

That her darling prince Emil

Is attending the senior prom

On the arm of the notorious

Richter Abend!

And then there's dealing with

Ratatosk,

Who can't figure out whether to be

Appalled or embarrassed

Of his twin brother's new-found sexuality-

And the terrifying Aqua,

Who can't get over that her boyfriend dumped her

For a sophomore boy

Who looks like he could be about twelve.

It's too much for her to handle sometimes,

And after another round of teasing

About her jailed, drunken father,

She breaks down

In the weight room-

It's such a familiar scene to her,

Girls sobbing their hearts out

Behind the iron.

Whether her volleyball teammates

Were crying about

Boys, schools or the sport itself,

She can't count how many times,

In just freshman year,

She's seen someone hunched over

Next to the bench press,

Shoulders shaking.

But those incidents have always been during practice,

And it never occurs to her

That the boys' rugby team

Would be entering to train

Shortly after she started

Letting the tears flow.

Luckily,

The team captain

Is early.

"Hey,"

A voice says loudly,

But not unkind.

Marta shrieks

And jumps to her feet,

Her undone tie falling to the ground.

She bends to pick it up,

Straightens her uniform socks and blazer,

Then glances back up

At the intruder.

Lloyd Irving.

She should've known.

Only the most mysterious guy

In the school.

Athletic, strong, hilarious, sensitive, kind

And totally cute-

But from what she's heard

From Sheena and Martel

(The only two senior friends she has-

Once again, volleyball.)

He's ridiculously dumb for his age,

But a total sweetheart anyways.

Like a giant teddy bear.

He blinks at her,

Looking concerned.

"You ok?"

He asks,

Taking a step forward.

Marta,

Face on fire,

Nods,

Clasps her hands,

Moves to the back door.

"Yeah,"

She squeaks out.

"I uh… I'm okay.

I just… nevermind."

Before he can ask,

And she knows he will,

She dashes out the door,

Tears long gone

And a smile

Blooming

On her pink face.

* * *

I don't know if anyone cares, but I recently moved from the city to the suburbs, and was elated when I found out that my new high school has a decent volleyball team. So it kind of pissed me off when, last week, they posted a notice saying that they were going to CUT GIRLS' VOLLEYBALL DUE TO FINANCIAL ISSUES CAN YOU EFFING BELIEVE IT I ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER WHEN HE TOLD ME I COULD PLAY CURLING INSTEAD.

On another note, I ate at Richter's Burger Co. in Universal Studios last weekend.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	205. She'd Hit That: PronymaxKvar

Kvar leered at Pronyma,

Chuckling.

"So…"

He growled,

Trying to sound sexy.

Yeah.

Not working out too well.

Pronyma grimaced,

Then got an idea.

"Hey Kvar,"

She said,

And he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'd hit that."

He opened his mouth to speak,

But she beat him to it.

"With my car,"

She finished,

Then dumped the remainder of her drink

On his head.

* * *

My friend did that to some creeper in the WaWa. I was like, "You're the coolest person I know."

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	206. The Alchemist: GenisxAlice

Alice scours the city

For the traitor,

Cursing under her breath.

Commander Brute

Has ordered her to find this guy

And beat him into the ground,

Except…

Well, she can't find him.

Which is embarrassing enough in itself,

Considering he's a pretty low-class criminal,

And she's a high-ranking Vanguard officer.

A shepherd, ushering his sheep towards a stall,

Pushes past her,

And a woman with a veil covering her face

Shoves Alice out of the way,

Causing the half-elf to stumble.

And it always comes back to that,

Doesn't it?

_Half-elf_.

* * *

There's no point in searching anymore now,

Not after the sun's gone down

And the Ossa wolves are howling in the distance.

Alice takes refuge in a small café and,

With manners so extraordinarily unlike hers,

Politely orders a tea,

And sits quietly in the corner,

Slipping from reality as she stares out

At the city.

The café fills up quickly,

And soon the only empty seat

Is the one across from her.

She glares at anyone who waltzes by casually,

Eyeing her to see if they want to sit there,

And everyone moves on,

Unnerved.

* * *

A young half-elf,

Silver-haired,

Approaches the table and sits down,

Despite the terrifying look she gives him.

He takes out his book,

_The Alchemist_,

And opens to a page seemingly at random.

It's only then that he looks up.

"You don't mind if I sit here,

Do you?" he asks,

And Alice narrows her eyes.

"I guess not,"

She sighs,

Looking away.

How old is this kid anyways?

"I'm Genis,

By the way,"

He says.

She glances up.

Genis.

The name of one of the Chosen's companions.

She smirks,

And holds out her hand.

"Alice."

* * *

They'd make a cute couple if Alice wasn't such a bitch. But then she wouldn't be Alice, would she, lol?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	207. JibJab: RichterxMarta

Marta Lualdi,

Bored at work

As usual,

Was halfway through the process

Of making a

Life-changing video

When Richter rudely interrupted her.

"You know there's a meeting in five minutes,"

He said,

Standing beside her cubicle.

"And you're supposed to be there."

"Cool story, bro,"

Marta sighed,

Clicking her mouse.

Richter leaned over,

Narrowing his eyes.

"Are you seriously on JibJab

Right now?"

He scoffed.

"Yeeeeeeeep."

"Making a video

Of Decus and I discoing together?"

"Yeeeeeeeep."

Richter scowled,

Turning away.

"This is why you're going nowhere in the world."

Marta laughed.

"You say that,

But you're still stuck with this damn

Vanguard Company too,

Aren't you?"

Richter grimaced,

Then tapped his watch.

"Meeting.

Five minutes."

* * *

That's gonna be me in ten years.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	208. New Years Club: MartaxColette

_I always get in for free,_

_And if you're with me,_

_You can too!_

_C'mon, it'll be fun!_

It wasn't like her

To break the law,

Or any rule as a matter of fact.

But Marta's sweet smile

And tiny little fang

And sparkling eyes

Were so convincing,

And she couldn't help

But nervously agree.

_The strobe lights they have are_

_So intense._

_It's crazy in there._

_Everybody's jammed together,_

_Just dancing and having a good time._

_And look,_

_If you don't want to order alcohol,_

_You don't have to._

_But,_

_Everybody else will, so…_

She was only 20 at the time,

But Marta was already drinking,

And she was only 18.

Just one night, right?

She could have one night of fun,

And she'd never break the rules again.

As the clock ticked away,

And the whole club screamed from 10 down to 1,

She watched the fireworks outside through her fuzzy eyes,

And at midnight,

The first second of the New Year,

Marta pulled her in for a slobbery, drunken kiss.

_You don't… I mean, do you remember anything from last night?_

Colette lied,

Lied through her teeth

Because she was so good at it,

But her lips tingled as she shook her head,

And a smile bloomed on her face

As she remembered that sweet,

Sweet kiss.

* * *

Marta and Colette go clubbing, Woohoo!

And if you've seen _Rent_ or at least listened to the soundtrack, HELL YEAH.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	209. Understanding: RainexLloydxKratos

It's only been a year,

She thinks to herself.

It's natural.

But is it really?

A whole year,

And he's still pining?

The next day she decides

That he is being ridiculous,

And somehow manages to get him

To come to school

For the first time since the end of it all.

If her effort even did anything at all,

Then it just made things worse.

Wake up,

She tells him one day.

He's gone.

I know you only had a few real days with him,

But there's no point in moping,

Because he's never coming back.

He laughs at her.

A cold dread runs through her body,

Because that's the first time he's laughed

In a whole year.

She shouldn't be surprised,

She tells herself

The next morning when she finds

His dead body in the woods.

She notices that he killed himself

With his father's sword,

And the note he left is covered in his blood.

_You didn't understand,_

He wrote,

And suddenly,

She does.

* * *

This is a memorable poem because a) it's the first Kratos x Lloyd poem in this collection and 2) b) whatever, it's the first three way. NO WAY.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	210. New Student: MithosxGenis

There's a new student

At the Palmacosta Academy.

Just last year,

Genis was the newbie,

So he feels for the poor boy

And volunteers to be the kid's guide

For the next day or so,

Until he gets the hang of it.

After all,

That's what Mighty did for him.

So when he arrives at the front office,

He immediately spots someone sitting

On the bench by the receptionist's desk.

And at first glance,

It's someone he thought he'd never see

Again.

"A-are you…"

Genis trails off as the boy turns his head,

And jumps up, smiling.

"Ah, yeah!" he exclaims.

"I'm the new student."

He's blonde,

With side-swept bangs.

His hair is pulled back,

But that doesn't change a thing.

His eyes are deep-

That color that can't decide if it's blue

Or green.

And his smile is haunting.

Comforting and terrifying at the same time.

But it can't be.

"I-I'm Genis,"

The former stutters.

The boy takes his hand,

And, instead of a strong shake like he expected,

The new student spins Genis in a circle,

Brings him close and-

_Oh goddess,_

_It's him-_

Kisses him, gently.

"I'm Mithos,"

He murmurs after a silence,

And he's smirking.

* * *

They're my new obsession lately.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	211. When You're Evil: MithosxGenis

Sort of a continuation of "New Student", which would be chapter 210.

* * *

Genis isn't particularly

Musically or artistically inclined,

_Like some people he knows,_

So picking a fine art is not going to be easy.

Mithos qualifies for every single fine art.

Once again,

_Like some people he knows_.

He ends up in a general music class,

Shoved in with the delinquents,

And after orchestra tryouts,

Mithos is immediately made

Concert master,

And the conductor

Has asked him to perform a solo.

"What song are you going to do?"

Genis asks Mithos in the hallway,

And all of his orchestra titter.

Like he would know any song anyways.

But Mithos grins,

And says,

"I was thinking about the violin intro of

'When You're Evil'."

Genis gives him the look.

He hates to admit it,

But yes,

Mithos fits that song perfectly.

* * *

He does, really. And that's why I love him.

**Disclaimer: **And it's so easy when you're evil.


	212. Meow: MithosxGenis

Mithos doesn't know how he did it,

Because this time it seriously was

An accident,

But he did it,

And what's done is done.

Half of him doesn't even want to get help.

That half of him is having too much fun

Sitting and watching,

And laughing mostly.

But he calls Raine over anyway.

"Where'd you get the kitten?"

Lloyd asks,

Because apparently _Raine, I need your help!_

Now means _EVERYBODY, RUN OVER HERE_

_AS FAST AS YOU CAN! GO, GO, GO! _

"Uh," Mithos chews his lip.

Zelos is raising his eyebrows,

And Colette bends to pet the silver kitten.

"Aw!

He's so cute!"

She coos,

Then frowns as the kitten runs away,

Cowering behind Mithos.

"Yeah,"

Mithos says bluntly.

"Um."

Lloyd looks around,

Frowning.

"Where'd Genis go?"

He asks.

"Wasn't he just over here with you?"

The party falls silent

As the silver kitten

Pounces on Lloyd's foot

And starts mewing.

"Ah,"

Raine says.

"Yeah,"

Mithos agrees.

!

Raine needs time to think about this one,

So Mithos is laying in bed that night

When Genis leaps onto the bed

And crawls up the blonde's legs,

Eventually settling in his lap.

"Really, Genis?"

Mithos asks,

Glaring at the kitten.

He meows happily,

And starts purring

As Mithos reaches down

To scratch behind his ears.

New plan.

He's kidnapping Genis

And taking him to Vinheim

And never letting Raine change him back.

* * *

TELL ME that is not the cutest mental image ever.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	213. No Pairing WTF?: Phantom of Vinheim

Yggdrasill is sitting at a table

On the gajillionth floor of Vinheim,

In a room that you can only get to

By climbing up three flights of stairs,

Getting lost,

Being raped by a creepy lifeless angel,

Running away from said creepy lifeless angel,

Then realizing you're going the wrong way,

Going back down three flights of stairs,

Climbing a ladder to the top of Vinheim,

Finding out you have a mysterious angel STD,

Crying,

And then playing Snakes and Ladders down Vinheim,

Hoping you land on the right floor.

And even if you do that,

Then you still have to play Wizard's Chess

To get to that particular room.

So anyways,

Yggdrasill is sitting at a table,

Reading the _Tethe'allan Daily_,

When suddenly the chandelier above him

Comes crashing down.

Fortunately,

This is fiction,

So it lands directly over him

And doesn't faze him at all.

"The Phantom of Vinheim strikes again!"

Yuan cackles from the floor above

(We're not even going to get into

How you get to that one),

Then dashes off,

Cape billowing in the not-wind

Behind him.

Yggdrasill sets down the newspaper,

And glances at the chandelier surrounding him.

Kratos stumbles into the room,

Tugging up his pants

And slamming the door on a bunch of creepy lifeless angels.

"The Phantom of Vinheim?"

Kratos asks,

Still crying from discovery of his angel STD,

And pointing at the chandelier.

Yggdrasill nods slowly.

"Yeeeeeaaaah…"

* * *

So… I guess this would be Creepy Lifeless Angels x Kratos?

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	214. Puberty: GenisxRaine

"Raine,"

Genis called,

Creaking the bathroom door open,

"Do you know where the-"

He stopped short

At the sight of his older sister

Wrapped in a towel,

Bending over as she rubbed lotion

On her legs.

"Genis," she said, surprised.

"What did you need?"

"Sorry,"

He squeaked,

Backing away.

"I'll come back later."

Slamming the door shut,

He dashed out of the tiny house

And onto the porch,

Desperate for fresh air.

_She's your sister,_

He thought frantically.

_She's your sister,_

_She's your sister,_

_Sister, sister, _

_Blood relation,_

_Sister, sister, sister, sister…_

"Hey Genis!"

Lloyd yelled,

Waving an arm over his head.

"What's up?"

The teenager asked as he neared

His friend.

"Hey, why's your face all red?"

Lloyd asked.

Genis covered his face

With his hands.

"N-nothing,"

He stuttered.

"It's n-nothing."

* * *

Speaking of puberty, it's been 4000 years and they're still waiting for Mithos to hit it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	215. The Love Poem, Part 12: BottaxKratos

**Part Twelve**

Botta snuck into the

Renegade Base,

Very sneaky-like.

Like a ninja.

There was no way

He was letting Kratos go.

Yuan was lying!

Kratos was definitely stalking Raine!

There was no two ways about it!

Botta tiptoed

Into Yuan's office,

Where the blunet sat,

Doing paperwork.

(He must have a lot of paperwork,

Because that's what he seems to be doing

In every story on the internet.)

"Botta,"

The Seraph warned,

"You haven't let Kratos go yet."

Botta froze.

Damn.

"Of course not!"

He yelled.

"He was stalking my beloved!"

Yuan rolled his eyes.

"No he wasn't,"

He insisted.

"You're just an idiot."

Botta narrowed his eyes.

"Give me my Raineypoo and I'll give you your Kratty-chan."

He said,

Then realized how much he sounded

Like a certain red-clad idiot hero.

Yuan snorted.

"Give me my Kratty-chan first,"

He argued.

"That's not fair!

Give me my Raineypoo first!"

"Uh-uh girlfriend. Kratty-chan first."

"Raineypoo!"

"Kratty-chan!"

"RAINEYPOO!"

"KRATTY-CHAN!"

Suddenly,

The office door opened,

And Kratos stepped in,

Looking a little, er…

Bedraggled

From his time in jail.

"Yuan,"

He croaked.

"Can I hide here?"

"Hide?"

Botta demanded,

And it was then that Kratos realized

That his arrestor was in the room.

"Did you break out of jail?"

"Absolutely not,"

Kratos insisted.

Yuan,

Who was twitching with the excitement

Of having Kratos within a mile,

Could not contain himself

Any longer,

And ran at Kratos full speed,

Prepared

To leap into his arms.

Botta,

However,

Had other plans.

"Nooo!" he cried.

"If I can't have Raine,

Then you can't have Kratos!"

He yanked Kratos out of the way

At the last second,

So Yuan crashed into the wall instead

And then,

Just to add insult to injury,

Prayed for Raine to please forgive him,

And kissed Kratos full on the lips.

* * *

Oh snap. How epic.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	216. TheLovePoem, Part 13: KratosxBottaxRaine

**Part Thirteen (Unlucky Oh Noes!)**

_This is perfect,_

Botta thought to himself

While kissing Kratos.

_Not the kissing part,_

_But the diabolical plot part._

_I will make out with Kratos_

_Until Yuan decides to free Raine,_

_And then my Raineypoo and I_

_Can fly off into the sunset_

_And get married!_

_And do stuff!_

_Yeah!_

What he did not plan for,

However,

Was that Kratos would start

Kissing him back.

And when Botta felt

The Seraph

Shove him against the wall

And grab him around the waist,

He decided that the diabolical plot

Was not worth it.

!

"WHOA!"

He shrieked,

Shoving Kratos away.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!"

!

"_Kratos_!"

Yuan whined,

Clinging to the other Seraph's leg.

"_Why? I thought you loved ME!"_

!

Kratos cleared his throat,

Looking rather embarrassed.

"Yuan,"

He started,

Solemnly.

"I did love you once."

!

"Indeed, you made me believe so!"

Yuan snarled.

!

"Whoa people,"

Botta said,

Holding his hands up.

"This isn't Hamlet."

!

Kratos sighed.

"My b.

Anyways,

I used to love you,

Yuan.

But after Botta arrested me…

Well,

I decided that this tale

Needed some weird twists to it,

And so I developed

Stockholm Syndrome

And fell in love-"

Here he paused,

To gaze lovingly at Botta,

Who shrunk back in horror.

"With my beloved Botta."

!

Yuan promptly burst into tears,

And threw a key ring at Botta,

Who was too busy

Being disgusted

To catch it.

"You win,"

The blunet sobbed.

"Go free your _Raineypoo_,

And take my one true love with you

While you're at it!"

!

Botta picked up the key ring,

And shrugged.

"Sure thing, boss,"

He said,

And started towards the cells

Where they once kept

A certain red-clad idiot hero.

"Uhm,"

He said,

As Kratos began to follow him.

"Stay."

Kratos stayed.

"Sit!"

He sat,

And started panting.

"Can you do back flips too?"

Botta exclaimed,

Totally lost in the moment.

Kratos did a back flip,

And then-

!

"BOTTA JUST HURRY THE **** UP AND

GET THE **** OUT OF HERE!"

Yuan roared,

Throwing a desk

At his subordinate.

!

"Holy Johansen!

Fine!"

!

And with that,

Botta set off to free his

Raineypoo.

* * *

Look, I started using exclamation points because I know at least I can't read it if it's all in one blob!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	217. Miami Shore: YuanxZelos

"If they're called Jersey Shore,"

Yuan exclaimed suddenly,

After seeing the five millionth article about

Snooki's new roommate,

"Why are they in Miami?"

!

Zelos glanced up from

His computer.

"Um, I don't follow that show,

Contrary to what you may believe

About me."

!

Yuan glared at him.

"I didn't ask you what you _follow_,"

He hissed.

"I asked-"

!

"Okay, I get it!"

Zelos held up his hands

In defense.

"Geesh."

!

Yuan fumed,

Turning back to his computer,

And slammed it shut.

"The first season wasn't even that good!

Why are they even bringing it back?

_And _there's going to be a

Third season!"

!

"So do _you _follow it?"

Zelos asked.

"Because…

You seem to know

Quite a bit about-"

!

"So what if I do watch it?"

Yuan argued, pouting.

"Is that so wrong?"

!

Zelos bit his lip.

"Er,

_No_…

You just don't really seem

Like the kind of person

Who would watch

Jersey Shore."

!

Yuan crossed his arms.

"Well, what kind of person

Am I then?"

He snapped,

Glaring at the redhead.

!

Zelos shrugged.

"I dunno.

Days of Our Lives.

Queer as Folk."

!

"I haven't seen either of those,"

Yuan said warily,

"But I'm pretty sure

They don't fall in the same category."

!

Zelos shrugged.

"Neither do you."

!

Yuan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh… really?"

!

Zelos smirked.

"Yes… really."

!

"So what categories am I then?"

He asked,

Suddenly acting extremely cute

As he curled up on the couch

And twirled his bangs in his fingers.

!

"Well,"

Zelos started,

"For instance,

That's adorable."

!

"Good,

'Cause that's what I was

Aiming for."

!

"And also,"

-here Zelos gulped as Yuan started

To suck on his fingertips-

"That's hot."

!

"Continue."

!

"And…"

Yuan suddenly

Put one hand on the side

Of Zelos' cheek,

And another on the redhead's

Shoulder.

Zelos leaned in close,

And whispered,

"And that's turning me on."

!

Yuan shoved his lips

Against Zelos',

And knocked the redhead

Onto his back.

!

"Hey guys,

Did you see this article

About the Jersey Shore?"

Lloyd asked,

Stumbling into the room.

He stopped,

Gaping,

As Zelos flipped Yuan onto his back.

!

"Get lost,

You son of Kratos!"

Yuan snarled,

Promptly giving Lloyd the finger.

!

Lloyd fled.

* * *

You… you son of Kratos!

Best insult ever, Mithos.

In other news… I've never actually seen the Jersey Shore (is there a 'the' in it at all?), but seriously…

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	218. Having a Baby: YuanxMartel

Yuan sat on a couch,

Reading the newspaper

Quietly,

When Martel suddenly shrieked

From the other room.

"Martel?"

He called,

Glancing over his shoulder.

"You ok?"

She bounced into the room,

Beaming.

"Guess what?"

She exclaimed,

Sounding breathless.

Yuan furrowed his brow.

"Uh…-"

"I'm pregnant!"

She squealed,

Jumping into his lap

And wrapping her arms

Around his neck.

Yuan froze.

Oh.

Holy.

Damn.

Shit.

"Yuan?"

Martel gasped,

Pulling away from him.

"Aren't you happy?

We're having a baby!"

She smiled wide,

Waiting for his reaction.

"Um."

He said,

And her smile faltered.

"What do you mean 'um'?"

She said dangerously,

Glaring at him.

He bit his lip.

"Uh…

No that's…

That's great.

We're…

Having a baby."

He tried to smile,

But it came out looking more like a

Grimace.

Martel didn't move.

She frowned at him,

Clearly pissed.

After a moment,

Yuan cleared his throat.

"Okay, honestly,"

He started.

"I'm terrified of having a kid.

Especially if it's going to turn out like Mithos."

"Mithos is… special,"

Martel argued,

And for a moment

They glimpsed the blonde

Outside the window,

Running from invisible clowns.

"Uh, yeah,"

Yuan said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, he's special alright."

Martel turned back to him,

Making the puppy dog face.

"But why don't you want a baby?"

She whined.

"I thought we were gonna get married,

And move to the country,

And have six kids,

And beat them with rulers-"

"Well, that last part doesn't sound too bad,"

He said,

But Martel cut him off.

"What,

Now you don't even want to marry me?"

She exclaimed,

Standing up.

Yuan sighed.

"No, I didn't mean it like-"

And then,

Much to his horror,

She started to cry.

"I-I can't b-b-believe you!"

She sobbed,

Holding her hands up to her face.

"Y-you don't r-really even _love me_, d-do you?"

"What?"

Yuan exclaimed.

"Of course I do!

Martel, stop being ridiculous!"

She cried even harder,

Stomping away.

"Is that what I am?

R-ri-ridiculous?

Well… well you can go marry some…

Un-ridiculous woman then!

Y-you probably cheat on me anyways!"

"What?"

Yuan said,

More to himself than her.

Martel stomped up the stairs,

And then slammed her door.

Yuan stood in the middle of the room,

Looking clueless.

Kratos poked his head in.

"What just happened?"

He asked.

Yuan frowned.

"I'm not really sure."

Not five minutes later,

As Yuan was folding up his newspaper,

Martel appeared on the stairs-

And she was smiling.

"Oh god,"

Yuan sighed.

"Here we go."

"Yuan!"

She called.

"Let's go build a snowman, okay?

I love you so much, by the way.

Did I tell you I love you recently?

I would never not love you!"

Yuan stared,

And Kratos chuckled.

"She's pregnant,"

He said,

And Yuan scowled.

"Shut up."

* * *

Mood swings, omg!

Would Yuan have been excited if Martel had been pregnant? Probably.

Is that nearly as funny? Hell no.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	219. WTF?: MithosxGenis

A continuation of the chapter where Mithos accidentally turned Genis into a kitten... go look for it.

* * *

Mithos sits outside Altessa's house,

Humming happily and flipping the pages

In his book

When a silver kitten runs up to him,

Mewing loudly.

Mithos glances up,

Distracted,

And spots Genis hurrying towards him.

"Oh, I forgot,"

Mithos says, lifting Genis into his arms.

"They left you behind,

Didn't they?

Couldn't afford to have you

Falling off a rheiard,

So they let you stay here?

Poor thing…

Aw, you're so cute…"

It's then that Mithos remembers

That he's actually talking to Genis.

"Um, I mean.

Sucks to be you."

Genis crawls onto Mithos' shoulder,

Purring into his ear.

"That's… _not _cute,"

The blonde exclaims

Defiantly,

Slamming his book shut.

Genis jumps,

Eyes wide

(like the surprised kitty!),

Then leans over and licks Mithos' ear.

"What the hell?"

The angel exclaims,

Picking Genis up.

"What are you,

A dog?"

Genis makes a noise halfway between a growl and a hiss,

And reaches out and swipes Mithos' cheek

With his clawed paws.

"Gah!"

Mithos yells,

Thinking about throwing

Genis across the yard,

Then deciding not to.

"That's it!"

He stands up,

Genis still in his hands,

And carries the kitten to

The small crater left by the infamous falling boulder.

"You will stay in this crater,"

Mithos instructs,

Dropping Genis onto the ground,

"until I say you can come out.

If you disobey,

You will be killed.

I mean-

…put back in the crater."

And with that,

He turns around

And marches back to his book.

Genis sits in the crater,

Looking slightly forlorn.

Confused,

He starts to follow Mithos,

But is stopped by Noishe,

Who appears out of nowhere

And picks him up

By the scruff of his neck.

Genis meows loudly

As Noishe trots across the yard,

Carrying his newfound baby

Towards the corner that he has made

His temporary bed.

Genis hisses when the meow doesn't get Mithos' attention,

But still it goes unnoticed.

He does not want to be Noishe's adopted child,

Dang it!

Noishe suddenly changes directions,

Deciding to take Genis over to Mithos

Instead.

Mithos looks up.

"Wha…?"

He trails off

As Noishe places Genis

In his lap

And barks loudly.

"He's not your spawn,

You weird creature,"

Mithos sighs,

Reaching for Genis.

Noishe growls suddenly,

And Mithos freezes.

"Um."

Noishe snatches Genis up,

And runs away.

Mithos sits,

Hand frozen in midair, a

A _WTF? _Look on his face,

As Lloyd and co. waltz into the vicinity.

"Hey, Mithos?"

Lloyd asks.

"You ok?"

Mithos blinks.

"Lloyd,

I think your pet just adopted Genis."

* * *

I… was bored. Basically.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	220. That Damn Quota: Deaf LadyxMagnius

Magnius ground his teeth,

Stomping through the square in Palmacosta.

He'd had to come and warn

The damn citizens about

Standing up to his troops-

Not that it was really much of a threat.

They'd reached their quota for the year

(They always did,

Didn't they?)

So there wouldn't be any more captives…

Unfortunately.

As Magnius crossed the square,

His troops trudging behind him,

He caught an old woman

Standing behind a fence,

Watching them go.

"What are you looking at,

Vermin?"

He snarled at her,

Holding out a fist.

The old woman smiled.

"What was that, honey?"

Bemused,

Magnius stopped in his tracks.

"I- what? Vermin?"

He quickly added.

"Only the red ones,"

She answered.

Magnius glanced at his red dreads.

"Want me to tase her, sir?"

A soldier asked,

Grinning maliciously.

Magnius narrowed his eyes.

"We've already reached our quota of vermin,

You stupid vermin!"

He exclaimed,

Backhanding said soldier.

The old woman blew him a kiss

As he stomped away.

* * *

The deaf old lady in Palmacosta strikes again!

Actually, I don't know if she ever struck to begin with…


	221. Popsicles: Deaf LadyxMithos

Neil.

What a dumbass.

Mithos had convinced his

Blue-haired babysitter to let him out to

'take a walk'

Around the square.

Pssh.

Yeah, right.

He had a mission to accomplish.

As Mithos casually strolled

Through the square,

Pretending to be taking in the view

In case Neil was watching him,

He suddenly noticed an old woman

Standing behind a fence,

Staring at him.

So maybe his clothes were a little weird.

But was it really necessary to _stare _like that?

"Do you want something, lady?"

Mithos snapped.

The old woman smiled,

Showing… well, gums mostly.

A few teeth.

"You like popsicles?"

She crooned.

Mithos stared.

"Uh… what?"

He asked.

He'd only vaguely heard of popsicles,

When Kratos had gotten drunk

And gone on a rant about

Three-year-old Lloyd and his antics,

But…

"I got a whole freezer of popsicles

In the cellar,"

The woman continued.

Mithos twitched.

"Um… no thanks."

"Only the red ones!"

Ok, now she strikes again.

* * *

In case you were wondering, yes, I did just watch Family Guy.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	222. Ice Cream: LloydxColette

Colette fell back onto the sand,

Swinging her arms out

As the sun hit her face and

Waves lapped gently at her feet.

A salty breeze ruffled through the air,

And her hair tickled her cheeks

As it blew across her face.

She was covered in a shadow,

Suddenly,

And glanced up to see none other than

Lloyd,

Grinning,

Standing over her,

And holding an ice cream cone.

"Hey you,"

He said,

And plopped down next to her.

"I didn't have enough for two cones,

So I thought we could share,"

He said,

Handing the cone to her.

"Vanilla alright?"

Colette sat up, smiling,

And took the cone.

"Of course!"

She chirped,

Then took a quick lick.

"Mmm."

Lloyd laughed,

And leaned over to wipe some ice cream

Off her nose.

Colette giggled,

Ticking at his touch.

She never wanted summer to end.

* * *

It has come to my attention that there are only five Lloyd x Colette poems in this entire collection. So expect a lot of them.

Also, school starts in a week, and my seventeenth birthday is less than a month away!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	223. Shampoo: LloydxColette

Lloyd's in the shower,

Singing to himself,

As is part of his daily ritual,

When he realizes

That there's no shampoo.

"Damn it,"

He says,

Abruptly ending

The chorus of

'I Fought the Law'

(and the law won).

"Zelos!"

He called.

"Do you have any shampoo?"

There was no response-

Just the sound of running water.

Lloyd growled,

Banging his fist against

The shower wall.

Suddenly,

The door opened,

And he brightened up.

"Oh, you heard me,"

He started.

"Do you-"

"Lloyd?"

A girl's voice asked.

"Is that you?"

Lloyd froze.

"Wha… but I thought…

_Colette_?"

"Here, I have some shampoo!"

She exclaimed.

"Uh, no, really,

That's ok,"

He said quickly.

"You don't have to do that!"

"But it's right here!"

Colette said.

"Here, take it!"

Lloyd frowned, then

Turned around

And found a bottle of shampoo

Waving around in the air.

"Um… thanks,"

He said,

Taking it.

Colette giggled,

And retracted her hand.

"No problem!

See you later!"

And with that,

She closed the door behind herself.

Lloyd stood still for a moment,

Water running down his face.

"Well, that was… awkward,"

He muttered to himself.

* * *

I did this to my friend. He was in the shower (singing Bohemian Rhapsody, btw) when I came over to his house to pick up something I'd left there, and he was yelling at his brother to give him some shampoo, so I just barged into the bathroom- except I actually threw it over the curtain and it hit him on the head. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	224. Came to Say Goodbye: LloydxColette

It hurts Lloyd inside,

When he sees his old friends

In their crippled states.

He can't show them his face,

And he can't ever tell them that he's sorry.

!

Regal was the first to go-

Lloyd hid in the shadows

During the ceremony,

Tuning out the heart-breaking eulogy

Given by his taciturn sister-in-law,

Who was found, later,

When the sun sank beneath the mountains,

With a noose around her pale neck.

!

Sheena and Zelos were next,

Or at least everyone thinks so.

They disappeared into the woods,

Muttering about Exspheres and a mission,

But their lies were horrible,

And he remembered smiling

When he heard they were eloping together.

They were scheduled

To give a speech for the newborn Ozette

In the week afterwards,

But they never showed up,

And every trace of them

Vanished.

!

Genis hadn't been able to take it.

Things had gotten more serious

Than everyone had thought,

And he'd slit his throat

To be with his angel.

!

Even Yuan had given up on him.

The parasite had been torn away,

And Lloyd only watched

As the former Seraph

And his silver-haired wife

Lost their first child to miscarriage,

The second to disease,

The third and fourth to a hate crime.

The mourning parents were out there,

Somewhere,

But Lloyd was too ashamed

To finally show his face.

!

Lloyd flattens his hair over his face,

Taking care to make sure

He resembles his father

More than he does himself.

The old woman sits in a wooden wheelchair,

Shaded by the first leaves

Of the Kharlan Tree,

The very spot of Genis' suicide,

Wrinkled hands shaking

As she flips through the pages

Of an old hymnal.

Her brows furrow,

And then a beautiful smile

Breaks out on her face.

Lloyd approaches,

Careful,

And the old woman glances up at him.

She gasps-

It's the first thing to surprise him

In years.

Does she recognize him?

"Oh my,"

She says,

Clutching a hand to her heart.

"You… you startled me,

Young man."

Lloyd shifts,

Lets out a small smile

And apologizes quietly.

"You… you look like someone I knew once,"

She says,

Kind cornflower eyes watching him.

"He vanished, years ago.

One day he was here,

And the next…"

Lloyd grimaces.

She does, then.

"May I ask his name,

Madam?"

He says in a voice

That,

Hopefully,

Doesn't' sound too much like his own.

She glances up.

Is that fear?

"Lloyd,"

She whispers.

"How… you're-!"

He turns,

Still smiling,

And walks away.

Colette watches him go.

* * *

Well, _that's _not unoriginal.

Listened to the RENT film soundtrack, disc 2, while I wrote this.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. (You're living in America at the end of the millennium!)


	225. Blood on my Hands: MithosxGenis

"_Don't forget me."_

The horrible words

Echo in his skull,

Bounce through his brain

And out of his ears,

Crawling down his body

Until he shakes all over

And tears slide down

His cheeks.

He'd never forget,

Never be able to wash away

The blood on his hands.

He is stained-

He may scratch and tear,

And rip and cry,

But the blood will never

Disappear.

It will never come off.

He is cursed,

And there is no magic cure.

* * *

Written in art. God, that class is boring.

And Mr. Art-Fart gave me an 80 on the first sketch, which was for him to see what we already know.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	226. Venom: ColettexYuan

He coughs out her name,

Fists clenched as he wipes the blood off his lips.

She steps toward him

Gently cradling an apple gel in one palm,

A wooden stake gripped in the other.

She doesn't have any words for him

At this point,

Because they both know whatever she says

Won't make any difference.

As he inhales deeply,

Glaring at the pair of tiny holes on his wrist,

Colette drops to her knees beside him,

Holds the gel out-

He shakes his head.

It won't help,

She knows that,

But she doesn't want to watch him transform.

He clenches his teeth,

Cerulean hair tumbling wildly as he flings his head back,

Hissing in pain.

The venom is setting in.

Soon,

He's going to lose himself,

And any self-control he has.

Yuan glares at Colette,

Who watches him,

Terror written on her face.

They've already gotten to Lloyd, and the Sages…

Everyone's gone into hiding,

Or been bitten already.

The end is inevitable at this point.

Colette doesn't want to be alone.

She reaches out,

A hand on his shoulder,

A kiss on the forehead-

She hesitates,

And then she is gone.

* * *

And then Yuan turns into a vampire.

A vampire, not a fairy.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	227. Viva Las Vegas: YuanxKate

_Bright lit city gonna set my soul,_

_gonna set my soul on fire!_

They spend the night in Vegas.

The hotel is too big,

Dizzy from

Toasting to a new life;

To eloping,

To spur of the moment weddings,

To barely knowing each other

Before you get married.

Hands together

Drunken laughs echo

Through long, dark halls.

Anywhere else,

They'd be thrown out

But conduct like

This

Is almost encourage in

Sin City.

Love is still foreign to her,

Brings back painful memories for him;

But they've gone and done it.

Fallen in love in Las Vegas,

And no one in the world

Can bring them

Down.

Waking up the next morning,

On the floor,

Rough carpet,

Scratching on their backs.

They missed the bed

Last night

But they laugh about it

Until they realize who the other is.

He accidentally shows her his

CIA badge-

Hungover,

She forgets her guise of

Silly American tourist

And slips into her natural

Russian accent.

They realize too late

The mistake they've made.

There's a war going on

And whose side are they on

Now?

Discovery gives way to fright

And he is about to say

_It's okay_

_He really does love her_

_He doesn't care if she's a Red_

_He doesn't care what the government says_

When she disappears

Out the door

Down the fire escape.

The heavy smell of

Alcohol

Hangs in the air,

He collapses

Onto the bed

…lands on something hard,

Reaches under and-

She's left her ring behind.

* * *

Cold War/Las Vegas/Tales of Symphonia FTW. I am very extremely tempted to turn this into a full length fic.

Also, I don't even want to think about when this was requested.


End file.
